


授翻-實用主義

by Rachel884



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel884/pseuds/Rachel884
Summary: 夏日豔陽下的捷克，相看兩討厭的小獅和萊諾終於還是跨出了對手這一層關係......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其實原作者Kira一直都在更新新的章節，所以我的翻譯時間也就因為追著更新進度而不斷的延長，原文沒完，我也就會繼續的更新下去。  
> 非常謝謝看到這裡的每一個人 : )

他走進房間，今天下午是第一次的戰術會議。事實上Bernd很喜歡這裡，他覺得自己的狀態很好，然而總還是會有點關係緊張的時候，尤其這是集訓期的第一天。

 

距離會議開始還有點時間，然而眼下只有Horst Hrubesch、Kevin和Amin坐在裡面，Amin朝他的方向笑了笑，隨即將注意力放回自己的手機上頭。

 

一開門他就聽到兩個咯咯笑的聲音，他馬上就知道進來的兩個人是誰。

 

見到Marc總是讓人有點惱怒，那些比較，那些評論，那些記者緊咬不放的話題。還有那總是沒變的問題: 他們是否覺得自己是1號門將。是，該死的，這真的很愚蠢，每個人都他媽只在乎Marc快要摘下歐冠的事情。當這支幾乎是世界上最棒的隊伍裡有梅西和內馬爾在進球的時候，這樣的勝利肯定沒那的偉大，然而那些記者4年後肯定還是會問一樣的蠢問題。

 

他告訴自己要保持鎮定，教練就在他的旁邊，如果他被認為是個任性的小孩絕對沒有什麼好處。

 

“Hello,Marc”他強迫自己微笑，他覺得自己該得到一個他媽的獎牌。

 

然而Marc也回以他同樣的臉色，幾乎跟他自己的一模一樣，他可以看見Marc是如何迫使自己臉上的肌肉擠成一個難看的微笑。

 

”Hey”他說。

 

一場超棒的電影，他想著。

 

Hrubesch環視了所有人，於是他們倆沉默下來，Amin仍然拿著他手機到處拍照，而Marc看起來還是一如既往地自大。

 

他從不覺得與他接觸是件簡單的事情，尤其當他每個眼神都太超過的時候。但有時候他又覺得他們之間的關係比起之前已經好很多了，除了那些在眼神之間飛行的碎片，以及握緊的拳頭，他們會盡量在限制之內有禮貌的鄙視對方。

 

他相當感激Leo跟Moritz此時走了進來，並打破了沉默的尷尬，這場”戰爭”結束之後他就要展開他的假期了。他要去加州，一個可以忘掉這裡的一團混亂的地方。他在事前就已經買好了歐冠決賽的門票，然而他卻進了決賽，他覺得自己非常不幸的必須要出現在那場比賽的場邊。

 

加州會很棒的，他會有好幾天的假期，與陽光、海水及炎熱的一切相伴，而且沒有人會知道他在哪裡，他一點都不想待在家，在加州他可以遠離這些爛事，而這樣的期待幾乎要讓他笑出聲來。 

 

XXX

 

會議結束了，Bernd幾乎是用盡全力表現出他的專注與積極，然而他還是覺得自己機會渺茫，因為他的對手是Marc。不論Bernd覺得這是多麼的不公平，Marc仍然會是Hrubesch的第一選擇，教練會為這支隊伍奉獻所有事情，但他不會給Bernd虛假的希望。

 

快到吃晚餐的時間時，Marc跟Timo在走廊上跟Klaus Bernd(U21的門將教練)打招呼。

 

“小夥子你們可出現了，希望你們還記得訓練計畫，我要你們三個明天跟著球隊進行一起熱身訓練，然後下午進行個別訓練，我們會在未來幾天內觀察你們訓練的情形，尤其Bernd跟Marc的狀態至關重要。Horst和我會確定誰的狀況比較好，但我希望你們都能拿出最棒的表現，並彼此尊重，明白嗎?”說完他鼓勵般的笑笑，接著走向前離開。

 

XXX

 

第一天的狀況還算不錯，Hrubesch對這支隊伍非常的了解，並且他期待看到大家，對大家展現他的熱情，訓練也不是那麼的緊密，遵從著先前的慣例，Hrubesch清楚每一個人的特點及技術，因此只有些許的跑步鍛鍊，更多的時間被用於戰術上的解析及會議，而現在，大家正在Hrubesch身邊圍成一圈。

 

讓人沮喪的是，他就站在那裡，看著Marc跟Timo一起訓練，而他的臭臉又是如此讓人難以忍受，好像他連站在那裡都是不禮貌的行為。

 

“我很高興科隆在聯賽的表現很棒。”他對Timo說。

 

“是阿，我也很高興。”Timo回應他，氣氛輕鬆愉快，Bernd佩服他的冷靜。

 

“你的表現很令人興奮。”Marc又說，然而Timo這次只是聳聳肩，Bernd為此咬緊了牙，並握緊他手套裡的雙手。

 

”那是因為門興從沒讓你失望過。”他不屑的輕聲咆嘯。

 

“如果是我站在那門裡說不定會更好。”Marc說道，並把球回傳給Timo。

 

“我覺得你表現很棒。”Bernd走過來對Timo說，但眼睛仍盯著Marc”你擁有很棒的球隊，一群站在你身後的死忠球迷，別聽那些該死的話，任何事情都該往好的地方想。”

 

“你這是什麼意思?”Marc已經完全轉向Bernd的方向”你這樣說到底是什麼意思”他們的距離靠得很近”我認為科隆是一間很偉大的俱樂部。”

 

“我什麼也沒說，我只是覺得保級大戰是一件很艱難的任務。如果你是想藉此激怒我和Timo，那你就直接說吧!”

 

Marc挑了挑他的眉毛“激怒你?我跟Timo的對話本來應該很正常，為什麼你會出現在這裡打斷我們的談話?”

 

Timo在兩人之間緩緩舉起手想阻止兩人，然而Marc並沒有讓他那麼做

 

”你才是那個搞砸的笨蛋，那只是一個小娛樂，而你毀了它。”Bernd嘲諷般的笑笑”你已經贏得了歐冠獎盃，然而你卻在這裡用鼻子嘲笑科隆!”

 

“我沒有，但我敢說這僅僅是因為你忌妒，不過這不代表----”

 

“我忌妒?你發瘋了嗎?你敢發誓你從來不想要那獎盃?”

 

Bernd還想一次把該說的都說完，但他不得不停下來，因為Klaus緊抿著嘴朝他們走來。

 

媽的。(原文是Scheiße)

 

他已經給他留下印象了，當他從轉角走過來的時候，他覺得自己身上被開了一個水桶那麼大的洞。

 

而事實上，他們的門將教練只是沉默地望著他們一會，然後走向Marc。

 

“Bernd和Timo今天晚餐前的訓練就到此結束吧，Marc你跟我到會議室去。”他轉向Bernd”晚餐後來找我，好嗎?”

 

XXX

 

“你到底在想什麼?你知道我們聚集在這裡是為什麼嗎?”Klaus直直地看向他” 你確定這是該做這些事情的時間或地點嗎?”

 

如果只是為了取悅你的話，當然不是，他想著。可是又有什麼時間是正確的?如果現在他們是在德國而非捷克呢?憑什麼Marc-André ter Stegen就可以在他媽該死的歐青賽當中證明自己的實力?

 

他胡亂想著為什麼Klaus是如此拘謹的在與他談論這個問題，他大可直接發飆，因為他知道一切Hrubesch早就都決定好了，他怎麼樣都無法改變。

 

“我在跟你說話的時候請看著我。”他講話的口氣就像他家裡的老媽，真的很像!

 

不過他還是轉向Klaus的方向，他不是來跟教練吵架的。

 

“聽著，”Klaus的聲音緩了下來” Hrubesch會在這幾天之內決定好這件事，而你必須冷靜下來，停止你的行為，我不知道你們兩個還有沒有辦法繼續做朋友，但你不能成為那個分裂球隊的人。”

 

“我什麼都沒做!”太好了，現在他的聲音就像是個學步娃娃。

 

但Klaus面不改色”你們兩個人的事情已經給球隊帶來許多影響，我不知道為什麼大家可以忍受你們的幼稚行為這麼久，但我不想再待在幼稚園了!”他嘆了口氣，就像一個真的幼稚園老師那樣。“同樣的話我也告訴過Marc，有時候他的觀察力比你更強。”

 

這句話讓Bernd感到重擊，他想著要怎麼回擊，然而他只是輕咬住舌頭。

 

“是我我就會學著怎麼和他好好相處，找出平衡點，下次我再看到你這樣做，我就會直接召開小組會議而非找你們來私下談話了。”

 

Bernd像個乖小孩般點點頭，但他覺得自己的氣憤已經到最大值了。

 

去他媽的平衡，去他媽的ter Stegen。(這邊的原文也是Scheiße)

 

XXX

 

“你很緊張。” ter Stegen冷靜地望著他，Bernd並沒有打算詢問他能否讓他進門。他們死瞪著彼此，而Bernd百分之百確定對方在偷偷嘲笑他是個鄉巴佬。

 

“Klaus說我們兩個必須談談。”

 

“嗯哼，他真的那麼說了。”

 

“是的，我可以進來嗎?”像是過了好久好久，Marc終於輕輕拉開門讓他進去。

 

Bernd推開他，進到Marc的房間，他聽見Marc關上了門，然後走到床邊站定。房間很小，Marc離他很近，他上一次與Marc單獨在一個房間裡是好幾年前的事情了，而現在的情形並沒有比當時好多少。

 

他咧嘴笑起來的時候還是一樣的難看。

 

“Leno那我們開始吧。”

 

該死的。他應該提前練習或是預先設定自己該說什麼的，突然間他找不到合適的語言或詞彙，他應該要更重視這件事情的。

 

他在桌邊坐下來，上帝，他懷疑Marc把飛機上所有的雜誌帶下來了，有鏡報，圖片報，以及-他幾乎要笑出聲-一本色情雜誌。

 

什麼!

 

他媽的，他媽的。

 

他盯著封面上的兩個男人，他們正色瞇瞇的望著彼此，桌上本來應該要擺一本流行雜誌的，但他一點都不意外像他一個外表正派的人會偷看色情雜誌。

 

他媽的，該死的。如此赤裸裸的東西就擺在ter Stegen房間的桌上，他很清楚這意味著什麼。他的心臟狂跳起來，在這種狀況下他該如何反應?如果他說直接出口會不會徹底打破他們之間的關係?

 

不，不行，他是來談和的。這對他來說會有多辛苦?他是同性戀，還是雙性戀?他曾見過那些球員，他們求助無門。他應該對他說”哇，我可以跟你借這本雜誌嗎?”然後將此事輕描淡寫的帶過?

 

不。

 

他不想跟一個如此囂張的傢伙分享他們的共同喜好，尤其當這個傢伙也不是個白癡的時候，他可能會為了說謊而留下許多證據，上帝，Marc到底把多糟糕的東西給帶進酒店來了?

 

他終於想起Marc並轉頭看向他，而他的臉已經蒼白的像一張紙，他知道Bernd看到那本書了，也知道對方已經在心裡下了結論。頓時他覺得自己就像福爾摩斯一樣，在心中迅速推理好了一切。

 

他應該等待Marc說話，還是就這樣彼此對看等到其中一方終於想出更好的結論?

 

“Marc，我知道我今天的行為很不恰當，我想我該適時的跟大家和你道歉，我希望這不影響我們之間的合作關係。”上帝，多麼尷尬的廢話。

 

“這不完全是你的錯，我會告訴Klaus我們和好了，好嗎?”Marc逼著自己回神，他猛眨的眼睛，就像剛結束一場噩夢後緩緩醒來，他咳嗽了一聲”那你現在打算要做什麼?”

 

Bernd眨了眨眼，這還真是一個好問題，他會去找Klaus，換取一點好印象，然後爬上床睡覺。

 

“呃，早早上床睡覺，我想。”他建議，然而卻換得Marc冷哼一聲。

 

“你在晚上的規劃就是如此嗎?那你現在又在做什麼?”他指著桌上的雜誌，有點生氣的，然後是Bernd。

 

Bernd覺得怒意緩緩爬上他的臉頰，為什麼要和他進行一場正常的談話這麼難!

 

“你到底期待我給你什麼寶貴的意見?還是讓我去通知教練?”Marc的臉告訴他他正打算這麼做，所以這次冷哼一聲的人變成Bernd。

 

“我才不需要你給我什麼意見。”

 

Marc深吸了一口氣，他仍然覺得緊張而無助，而Bernd突然之間有點同情他。

 

他記得很清楚當他站在他的好朋友身邊時他的絕望感，以及他對異性的手足無措，他瘋狂而恐懼，他知道他可以信任他那最好的朋友，不論什麼時候，在這方面他從沒讓Bernd失望過。

 

然而Marc此刻卻一點安全感也沒有，他的未來，他的職業生涯此刻正掌握在他的敵人手中，一個甚至一點都不喜歡他的人手中。Bernd甚至無法想像他必須以這作為要脅，於是他決定自己必須對他好一點，至少是比以往更好一點，因為顯然他從來沒想過要對Marc-André ter Stegen嶄露一點感情。

 

“你坐在那裏，並不代表你不想走，對吧。”Marc緩緩倒向他的床，而片刻的思索之後，Bernd選擇走到床邊坐下，坐在他身邊。

 

“謝謝你還留在這裡。”Marc淡淡地說道”在得知真相了之後也沒有跑走。”

 

“我是這麼想的，”Bernd輕輕點頭”我還沒遇過這種事，”他猶豫了一秒”我知道你大概不會相信我，但我不是那麼狗屎的人，說真的，我是不是最後一個知道這件事的人?”他突然覺得這樣說有點老套，但不知為何，他覺得他的決定很正確。

 

然而Marc知道他不必擔心Bernd的反應了。

 

“我沒有想到你-”喔天啊，天啊，Bernd笑了”沒想到你的反應那麼輕鬆。”

 

“如果我是跟你開玩笑呢?”Bernd懶洋洋地說道，是我的反應沒有給他帶來驚喜嗎?如我我顯現出的是厭惡，那他又會怎麼看我?然而關於這一點他沒有答案，他只知道他不想當壞蛋。

 

然而Marc只是點點頭，一副若有所思的樣子”那你到底是什麼意思?你說任何人是指所有的人嗎?你真的不會告訴任何人?”

 

媽的。他早就應該知道的，他突然有好多好多話想跟說，然而這一點也不重要，Marc也不會立刻就向他吐露心聲，並且，他對這方面的事情也不是太專業，雖然他們並不會因為這件事就失去彼此。

 

Marc再次深深呼吸，然後再次輕描淡寫的說”那你又是怎麼知道的?”

 

Marc輕輕搖頭，而Bernd笑著承認”你這個人真的很難懂，你真當我是來聽你說話的機器人嗎?你何必那麼拘謹。”

 

這是第一次他覺得自己在Marc面前卸下了偽裝，如果是平時他會更喜歡去找Simon或Julian談論這些事。

 

然而在這裡，這樣的想法不再是錯誤或是東藏西躲的真相，他覺得自己現在就跟ter Stegen深在同一艘船上。

 

然而Marc似乎還是覺得有些不自在，他盯著Bernd那雙有點寬的眼睛，他們彎彎的，笑了。

 

Bernd對著他微笑，並且私自希望這有辦法安慰到對方。

 

Marc也回以一個微笑”但是說認真的，不知道為什麼除了你之外我不知道還有誰也是這樣，而到目前為止也沒人知道我的性向，所以，真的沒有其他人。”

 

“真的嗎?”Bernd還在笑”你還沒告訴任何人，所以你只是想嘗試看看跟另一個男人在一起是什麼感覺?”

 

Marc搖搖頭”我不是那個意思，但正如我說的也沒人知道這件事，而你，”他坐起身，手擺在對方的褲子上來回摩娑”你還是覺得我必須面對Klaus?”

 

Bernd這回猶豫了，不僅僅是因為Marc的情緒變化，事實上Marc從未跟另一男人在一起這件事讓他很好奇，當然如果Marc不跟他承認的話，他或許有更好的機會在Klaus面前留下更好的印象。

 

他站了起來”當然，如果你喜歡，我們可以在會議上一起告訴他。”

 

XXX

 

關於他們迅速和好這件事Klaus有幾分的震驚，而Bernd也為自己不必被趕出這支歐洲頂尖球隊而感到鬆了一口氣，他們之間的氣氛難得的和平，而這要歸功於Marc，先不論Klaus是怎麼想的，他覺得他們的會議還算成功。

 

當晚會議結束之後，他們跟其他人一起去打了保齡球，保齡球很有趣，然而Marc根本沒什麼心思留給他那組的其他人，大多時候Bernd可以感受到來自他的熾熱目光，他的眼神甚至比以往的都要積極。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早上Timo挖他起來一起去吃早餐，整件事情到現在他仍然覺得像做夢一樣，他花了好幾個小時思考Marc昨晚的變化。

他應該用什麼態度面對他?難道他們該像平常一樣繼續拌嘴然後仇視彼此?他們之間的關係毫無變化，他們還是可以繼續攜手合作，而對此Marc絕對不會有意見的，雖然這樣好像有點可笑，但他也不願再給Marc任何嘲笑他的機會，他不得不承認這件事仍然沒有改變，他們仍然是對手，到目前為止，他們之間的關係也沒什麼好說的。

然而這低氣壓的氛圍，卻引起了Timo跟Christian的注意，考驗著他和Marc的忍耐力，而他選擇了沉默，尤其在德國幾家媒體日夜不休在評論他們兩個的狀況下，這是個轉移注意力的方式，這在訓練中效果不錯，至少在他跟Marc的較量還沒結束之前是個好方法。

“我們能繼續嗎?有關昨天的話題。” Marc朝他走來。

Bernd覺得他不應該直接切入主題以免尷尬，然而Marc神情相當嚴肅，看來是認真的，所以他點點頭。

“當然，但絕對不是在這裡，晚飯後到我房間來吧，我在314。”

XXX

Bernd突然覺得自己突然變的樂於助人，但隨即他放棄了這種想法，他並不想成為Marc的傾訴對象，也從不覺得自己是個窩心的好朋友，而且他們之間的關係已經有點緊張了。

最後他還是決定要和Marc保持友好的關係，畢竟他們兩都是活生生的大男人，他寧願去談論它而不是迴避，不僅僅是為了他的好友Flo，也是為了更多像他們這樣必須躲躲藏藏的人。

現在，Marc坐在Bernd的床上，並且想”和他談談”

“我想感謝你，昨晚我感到前所未有的舒暢，你知道，並不是每個人都像你一樣能簡單看出來。”

“你這笨蛋!”Bernd忍不住說出口”你為什麼偏偏要買下這本雜誌而不是別的東西，或至少你可以在網路上瀏覽。”

Marc羞愧的點點頭”但如果我在網路上留下什麼紀錄的話，那又該如何是好?”

喔我的老天。FBI才沒有閒功夫關注一個足球員上網瀏覽了什麼東西，又對什麼樣的影片有興趣，而如果FBI真的這樣做了，那問題的嚴重性就遠遠超過了Marc的性向問題。

“那我猜，我們都無法好好睡覺了。”Bernd沒頭沒腦的說著。

“別擔心，我可以保證這不會再發生了。”Marc輕輕的咳嗽”事實上，我想問你一個問題。”

Bernd鼓勵般的點點頭，而Marc思索了好一陣子尋找適合的話開口”所以你也總是在躲避這件事嗎?有多少人知道這件事。”

“我最好的舊友知道這件事，我跟他聊過不少事情，當然，這無關乎我是不是一個足球員。”

Marc皺了皺眉頭，然後點頭”當然，到這邊都說的過去，但是，你怎麼確定沒有其他人知道這件事。”

“我人不在國外….況且我也沒有那麼廣為人知，所以這並不是那麼顯眼的事情”Bernd輕笑”我不是巴薩的二號門將，好嗎。”

Marc覺得自己被捅了一刀但他仍開口說“這跟巴薩沒有關係，反正我是不相信，但你永遠不會知道那些足球專業之外的事情，你不知道他們會如何檢視你的一舉一動。”

“是的，這的確有風險，但我無法忍受無性生活。”

Bernd饒富趣味的看的Marc的臉部肌肉緊繃起來。天哪，眼前的年輕人怎麼能如此緊張?還是有什麼別的問題?

“你難道真的沒有跟男人有過關係?”這個問題此時看來已經不是那麼敏感了，但他幾乎可以計算出Marc此刻飆升的尷尬感。

因為Marc只是搖搖頭，輕輕的。

“和誰?既然我沒有那麼多選擇，除了跟Dani我還能怎麼辦?”

喔上帝，Daniela，Marc的女朋友，他沒有考慮到這一步。他幾乎要將下一個問題脫口而出，你喜歡這樣嗎?你覺得她在懷疑嗎?你在思考她跟Christiano Ronaldo之間的差別嗎?最後他決定先壓下對Marc的好奇心，畢竟他不是來聽他懺悔的，雖然這是他們為什麼此刻會在這裡的主要原因。

但Bernd仍然充滿興趣”只是出於一點點好奇，你是怎麼猜到我是同性戀這件事?”

Marc看了他好一陣子之後若有所思”不是真的完全猜到，只是透過一些觀察與猜測，我想。”他聳聳肩”但誰知道，如果我的判斷力有這麼好的話。”

“算不錯了，再加上你不是有意的。”Bernd想了一會兒自己應該再問什麼樣的問題，畢竟他還是不想親手毀掉他們之間好不容易建立的關係”所以你真的同性戀?不是雙性戀?”

一開始他沒有回答他，Marc只是看著自己的手，猶豫徬徨，最後他說”我想，我更能吸引男性，但我從沒成功過，而且現在Dani對我來說非常重要。”

Marc的聲音聽起來具有防衛性，於是Bernd下意識的舉起雙手。

“但是，你不可能不得罪她。”Bernd說，他思索著該怎麼告訴Marc”我沒有要責備你的意思，但你得遵從你的感覺。”他覺得自己像是在說廢話，因為他試圖安撫Marc，卻只得到對方的微微點頭。

“遵從……”Marc終於開口”那你呢?自始至終只有男人?”

“是的，只有男人，即使那時候沒有任何經驗，也沒有人告訴我這些。”

他們看著彼此好一會，Marc才站起身，聳聳他的肩膀。

“看來我不應該繼續打擾你了，”Marc略帶害羞地看著Bernd”但我還是必須感謝你，你讓一切看起來是那麼輕鬆。”

“那太好了。”Bernd也微笑起來”我遇過幾次類似的狀況，我很高興你願意談論它。”Bernd驚訝地意識到他說出了高興這的話，以及他跟他的夥伴能夠以這樣的方式完成他們的對談，他覺得自己有必要跟Flo好好聊聊。

XXX

接下來的兩天，事情都順利的進行著。Marc沒有再來找他談話，但他們兩個之間的相處變的更加輕鬆。比賽也沒有受到影響，訓練的氣氛比起一開始的時候要好得多了。

Bernd隱隱覺得這是自己的功勞-或許也有一部份Marc的-因為他們解決了從一開始就存在於兩人之間的矛盾，像個大人那樣，而不是幼稚園孩童那樣無裡打鬧。

此刻Bernd放鬆的站在房間陽台上，享受傍晚的風，他看見Marc還坐在外面，他的腦海裡突然冒出一個壞壞的想法。

Marc坐在花園裡的椅子上，腿上放著一本書，但他沒有在看，他閉上了眼睛。Bernd在他旁邊的椅子上坐下，盯著他的眼睛，花園是非常好的地方，有掩護。

Bernd輕輕敲了他的膝蓋，Marc眨了眨眼，然後對他微笑。

“今天不去打FIFA了?”Marc問道，而Bernd笑了起來。

“不了，反正我在家裡也不常打，而且我更喜歡做點別的。”

“那很好呀，我喜歡坐在這裡，可以有點自己的空間。”

Bernd點點頭，他也有同樣的感覺，他喜歡這樣相處的感覺。今天一整天下來他們幾乎都混在一起，簡直要讓人喘不過氣，不過像Leo和Mo那樣的人大概是例外吧。

Marc很喜歡這樣躺在陽光下，感受傍晚的餘溫，他已經累一整天了，今天的訓練特別令人緊張，他很感激他不是個外野手而是個門將，雖然那好像沒有差別。

“天氣就像在巴塞隆納，是嗎?”Bernd問道。

“算了吧，那裡現在有40度，是很舒服啦，但如果巴塞隆納不是那麼熱我會更喜歡那裡。”

不必現在就把話題切換到西班牙，Bernd想著，然而他的思緒卻飄遠了，他開始思考如果現在皇馬立刻要買自己他一定會很快就答應，而且天氣這種小事或對俱樂部的忠誠將不足以影響他。

所以他只是輕描淡寫的回答”如果這是巴塞隆納唯一的缺點，那你在那裡一定很開心。”

“那裡真的很漂亮，”Marc說道”群山環繞著城市，非常美麗的山，你有沒有去過巴塞隆納?”

“只有匆匆經過，但我很想往東北邊深入旅遊。”他伸直雙腿，他可以感覺的到節慶的氣氛，如果不需要訓練的話。”但不是今年，我今年夏天打算去美國，在洛杉磯待一段時間，然後也許是內華達州，最後如果還有時間我會去探望我的父母。”

“我也是相同的情況，我總是被抱怨我看起來像無法照顧自己。”

“這我明白，我被家人抱怨說太長時間沒有聯繫，我父親甚至說他剛剛跟天空許願一個禮拜能看見我一次。”

Marc大笑起來，將雙手枕在他的腦後，享受著他和Bernd之間輕鬆的時光，他回頭看了一眼花園，該死，他們只剩四天的相處時間了。

Marc站了起來，低頭看著他“我要去拿杯喝的，要來一杯嗎?”

Bernd驚訝得抬起頭”當然，薑汁汽水，謝謝你。”Marcz點點頭，然後走了進去，雖然他知道他不必為此擔心，但Marc肯定不會抱怨。

Marc回來的時候手裡拿了兩個玻璃杯，裡面甚至浮著幾顆冰塊，他們笑著向後躺去，繼續享受這個美好的午後。

XXX

該死的，他感覺不到自己的手臂了，他訓練得過了頭，這個重量訓練幾乎可以稱上是地獄。他幾乎可以聽到其他人也在呻吟哀嚎，今天沒有人倖免，然而不同於 其他場上球員的是守門員的狀況特別慘烈，即便是Marc。他倒抽了口氣，Marc撲出了一個強勁的射門，但他現在還在發疼。

Bernd脫力的朝Timo笑笑”不如你來跟Marc一組，而我去告訴Kevin我跟他一起訓練?”Timo笑了，然後搖搖頭。

“不?我建議你去跟他一起，這樣我才可以躲在你們後面偷閒。”Bernd露出燦爛的笑容。

“我想真正的問題是，你們為什麼突然變得這麼要好。”Timo露出困惑的眼神。

“才不，我們沒有彼此也可以活得好好的。”

Timo點點頭，然而馬上就反悔了”你放屁，昨天我看見你們坐在那裡，連Emre都說怕打擾了你們的親密之旅。”

親密?這當中肯定有什麼誤會。”去他的親密之旅，我們只是像平常一樣談話，至少在那麼累人的訓練之後哪有心情想那麼多。”

Timo同情的點點頭，他知道Bernd是他的夥伴，所以他不打算繼續開玩笑。

“但你們比以前更了解對方了吧?”

真的那麼明顯嗎?Bernd忍不住悲觀的想，或許該想幾個理由掩蓋這件事，企圖扭轉大家的觀感，但他又覺得那樣太過幼稚，畢竟他們也不是每天都膩在一起。

“我想有些事情還是別知道的太多，但我想說的是，你也不會永遠與他為敵。”

“我想我還有5年的時間去思考該怎麼做，雖然我早就知道該怎麼做了。”Bernd扔下他的手套，對Timo笑笑，好在對方也笑了起來，不然他就不知道該怎麼面對因為緊張而差點拿他出氣的事情了。

Timo開始拉筋，伸展他的雙腿”你怎麼突然就釋懷了? 那麼多年Hrubesch都沒有解決你們倆到底哪個好這個難題，怎麼一下你就服服貼貼了?”

一針見血。當然有人會拿Marc已經是世界頂級球隊的門將這件事出來說，然後造成他們之間更多的仇恨。現在Marc已經向他證明自己不是個渾蛋了，但這個問題還是沒有答案，他可以理解其他人的情緒，但他自己呢?競爭還是沒有消失，而他並不喜歡輸的感覺。

但他不可能對Timo解釋這些，所以他只是嘲諷的笑笑”智慧是會隨著年紀生長的，但我想我可能沒有吧。”他跑向另一個球門，Marc已經等在那裏了，他看見Timo試圖翻白眼卻失敗了。

那天後來他們再也沒談這件事，但到了晚上獨處的時候，他就不得不思考Timo的話了。

Marc跟他畢竟是在同一個位置上競爭，雖然他們已經找到面對這種尷尬的方法，很快就又會是朋友，可以繼續玩在一起，然後企圖忘掉這些事情。但是他知道的是，或許他們永遠也不會成為知心好友-雖然現在關係的確是不一樣了-畢竟他們之間有了一個無人知曉的秘密。

拋開這些，他更想思考有關他即將到來的假期，以及新的賽季，而且不知怎麼的他好像一直都知道Marc會是那個征戰歐青賽的人，不是他，Bernd。

XXX

現在回想起來，毫無疑問的，美好的感覺不會持續太久。他已經知道Hrubesch為什麼要他隔天一早就去他的房間。

教練將他的手交叉，在他面前的紙上有好幾個名字，他有股不祥的預感，思考著所有可能，為什麼Hrubesch要單獨跟他討論，何況是一大早就談論有關陣容的事情，當中肯定有什麼不尋常。

Hrubesch輕咳了一聲”我想你應該知道我為什麼要單獨找你出來。”

Bernd點點頭，然後緩緩的吞了一口氣。

教練對他友善的微笑，然後說”我們已經確定好了的一場比賽的陣容，而我一直希望它能更穩固，在比賽開始之前，我反覆想過了很多次，也透過在這裡的幾天訓練確認了很多事情。”

Bernd還在猜測Hrubesch到底要跟他說什麼，他努力忍住絕望，雖然快要失敗了，他們到底會怎麼打算?他在最後這幾天的表現很好，而在藥廠他是絕無爭議的一號門將，然而這似乎不代表什麼。

“我不希望你太失落，Bernd你是一個很棒的門將，但下場比賽的先發我選了Marc。”突然間好像有什麼東西垮了，廢話，廢話，他用力表現出鎮定。

Hrubesch拍了拍他的肩膀”相信我，我知道你可以為我們拿下三分，做出這個決定就跟決定誰要從大名單被刪掉一樣難。”

他忍氣吞聲，硬是逼自己對Hrubesch點點頭然後微笑，而教練回以一個鼓勵的微笑。他可以理解這對教練來說也不甚容易，然而換取的卻是自己的夢想一次次的破碎。

該死的，上帝，他想扔下一切然後回家。現在他還必須要面對Marc，不過他很慶幸自己已經可以很好的控制住反映了。

直到訓練開始的時候，大家才得知陣容已經確定下來了，他們當中有些失望的面孔，而他盡自己最大的努力同情他們。

進行分組比賽的時候，有些人顯得有些不太煩，他們覺得不公平，他們絕對有權利覺得心情不好，因為就連他都不是太開心。

Timo默默地跑到他身邊，似乎早就預料到自己不會被選上一樣，表情比Bernd要怡然自得的多，甚至他整個人異常的興奮。

不過他也管不了那麼多了，自憐自艾不會帶來任何長進。他暗自發誓要將此轉為正面能量，不願失去培訓和鍛鍊自己的機會，反正他也沒有別的選擇，此時此刻除了Marc突然傷了他的腿，不然他是一點機會都沒有了。

XXX

他好不容易沉澱下來的情緒，在午餐的時候被Marc和他的燦爛笑容再度被挑起。Marc在他對面坐下，而他跟Matze和Christian坐在一起。

“怎麼，比賽已經到白熱化的階段了?”Marc說道，而他的開朗笑容只是再度惹怒Bernd。媽的，誰放這隻不識相的猴子進來的。Bernd知道自己不是在場唯一，也不是今天上午第一個在生氣的，但他只是戳了戳他的麵條。

“我說，巴西的經歷實在太酷了。”Matze非常體貼的想轉移話題，然而卻非常不幸的選錯了話題，這裡大概所有人都會忌妒他，畢竟只有他經歷過世界盃的決賽圈。算了，他想，總有一天他也可以的。

Christian在這種事情上通常很敏感，然而這次他似乎沒察覺Bernd的不爽”我敢打賭你會有很多休息時間的，因為其他人什麼機會也不會留給你。”他大笑，然後在Matze的手臂上打了一拳。

Bernd將滿腹辛酸藏在自己嘴裡，看著他們打鬧。

“我們待會見。”他喃喃的說道，然後起身往反方向走去。

他離開前他看見Marc也站了起來，跟上他的步伐，然後在電梯裡追上他。

“嘿，給我幾分鐘，一切都還好嗎?”Marc問道。

“當然。”Bernd嘶聲道”放輕鬆，事情能糟到哪去?”

Marc的臉色沉下來”別跟我鬧彆扭，我知道你的感覺。”

“我很好，等著看你怎麼發揮呢，你大可放心去玩。”Bernd覺得憤怒緩緩爬上腦門，為什麼Marc不該死的讓他獨處一下呢?即便在知道Hrubesch的決定之後還是打算要在他的傷口上開心地撒鹽巴嗎?

“到底怎麼了。”Marc問道，幾乎像是在懇求”我們可以解決它的。”

你作夢，老頭!他的憤怒已經在舌尖上打轉，但它仍決定要吞下它，他可不想再去見Klaus然後重複一樣的事情。

“我感覺到你很沮喪，而你無法解決。”Marc試圖拋出一個微笑，讓Bernd有一點點氣消，有一點喜歡他這個又笨，現在還該死的在笑的朋友。

但是這樣的快樂很短暫，於是他喃喃道”我需要一點時間收拾心情，或者打通電話給我爸媽。”在我自己的房間裡。

他覺得自己需要冷靜下來。

XXX

隔天早晨，他站在浴室裡的時候，電鈴響了。

“等我一下。”他喊道，手指再度穿過自己的頭髮-他那愚蠢又該死的捲髮，他看起來就像一隻綿羊!-試圖將它們拉順，然後拎起他的外套，前去開門。

他幾乎要撞上Marc，他站的離門太近了。

“嘿，你看路。”Bernd從Marc身上退開”你站在我的門外做什麼?”

“來等你去吃早餐。”Marc回答得很順，然而出乎Bernd意料的是，Marc以前從來沒有像今天這樣來找他過，何況昨天他們之間還略有不快。

他們一起走進餐廳，Marc跟在他身後，眼神不停搜索一個兩人的位置，Bernd覺得為什麼自己的一天要用這種方式開始?

他嘆了口氣，他想要一個人吃早餐，然而Marc從早餐就不打算放過他，不過跟昨天略有不同的是，Marc似乎擁有了察覺Bernd情緒的能力，總是對他投以異常溫柔的微笑。

Christian走進餐廳，並思索著自己該坐哪裡，Bernd用力希望他能走過來，然而Chris似乎察覺到了這樣尷尬的局面，有意的要避開他和ter Stegen，反倒是Timo泰然自若的坐下，帶著他一貫的微笑。

“你們為什麼都這麼安靜?”他旁邊的Marc問道，然而Bernd選擇了沉默，而Marc只是聳聳肩，然後繼續回到他的麥片”我只是在想，希望你昨天睡的還好。”

喔上帝，Marc。

“你到底想要怎麼樣?”Bernd問道，試圖保持冷靜”我是說，你早上來找我這很好，但是我們不能慢慢來嗎?”

Marc看了他一眼，隨即又用一個溫柔到令人驚訝的聲音說”我只是想對你好一點，並花時間跟你相處。”

花時間。Bernd目瞪口呆地盯著他，彷彿他說的是什麼外文，他覺得自己就像個愚蠢的卡通人物。

“我們已經花了太多時間在一起，每天晚上8個小時在花園，然後是整個晚上我們都在一起。”

“是啊，”Marc平靜的說”但是永遠會有其他的狀況，我希望我們還有彼此。”

喔太好了，這頓早餐他大概吃不下了。他站起來，咕噥了幾句無意義的話，把Marc留在原地，如果他想要的是這個，那他真是大錯特錯了。


	3. Chapter 3

訓練讓他感到難受，昨天的事給他的挫折太大，他覺得自己無法坦然面對。他只能勉強告訴自己未來還能有更多比賽，這是他能想到最好的理由。他還有很多的機會證明自己，並且他現在是球隊的主力門將而在巴薩的Marc求之不得的。

 

然而Marc稍早那一席話還是令他感到惱怒。我只是試著當個好人，並且陪在你旁邊。陪在他旁邊!!在過去的7年之中他們已經在一起太多時間了，而現在Marc卻要因為這樣的理由，要花費更多時間只為了待在他身邊安慰他?為此，他覺得自己極度的不幸，即便在昨天之前他們的談話相當愉快，Bernd依然覺得Marc就像顆炸藥一樣隨時等著把他們都給炸毀。

 

而在守門練習時，他盡了最大的努力要避開Marc而只跟Timo待在一起訓練，他怕極了Marc會再有早餐時那樣的反應。

 

“早上發生了什麼我該擔心的事嗎?”Timo笑得像個白癡，噢他的確是。

 

Bernd並沒有回答他，只是稍稍施力將球拋過去，然而球卻加倍用力的被丟回來，媽的，他們肯定又在拿這件事打賭了，他們就不能去八卦別的球員嗎?

 

“我不知道他為什麼那麼黏我，更慘的是我手足無措，他以為我都沒有感覺嗎?”過了一陣Bernd嘶吼道。

 

“我想他是在觀察你。”Timo繼續笑，然後擰擰他的眉毛。

 

Marc和Klaus在不遠的地方進行訓練，卻不時朝他們這裡-尤其是他-投來目光，甚至是在跑步或熱身的時候，他覺得如果Marc再不停下來的話他會整天都無法集中精神的。

 

他很確定Marc有其目的，是想擾亂他嗎?從訓練分散他的注意力?如果是這樣，他已經達到他的目的了，並且也解釋了他們倆早餐時的尷尬情緒。但是也僅僅可能是Marc的偏執，因為他並不相信Marc是那種會玩心理戰的人，他沒有必要，很遺憾的，他不需要特地做什麼就能讓Bernd心煩意亂。

 

所以問題仍然是為什麼Marc這麼積極纏著他。為了交朋友?這是他想到最壞的答案，為什麼他們不能好好交朋友呢?難道這不該是問題的最終答案嗎?或是Marc是認真的-雖然相當尷尬-要跟他建立親密的關係。

 

他冷哼一聲，決定先保留這個想法。

 

XXX

 

Hrubesch鳴哨宣布訓練結束時他正倒在地上，今天是平淡無奇的一天。好個廢話，該死的，他應該要表現出他最好的樣子，他必須證明自己的實力比Marc還高，他值得世界第一的稱號。他從來沒想過為什麼Timo或Loris受的了被這樣對待，他們也沒有輸Marc多少，然而Timo卻總是樂呵呵的，認真面對每一次訓練。儘管競爭，但Timo他們為什麼卻從沒出現他跟Marc之間出現過的問題?

 

老天在上，他覺得自己無比愚蠢，他花了半天的時間在想Marc的事，甚至有點迷失在這件事裡，這真是不正常，他還有很多事情好做，他禁止自己再去想這件事，再多一秒都不行。

 

“今晚有什麼計畫?”他轉向Joshua，他正坐在他旁邊，彎身綁他的鞋帶。

 

“烹飪吧，我猜，在酒店的廚房裡。”

 

“沒錯，要做開胃菜跟甜點。”Robin從中插話。

 

好吧，烹飪從來不是他拿手的項目，在家裡母親會弄好一切，而在勒沃庫森的時候他則去餐廳吃。不過或許一切還沒那麼糟糕，如果要避開Marc的話這正是個好藉口，然後他驚恐想著，在勒沃庫森時有一次他跟Sonny(孫興慜!?)試圖要做點東西吃，結果他們差點切掉了Sonny的拇指。

 

XXX

 

一切都進行得很順利，除了每個人都非常沒天賦這一點。尤其是Bernd，他幾乎燒焦每一樣東西，切東西也不太在行，他望著被他切的極不整齊的洋蔥，滿眼淚花，而酒店的工作人員用充滿憐憫的眼神望著桌上的食材。

 

Christian則展現了高超的廚藝，Bernd目瞪口呆的望著他快速的切著蔬菜。

 

“你在家常做飯嗎?”他問道。

 

“是啊，因為我搬出來之後家裡只有我一個人了，總得學些技能。”Christian微笑，而他也被Christian的好心情微微感染，他笑起來像一縷陽光，他會做飯，是個完美的兒子人選。

 

Christian很可愛，但絕不適合他，他偷偷的想著，他喜歡比較開放的人，他為男性魅力、主導大多事情的人所吸引。

 

Matze和Felix負責他們的主食-醃漬羊肉，以及將手揉的麵團放進煮好的番茄湯裡。Marc和Timo則被分配到甜點，而Bernd則是水果沙拉，這是少數他拿手的事情所以他很快就做好了。

 

然後他看著Christian將剛剛的洋蔥丟進鍋裡，Bernd在邊上觀察著其他人會比讓他親自下去煮安全許多。

 

“這裡還好吧。”Marc突的出現在他身邊，太好了，Marc臉上的表情彷彿顯現出他知道Bernd一秒鐘都不想理他。

 

“這邊應該沒什麼問題。”Can出現在他們中間，確定他們今天晚上能吃到人吃的食物”你呢?已經好了?還是….”

 

“是的我做完了。”Marc聳聳肩”沒什麼事情好做的，我猜。”

 

他們維持了了幾秒的沉默，然後Marc開口”怎麼了?我覺得你今天一整天的表現都好奇怪。”

 

氣氛突然銳利了起來。“我很奇怪?明明是你一大早就在攻擊我。”

 

“攻擊?”Marc不可置信地看著他”我只是一大早跑去找你，然後你就對此生氣了?”

 

“你這樣的行為超乎了我的預期，我們倆曾經有一起吃過早餐嗎?”

 

“為什麼不?還是這是你為什麼不想跟我一起吃早餐的原因?”

 

是的，他想說，只因為是你，但在他說出來之前Marc搶著開口

 

“或許我們該到外面去說。”

 

Bernd聳聳肩，事實上他對於跟Marc再次進行什麼深度談話一點興趣都沒有，一如過去的6年，但此刻他只是跟了出去。

 

外面的氛圍輕鬆多了，沒有了其他人的干擾，Marc靠在入口的柱子上，冷靜地望著他”好了，告訴我你到底糾結什麼，我一直覺得到目前為止我們處的很好。”

 

他聳聳肩，告訴自己要冷靜應付”我沒有什麼問題，但我已經花了一整天的時間在你身上，而我沒有這麼多時間可以一直給你。”

 

“老兄，我以為已經到了最後幾天了，你已經滿腦子都是你的旅行計畫了，但你現在是如此的惹人厭，以及…淫蕩。”

 

(原文是zickig…..我怎麼查都只有淫蕩的意思:P)

 

淫蕩!他現在是淫蕩的婊子了!”喔那還真是抱歉了，我現在一點都不想看見你!”

 

Marc瞪大著眼睛看著他”如果你是因為昨天的事情在鬧脾氣，那我就不懂了，我以為我們已經說開了，為什麼你又回到昨天的樣子?”

 

“那換你見鬼的來試試啊，我來這邊是因為我想上場，而不是坐在旁邊看著，而你，你什麼都沒做就獲得了信任，你明明知道那是什麼感覺，媽的，你分明知道身為第二選擇是什麼感覺!”

 

Marc翻了個白眼”你聽我說，如果有任何人比你更懂得這種感受，那人肯定是我，就像你所說的，我是排在Bravo後面的二號門將。”

 

雖然很詭異，但事實的確如此，他在巴塞隆納的地位要低於Barvo，但他很樂於做一個替補或是只在歐冠出場的人，不過Marc在巴塞隆納的狀況又不太能跟他在國家隊受到的對待比較。

 

“現在你知道我是怎麼一回事了，”Bernd用他能做到的最平靜的口吻說道”你也應該知道我是怎麼看你的了。”

 

Marc瞪了他一眼”對我明白了，但這不是我決定的，決定這一切的人是Hrubesch，你卻為此把氣出在我身上，你希望我怎麼做?搞砸那一場他媽的比賽好讓你可以上場嗎?”

 

當然，那是他夢寐以求，他只是單純的希望自己比Marc更好，希望Hrubesch給他一個機會證明，他要的就是這麼簡單。

 

“Shit!”Marc又接著說”你知道你今天是怎麼對待我的嗎?你躲避我就好像我有痲瘋病一樣。”

 

“我不是那樣想，”Bernd試著讓自己的聲音不那麼像挑釁，然他卻失敗了，因為Marc根本不理他

 

”說真的，”Marc打斷他”我從來不想跟你對抗，我甚至想試著了解你，但你卻把我推拒在外。”

 

Marc死死的望著Bernd”如果你還沒有喪失記憶的話，也許你還會記得，”他冷冷地說，聲音裡不帶一點感情”你也被大家捧的高高在上，比所有人都要厲害，而事實確實如此，然而同樣的情況我面對的卻是偉大的Messi一而再地告訴我要我自己去做好防守的工作。”

 

“首先，他不是那個意思，其次-”

 

“你看，你跟他一樣的傲慢又令人厭惡，你快要逼瘋我了!”

 

眼見Marc沒有要說下去的意思，Bernd將原本要說的話吞下。

 

“其次我想說的是，如果你遇到的狀況是如此，那我很抱歉，但我並不認為不同狀況下的感受會不一樣，我跟你一樣為此煎熬，只是情況不同。”Bernd直視著Marc的雙眼說道。

 

與Marc預期相反的，Bernd居然安慰起他來，他的眼神慌亂起來，尋找著適當的措辭，直到他發現Bernd也抿著唇在思考。

 

“你不相信我嗎?”Marc問道，眼神中閃動著雄性動物的光芒，而Bernd直直地望著他的雙眼。

 

“這答案對你來說很重要嗎?”

 

“我想我對你沒有其他問題了，我明天還是可以去找你。”Marc停下來喘口氣才得以繼續說”我不想要你再生我的氣，還有其實我喜歡你，只是我不明白你為什麼不相信我。”

 

他喜歡Bernd，上帝，他說出來了。此刻他覺得複雜的情緒在他腦子裡翻攪，而他試圖找出一種來面對Bernd，或許是自卑，又或許是歉疚?

 

Bernd眨眨眼，思考著”我喜歡你”與”我想花時間跟你在一起”這兩句話之間的差距，說出這種話並不容易，尤其對一個成年男子來說，他們現在不是幼稚園兒童而是兩個活生生的成年男子，也因此他想不出一個適當的回應。

 

Marc看著他，揚揚眉毛，空氣安靜的令人尷尬於是他開口”或許我們該放下幼稚的遊戲，然後試著好好相處。”

 

“我的媽，是的，如果它對你是如此的重要。”Bernd停頓了一下”為什麼這件事對你來說如此重要?”

 

Marc看著地板，最後非常緩慢的開口，聲音異常低沉“我想，我只是不想失去一個明白我，並且可以跟我討論這件事的人。”

 

他還記得他前幾天才對自己發誓要對Marc好一點，當時的情況對彼此來說都太艱難，即使沒有，他也不能像對待一個痲瘋病人般一見他就逃，那有違他對自己的誓言。突然之間他覺得自己有點對不起Marc，他不該將自己的怨念發洩在Marc身上，而是應該好好跟Klaus 與Hrubesch談論這件事。

 

以及-雖然這很痛苦-放下這個執念，他和Marc之中終將有一個是被留在板凳上的，而或許Timo自始至終都是抱持著這樣簡單的思維。雖然他總認為自己該是被選中那個，但他們一年少說要見面4或5次，而這件事每次都造成他們之間的敵意。

 

好吧，這一次將不只是計畫了，他要嘗試著去喜歡Marc，幾天前他試過，現在顯然是失敗了，所以他決定要重頭來過，也許他必須學會真正的接納Marc成為他思考的一部份。而這將不只是在U21，現在他們都是23歲，即將跨進下一個級別的競爭裡，如果有一天他們可以一起跨進國家隊的大門，那這樣的相處模式將會大大減低他們產生摩擦的機會。

 

這關乎未來，他想，他們的未來。

 

所以在簡短的咳嗽之後Bernd開口”很抱歉我將自己的沮喪施加在你身上，你不該為此責備自己。”

 

這句話讓Marc回神”所以我們之間，可以少點壓力的，對吧?”

 

“至少壓力不會來自我。”

 

“很高興這件事終於得到解決……”

 

有好一陣子，他們只是站在那裡望著對方，先打破尷尬的是Marc，他朝對方緩緩伸出手，然而他得到的不是握手，Bernd快速朝他撲過來，將他擁進懷中，像是足球場上的擁抱。然而Bernd聽見心臟快速跳動，當他用力壓上Marc胸膛的時候。

 

該死的，如果有人看到了呢?這將會是明天的新聞標題，他幾乎可以看見新聞斗大的標題寫著”ter Stegen與Leno-含淚和解。”而下面的配圖是他們倆深深的擁抱。

 

“好了，如果問題解決了，我們可以回去了嗎?”他笨拙的放開Marc，Marc看了他一眼，給了他一個意味深長的眼神，然後點點頭。

 

XXX

 

當Bernd躺上床的時候，他真是該死的高興。他已經準備好再次跟Klaus談談有關他跟Marc之間的事情，當然，做為不能上場的那個他是失落的，但他已經期待著在勒沃庫森的新賽季，在此之前他要展開他的假期…..下賽季將會有不同與以往的挑戰，因為他們依然要在歐冠奮戰，而他發誓要專注在每一場比賽，不能讓Marc專美於前。他打了個哈欠，微微笑了，Marc有時候真的挺蠢的，他很想知道他的腦袋到底是什麼做的。

 

那些事情今晚將被他拋在腦後，他關掉檯燈，然後轉回他身邊，想著Marc在黑暗中的雙眼。他現在想睡了，並期待著一個好夢。

 

Marc身上好香，並且他的手臂似乎相當舒適。

 

該死的，他怎麼會沒想到?有時候他也不是很明白自己的腦袋在想什麼，他翻了個身，然後將枕頭調整成足夠舒適的形狀。

 

他覺得自己真的無可救藥，他期待已久的假期對他的吸引力似乎已經遠遠不及Marc了。


	4. Chapter 4

“所以，男士們。”Klaus說，搓著他的手”今天是最後一天，我們一樣要付出全力，然後我們就可以回家享受假期。”

 

“我們!”Bernd盡量好聲好氣的說道，就像他一直以來的那樣，然而大家都知道只會有Marc，不過最近他總是想著如果有一天他進了成年隊，情況是否只會更嚴重。他身旁的Timo輕嘆了一口氣，他們倆顯然又要度過無精打采的一天了。

 

而另一邊的Marc傾身在Bernd耳邊輕聲說道”謝天謝地，再多一天。”

 

Bernd突然覺得耳邊嗡嗡作響，昨夜非常短暫，他睡得很不好，而他還夢到一些很糟糕的事情，而那糟糕的事情甚至讓他臉紅，儘管他告訴自己不要去想。

 

Marc若有所思地看著他“一切都還好嗎?”

 

Bernd勉強擠出一個友好的微笑”都很好，只是我很累。”

 

“噢，我也是，徹夜難眠。”Bernd皺起眉頭，這是真的，Marc看起來比平常還要疲憊，他的臉皺在一起，變成一個難看的表情。

 

另一邊，Timo正抓著一瓶水咕嚕咕嚕地喝著，所有人看起來都快要到極限了，而他們都還必須要背負另一個艱難的賽季，他想，至少他是這樣。

 

所以他又將注意力轉回他即將到來的假期，他是如此的渴望這個，他會有兩到三周的時間沒有人嘮叨他，他會睡到下午兩三點才起床，吃任何他想吃的。還有，如果可以伴隨一場勝利那他會再開心不過。

 

“拜託，我們不能假裝訓練場已經關閉然後回家嗎?”Timo咆嘯著說。

 

“所以你家裡有賢妻在等你是吧?”Bernd嘲諷般地說。

 

Timo嚴肅的點頭”我就是有…….到底憑什麼女朋友們不能來訓練營?”

 

“或許Hrubesch是覺得我們會為此分心….”

 

Timo搖搖頭“我不認為這是最好的解釋，你不停的在等待那個適合的人出現，然後現在你必須遠離他整整兩個禮拜，你忍的住嗎?”

 

把話接下去的是默默走到他們身邊的Marc，而他只是聳聳肩”話不能這麼說，有時候我跟Dani也會這樣分離好一段時間，不僅僅是因為我們不想太過依賴彼此，她有她的學業，而我們必須面對這樣的難處。”

 

Timo皺起眉頭”所以如果可以的話，Carina會來的，我們從以前開始就是這樣，她會發簡訊給我告訴我他多麼想我。”

 

喔，上帝，Timo是如此純情的一個人，雖然這有點尷尬，但Bernd仍然覺得這一點很迷人，這麼一個蓄著大鬍子，看起來笨拙的Timo內心卻有著異於常人的浪漫，去年他在威尼斯的婚禮充滿了玫瑰花瓣和愛心，是如此的充滿情調，甚至Bernd都有些感動，大家都說同性戀者可能情感豐富，然而Bernd卻不認為自己屬於那種人，他只是著迷於Timo談論他妻子時眼裡的神情。

 

“好吧。”Marc咧嘴笑了起來”那對我來說可不是這麼一回事”他咳了一聲”不過呢，這裡確實有東西能分散的注意力。”

 

是Klaus，Bernd想著，而這位門將教練此時正瞇著眼看向他們這邊，而Bernd輕輕咬牙，猜測Klaus是不是又要對他們發牢騷。

 

不過他並沒有。”來吧各位，繼續你們的訓練，坐在那裏並不會有任何幫助。教練對他們大喊。

 

XXX

 

當訓練結束時他幾乎覺得他需要一根拐杖，不過往好處想至少他結束訓練了，而且他不是一個人。

 

其他人都還在更衣室裡忙東忙西，Bernd脫下他的衣服然後站到蓮蓬頭底下，Timo已經迅速洗完澡準備出去，而Bernd很高興他可以獨享浴室和溫暖的熱水，他感受到全身的肌肉都放鬆下來，現在它們充滿了力量。

 

然後Marc走了進來，站在他的身邊，他身上滿是令人充滿遐想的白色泡泡。上帝，還有很多空間，為什麼他偏偏要站到自己旁邊!

 

他的目光停在Marc身上，水珠順著胸膛往下流，先是腹部，然後是臀部，久經鍛鍊的結實身形讓Bernd忍不住多看了幾眼，他的目光甚至移到了腿根處，並且看見了那巨大的東西…..

 

隨著感受到喉嚨發癢，Bernd驚訝的發現自己有了反應，不，不能再盯著他看了。

 

他在心裡大喊著提醒自己看向別處，但Marc已經發現他了，不過他只是抓了抓他仍潮濕的頭髮，然後看向Bernd。他並沒有拒絕Bernd的目光，儘管他現在一絲不掛。廢話，廢話，廢話，這裡只是淋浴間，彼此看來看去又不是什麼大不了的事情!!

 

他又看了Marc的臉一眼，而他仍然在微笑。

 

Bernd嚥了嚥口水，他必須承認Marc真的長的不賴，他身材高大且身體健壯，如果他在別的情況下見到他肯定不會想將他踢下床，而是做完全相反的事情。

 

Marc繼續望著他，眼睛抓著他的目光不讓他離開，就好像他是獵物而Marc是獵人，該死的，他覺得全身的血液全都衝上腦門和腿根，呼喚著他做些什麼，Bernd告訴自己不能繼續這樣下去，雖然這裡沒有別人。

 

然後Nico的大笑聲從更衣室傳來，Moritz和Leo的拿著毛巾正在打鬧，Leo的叫聲穿透整個淋浴間。Marc終於肯移開他的目光，打破Bernd的尷尬處境。Bernd抓住機會，拿起他的洗髮精離開浴室，他可以告訴其他人是因為熱水導致他的臉頰紅透。他用最快的速度套上他的紅色運動外套，然後衝回他的房間。

 

XXX

 

Bernd來回踱步，他知道自己不能坐以待斃，他剛剛盯著Marc，而且不是像之前那樣是為了挑釁他。雖然沒有人會覺得在淋浴間跟隊友四目相交有什麼不對，即便你盯著的是他的屁股。

 

不過這從來沒有發生過。以前Bernd跟隊友們待在淋浴間的時候從來沒有這種感覺，或者說這從來不是問題，因為當你一周裡有5天都必須面對你赤裸又英俊的隊友時，漸漸的就會習慣。但他現在非常確定剛剛的情況跟過去他所經歷的完全不同。

 

跟男人們一起洗澡是一件事，跟一群知道是什麼回事的朋友們一起洗澡又是另一回事，然而現在他必須該死的承認他還在想著Marc身體的線條。或許Marc根本還沒弄清楚來龍去脈，或只是覺得Bernd又在神經兮兮了，這是好事，如果他要為剛剛的事情撒謊，至少Marc或許還會相信他。

 

老天在上，這到底是怎麼回事?先前他在淋浴間看到無數次Marc的裸體都不曾有一樣的感覺，又或者是Marc僅僅只是曖昧的注視著，卻沒有進一步的動作……好了，不准再胡思亂想了，他告訴自己，這勢必已經引起Marc的誤會或懷疑，繼續下去只會讓事情更糟糕。是Marc抬眼望著他的，他不必為此跟自己過不去，更不需要感到羞恥。

 

敲門聲打斷了他的思緒，該死的這不是真的吧，Marc存心要讓他陷入瘋狂嗎?

 

Bernd前去開門-小心翼翼的-然後被門後的Kevin(沃胖)嚇了一大跳。

 

“呃….你還好嗎?”Kevin小心問道，提高了警覺，似乎發現Bernd有點不對勁。

 

“我沒事…..就是頭有點痛。”他不想被人發現他的異狀，尤其是他的隊長。

 

“那你還能過來嗎?或許你會想打場乒乓?”

 

“當然。”如果此時有什麼東西能轉移他的注意力那再好不過了。

 

XXX

 

“這不公平，你總是贏!”Leo不滿的大叫，然後誇張的揮舞著乒乓球拍。”說真的，你到底怎麼辦到的?”

 

Bernd大聲笑了起來，因為他意外的發現他百分之百投入在這場比賽上，而不是像剛才一樣胡思亂想。

 

“再來一場?”他充滿希望的問道。

 

然而Leo卻搖搖頭“我才不要讓你繼續贏，Moritz我們去打FIFA?”

 

FIFA聽起來是個很棒的主意，只要能他分心，他跟著Leo進到隔壁的房間，他們在沙發上坐下來，拿起把手。

 

“大開殺戒的時間到了。”Marc不知道什麼時候竄了進來在Bernd的身邊坐下。Bernd嚥下一口水，因為他又趕到一陣輕微的雞皮疙瘩。他迴避著Marc的目光，盡力忽略那股Marc身上沐浴乳的味道，Marc彎身拿起把手的時候他又覺得不自在了，大腦開始當機，特別是他又送上那個淋浴間的微笑的時候….媽的，他覺得自己無法集中精神。

 

他們倆倆分組-Leo和Moritz鐵定是一起誰都拆不散他們-而Bernd跟Marc一組，顯然他們不覺得讓這兩人一組有什麼不好，即使他們的關係不像外傳的那樣不好。

 

Marc朝他那裏擠了擠，事實上在沙發上他們根本沒有移動空間，只能手肘靠著手肘，膝蓋彼此貼著，而這樣過多的身體接觸讓Bernd感到難受。

 

“嘿你不能同情我。”比賽進行時Leo朝他們開玩笑喊道。

 

“我才沒有。”Bernd頂回去，然後將專注力放回比賽中，他跟Marc的配合顯然不是很好，再加上Marc不經意的碰觸都會讓他分心，但他不會認輸的。

 

Leo和Moritz差點就贏了，當然，Leo現在又在不甘心的大叫了。

 

現在遊戲結束了，他們仍坐在沙發上，雙腿靠在一起，他幾乎可以感受到Marc的體溫，即便他們都穿著褲子。然後Marc像是聽到了他的心聲一樣，將手放上Bernd的大腿。

 

“剛剛那場還真刺激。”他說，然後輕拍Bernd的大腿，卻沒有收回他的手。

 

媽的，Bernd發誓他感受到Marc絕對有將指尖收緊，透過牛仔褲正在撫摸他的大腿。

 

“復仇!!”Leo和Moritz喊著，不過沒有人表示意見。

 

“不。”Marc收回他放在Bernd腿上的手，打了一個大大的哈欠”今天我不想再玩了，我要去睡覺，明天再說吧。”

 

“真的嗎?”Moritz失望的看著他”或是我們做點別的….”

 

“不，時間寶貴我要睡覺去了。”

 

Bernd盯著自己的腿，該死，這一切，他抬起眼順著Marc的離開的背影，然後也跟著起身”我想我也得去睡了。”

 

XXX

 

該死，1:48，他盯著自己的手機，令人難以置信的時間，明天他又該怎麼辦?他通常不是個會失眠的人，但現在他躺在床上，腦袋裡兜著同一件該死的事。Marc最近太常奪走他的注意力，現在甚至連睡眠都不留給他。

 

他嘆了口氣，翻過身去。他覺得現在他和Marc之間一定有一個人瘋了，否則要怎麼解釋Marc把手放在他腿上的行為?要不是他過度理解，就是Marc已經發現了什麼並試圖回應他。

 

不，當然不是，Marc只把他當好隊友。

又或者-儘管他一直逃避承認-他的確瘋狂地愛上Marc了，而最壞的情況是Marc也知道了。

 

不可能的，Marc太遲鈍不可能發現的。現在他必須讓自己不那麼明顯，或許明天他能Timo聊些無所謂的話題，試著轉移焦點。

 

然而這感覺還是有點奇怪，畢竟兩個星期前他們還是彼此競爭的對手，說話尖酸不留情面。是因為挫折感?他又不是斯德哥爾摩症患者，又或者他只是單純崇拜Marc?被他的外表吸引?他不知道。

 

他只知道現在自己急需睡眠。不然在明天戰術會議時打瞌睡可不是什麼好事，他試圖放鬆，數到十，然後平穩的呼吸，他重複了好幾遍，也的確放鬆下來了，但就是無法睡著。

 

媽的，唯一的問題大概是Marc的模樣在他腦海裡揮之不去。

 

XXX

 

“需要咖啡嗎?”Leo問著，手卻沒停下動作，彷彿他早知道對方一定會需要。

 

“謝謝。”他接過杯子，試著微笑”我做了什麼讓你這樣服務我?”

 

“因為你看起來糟透了。”Leo搖手”你昨天沒有睡覺嗎?”

 

“顯然是沒有。”他喃喃道，大概只有5或4個小時吧，去你的ter Stegen。

 

積極的思考，他對自己說道，在出發去捷克之前他必須好好想一想，他必須擺脫Marc和他帶來的該死的一切。上帝，他不能讓這件事持續影響他的心思。

 

Bernd嘆了一口氣，他必須跟Klaus談談，他得回家一趟。”我得見我的家人。”他用只有自己聽的到的音量說，這是他能想到最好的藉口，這是他昨晚決定的，儘管可能要花上一些時間，但他必須遠離這些，就像其實他知道Moritz也會溜回多特蒙德去一樣，他現在急需空間思考，而最好的理由就是回家一趟，雖然他不會真的回去。

 

好個正當的理由，又可以讓他保持清醒。


	5. Chapter 5

此刻Bernd緩慢的在他父母的車道上開著，他感到疲憊和緊張，回家的路途很漫長，但他很高興他有很多時間思考，他的母親一直為此激動不已，甚至是歐青賽前就開始了。

 

早餐的事情過後，他花了一上午的時間想Marc前一晚的詭異行為，他認為Marc為磨蹭了他的大腿而感到後悔，但他也說不準那種感覺，他試圖在後來的戰術會議上蒐集每一個眼神，但他只得到Klaus擔憂的眼神。甚至連Timo都感受到了不對勁的氣氛，顯然他也被Bernd和Marc之間的情緒影響了。午餐時Bernd聽見Timo在詢問Marc的事情，他豎起耳朵聆聽，卻沒聽見預期中Marc大發飆之類的新聞。

 

不過這也沒關係了，如果Marc不是感到後悔的話，他大概會粗暴地指著他，而不是像現在這樣默不作聲。

 

沒關係的，他告訴自己，這不是打賭或任何愚蠢的遊戲，沒有輸贏。

 

XXX

 

他像往常一樣回到家裡，Bernd不禁感覺到他好像從未離開。即便他無法常常回家，他的家人對他來說仍舊非常重要，聽起來非常老生常談，但他在家裡感到全然的自在，他甚至曾經認為在勒沃庫森踢球唯一的缺點就是離家太遠。

 

此刻他舒適的坐在父母的花園裡，享受著溫暖的夜晚。

 

所有人的注意力都放在他那小姪女身上，他的父母，尤其是他母親，強烈的希望Daniel的妻子能撥出多一點時間照顧他們的第一個孫女。

 

對此他只能對著Danny苦笑，即便Danny已經相當努力在賺錢好買下他們自己的房子，然後搬出去住，毫無疑問他結婚這件事情非常突然，幾乎可以說是可怕，一開始只是一個女孩，然後婚禮和孩子就迅速隨之而來，Danny完成這些事的速度異常的快速。

 

有時候-其實是非常-他非常羨慕Danny，他的小家庭，他的工作，雖然能在德甲聯賽穩定出場並不是什麼見不得人的事情，而是相反的非常光榮，但他卻時常覺得能像Danny那樣或許更好，即便他一直試圖說服自己不要對此產生自憐自艾的想法。

 

他母親將一本相簿遞到他身邊”看看她，你無法想像她有多麼漂亮，Danny你該為此感到驕傲的。”

 

Bernd瀏覽著那些相片，點了點頭”看這兩張，她好討人喜歡。”他看向他的哥哥”看這張，下次請務必讓她離媽遠一點。”他低聲對哥哥打趣的說道，而對方則用一陣無法憋住的笑聲回應他。

 

不過事實上，家裡的氣氛如此溫馨有一部份是來自於他父親，他即將迎來60歲生日，而他們的叔叔打算一手主辦大型的慶生會以紀念，他跟Danny需要煩惱的事情只有禮物的的部分。

 

“我們得跟酒店方確認人數。”他父親開口”今年你還是一個人去嗎?”

 

他困難的點點頭，雖然這不是什麼困難的問題，他們從不逼問，在他父母發現他從不交女朋友之後，即便他們並不能理解為什麼全勒沃庫森的女人都看不上他們的兒子，而他為什麼也不從帶她們回家。

 

他的父親嘆了口氣。

 

“我明白你們總是有著許多壓力，不能被發現或是不方便公開，但我認為你不能讓它影響你的私人生活。”

 

Bernd苦澀的笑了，以前當家裡問起這類問題的時候他的藉口都是他現在不適合有一個女朋友，不過很顯然的，未來的十年他都能用這個理由規避那些問題，感謝上帝。

 

但是然後呢?他的父母總是接受他的任何一切，包括在這件事情上他的解釋，他們對他的愛使他們不多問，但這並不代表他們能接受一個同性戀兒子。他們過於保守，他們從來沒在家裡討論過同性戀這件事，所以其實他不知道他們對此有什麼想法。

 

他只知道他不能拿這段關係去打賭，或許他們知道了之後就不會再繼續愛他，而眼下他需要他的家人，他不想在此時打破他們的關係，所以最好也別問，他寧願繼續隱瞞。

 

他始終是個好孩子，家裡年紀最小的，也是俱樂部的驕傲，一個很棒的兒子。

 

不過好兒子的定義通常不包括同性戀，所以他將這個想法鎖進抽屜裡。

 

“有人餓了嗎?”父親揮揮手終止話題，不過Bernd搖搖頭。

 

母親與Danny的未婚妻正靠在廚房的吧檯邊聊天，手中拿著一顆舊足球，那是Bernd和Danny小時候和鄰居小朋友玩的東西，Danny笑了，她說他曾經幻想自己是一個巴伐利亞州的足球員，要不是他們打算結婚的話他真的會去。

 

“其實是你的問題吧?”Danny問道，看著他又看向那顆足球，而他的口氣就像是他很早就看穿了些什麼。

 

“不是，為什麼這樣問?”

 

“因為你表現的就像個施瓦本人。(註一)”他笑道。Bernd也不禁笑起來，很爛的玩笑但永遠有用。

 

他試著推開腦海裡冒出來的Marc去思考，但他沮喪的發現他失敗了。

 

“不完全是足球，更像是……人際關係。”

 

“哇，聽起來很有趣，球隊裡發生了什麼事嗎?”

 

嚴格來說，其實就是這兩件事的癥結。

 

“假設，”他說，沒有直接回答問題”有個人他會莫名撩動你的情緒，讓你感到緊張，而你也發現他是故意的，你對他有興趣，但考慮到他有另一段感情而且他們關係複雜，你會怎麼做?”

 

“嗯哼。”Danny靠著椅背”這聽起來是個很貼近事實的假設性問題，你打算要更明確的告訴我些什麼嗎?”

 

Bernd不耐煩的甩甩手“我們還是終止談話這個好了，就當我沒提過。”

 

Danny只是笑了起來”嘿我不是那個意思，不願意跟我談話你可以繼續鑽牛角尖，而我要去睡覺了。”

 

“我認為，那不僅僅只是你的問題。”長時間的沉默之後Danny說”如果他有一段放不下的關係，那也是他的問題，他必須做出選擇，或達成什麼協議。”

 

Bernd嘆了一口氣，或許他哥哥是對的，他根本是在瞎猜，該對這件事情負責任的人是Marc，而他也幾乎對Daniela一無所知。

 

“另外我建議你，如果你想看看什麼色情影片或女性裸體的東西你可以找我，我不知道你對那些東西的接受度是多少，但若你有興趣那你就該試試看。”

 

Bernd不由得笑了起來，Danny一直以來就對這些亂七八糟的東西總是特別擅長，而他們最好不要讓他妻子知道比較好。

 

“不我不會的，你知道我不會。”Bernd還是在笑”我認為他只是尋求一段穩定的關係，而這跟她是否火辣動人無關。”

 

Danny看了他一眼”你確定?”

 

不，他不確定。他突然發現Marc其實比他想的要誠實，至少在身體吸引這回是上是的，所以他才那樣捏了他，但也有可能他其實是個大騙子，Marc隱藏情感的部分，只想跟所有人玩玩就走。

 

Danny一臉若有所思的樣子”就像我剛才說的，如果你對他沒興趣，只是想拐女孩子上床，那你就不該這樣做。”他看著他”但我想他對你來說不是你一點興趣都沒有的人。”

 

這話在Danny嘴裡聽起來是那麼容易。他不禁思考，或許對Marc來說自己可能是玩玩就好的對像。

 

XXX

 

Marc的笑容像是具有傳染力，他也不由得笑了起來，即便Marc拉著他靠近自己。他有那麼一刻為自己的猶豫感到愚蠢，因為這一切比他想的還要美好。Marc的手準確無誤的在他背上游移，隨後他們不得不放慢速度，他緩緩推開Marc好讓對方感覺到他的興奮。

 

他的溫暖氣息吐在Bernd的臉部和頸子上，衣衫不整的樣子讓他看起來格外情色，眼前的男人看起來是如此之誘人，他在過去的性生活裡從來沒有過如此美妙卻又真實的感受。

 

Marc慢慢插入他的手指，緩緩推進並按摩著，他的技巧真好，Bernd不由自主地扭起腰來，他開始疑惑為什麼自己能忍這麼久，尤其在知道他擁有一雙線條漂亮的手臂和一對如此靈巧的手指之後。

 

Bernd開始低聲喘氣，對方稍稍停下動作”沒關係的，”Marc輕吻他的脖子，然後一路延伸到耳邊”這是給你的，我想聽聽你的聲音。”Marc說了兩次，他們靠的更近，Marc增加了手上的速度，更用力的向前推進，他的手指和-

 

他嚇了一大跳，該死，去你的，喔上帝。

 

這從未發生在他身上，他慌張地摸索電燈開關，他的床頭燈閃爍著打開，這不是他所期望的，一場尷尬且混亂的春夢，如果他是13歲的男孩或許夢遺沒什麼，但20多歲，喔老天。

 

他坐在床上說了一堆無用的廢話，去你的淺意識，他走進浴室，把床單跟內褲清洗乾淨，接著躺回去睡覺，他不得不在明天提前離開，他得回到位在法蘭克福的訓練基地，他必須看起來精神飽滿，為此他必須睡上至少幾個小時。

 

他試圖把剛剛的春夢放在一邊，告訴自己不能為此繼續幻想了。

 

XXX

 

快速的吃過早餐之後他準時上路，正如預期的那樣他很緊張，非常的緊張，他在A6遇上惱人的堵車，所以他逼自己開始思考Marc的事情。

 

Marc想要他，可能，大概，但Marc還在觀望。

而他也渴望Marc的身體。

 

原則上這件事非常簡單，正如Danny所說，但他現在不能坦白這一切，雖然他比以往的每一天都還想要Marc，現在他能依靠用來阻止自己的大概只剩自尊心。

 

此外，他認為Marc撫摸他的大腿這件事足以代表一切，他們當下都有點慾望，然而當下他卻拒絕了他，甚至有點傷害到對方，用以報復之前的事情。

 

他順從的讓自己的慾望萌芽，隨之而來的是Marc，Marc的手，Marc的手臂，而這個想法讓他腿間一緊…..

 

該死，他現在是在幻想嗎?這聽起來如此之荒謬，但如果他不是把Marc拿來當自己的性幻想對象，那又是怎麼一回事?

 

事實是，這件事情已經完全佔據了他的腦袋，他想抗拒都不行，甚至把眼下最重要的歐青賽都給趕出去。在接下來的時間裡，他真的應該和Marc好好談一談，不僅是他想要的，還有Marc想要的，然後…..

 

他把視線放在前面的車上，然後在腦子裡開始想像Marc的樣子，他並不漂亮，但也絕對稱不上難看，他的眼睛有點藍，不是非常特別，但他的人格魅力從那雙眼裡散發出來，他的自信和對統治地位的慾望，以至於大家忽略了他的身形，他那如此完美的身體。

 

然後他感到驚訝，自我辯論到現在他發現他仍然想要Marc，答案仍然一樣，他該多嘗試幾次，及時行樂，因為這一切是多麼不容易。

 

Marc對此會有興趣的，他告訴自己，這會是一場真正有關他們倆的對談。他不得不這樣做，可能會很尷尬，但Marc不得不承認他的行為與想法。他打了個寒顫，關於Marc可能會有的反應，但他不害怕。上次他試圖跟一個男人調情，他做的很好，對方甚至沒有注意到Bernd在調情，但Marc的思維很敏銳，他完全相信這一點。

 

所以一切都很明瞭了，他覺得自己先前實在太傻了。


	6. Chapter 6

該死的，他花了很長的時間抵達法蘭克福，雖然他還不算遲到，但他現在加倍的緊張。他拖著他的行李箱，然後加快了腳步走進國家隊訓練基地。

 

Joshua在停車場的角落等著他”嘿你終於回來啦。”

 

“是的。”他露齒而笑”其他人都在車上了?”

 

“不，集合時間快到了但弗萊堡那群人還沒回來，Chris說他們需要一點時間。”

 

所以他不是唯一一個遲到的人。”Marc跟Timo已經在車上了?”他試著裝出他不在乎的語氣。

 

Joshua聳聳肩“我還沒看到Timo，但Marc已經在那裏了。”

 

他們走過轉角，巴士已經到了，但其他球員們還待在附近沒上車，有些坐在樹下的長凳上聊著天，Bernd將他的行李箱交給工作人員，然後環伺四周。

 

Marc坐在離其他人稍遠一點的地方，對著手機滑阿按的，他看起來很棒，身穿黑色T恤和深色牛仔褲。他看起就像他認識的那樣，另Bernd感到高興，而這樣的高興有一部份是來自那個夢，那個除了他自己沒有人知道的夢，他覺得臉上泛起一片潮紅。

 

Bernd深吸一口氣，緩緩在腦中釐清他得到的結論並暗自希望Marc會對此有興趣，但願他會，因為Bernd絕對無法承受被拒絕的尷尬。

 

他緩緩走向Marc，然後在他身旁坐下來。Marc看著他好一會兒，然後放下他的手機，嘆了口氣。

 

“嘿，你還好嗎?”

 

雖然並不完全是”沒事”，但他還是忍著不讓醞釀了一早上的情緒一下子就揮發掉，他擠出一個微笑”是的，到目前為止還好。”

 

兩個人陷入尷尬的沉默。

 

Bernd硬是咳了一聲，試著挑起話題”我家裡的人都還好。”他不想公然在這裡跟Marc調情所以他試著把話題引到比較無關的事情上。

 

“所以問題不是出在你家裏的人?”

 

“嗯…我想是的。”

 

然後又是一陣尷尬的沉默。

 

Bernd死命的想說些什麼，但他的腦子運作極度緩慢，Marc看來也差不多，他的手指咚咚咚的來回在膝蓋上敲打，緊張的就像他是第一次站在球門前一樣。

 

Marc指著他們身後”Chris和Felix看來是終於回來了。”Bernd朝他指的方向看過去，雖然他不在乎他們到底是來了沒。”好吧”Marc站起身”我們解決的。”

 

Bernd拿起他的背包跟在Marc身後，其餘的人已經陸續上車，Marc選了後排的雙人座位，Bernd在走道上只猶豫了一秒，忽略已經爬到喉頭的緊張感，然後把自己擠進Marc旁邊，然後把背包塞進腳底下。

 

他稍微環繞四周，他們前面的Kevin(沃胖)和Philipp(菲力霍)安靜的聊著天，Timo則在他們後面，注意力全在他的手機上，而Chris則來回翻著一本雜誌。Bernd嘆了一口氣，縮進椅背哩，他感覺就像回到高中的學校旅行。

 

他旁邊的Marc則忙著解開他那打結的耳機，他快速看了一眼Bernd，然後-出乎Bernd意料之外的-遞上一邊的耳機”你要聽嗎?”

 

他點點頭，然後將金屬的耳機塞進左耳，胡亂猜著Marc的音樂清單，現在正在播放的是Helena Fisher,然後是幾首令他相當喜歡的HeavyMetal, Marc喜歡的音樂比想像中的要更吸引他。

 

“這是什麼?它們挺不賴的。”他轉身問道。

 

“Northland,來自巴塞隆納的樂團，我會說這才是真的巴塞隆納。還想聽什麼嗎?”

 

XXX

 

Bernd彎身好讓左邊的耳朵不會壓到耳機。

 

一開始他並不期待能夠聽到自己喜歡的音樂，相較於重金屬他更喜歡Hip-Hop,不過既然他是跟Marc分享他的音樂，或許也不該奢求那麼多，至少目前聽到的都不賴。

 

此刻Marc的頭靠在窗戶上睡著了，他看上去非常放鬆，即便他現在是皺著眉頭，Bernd仍然覺得他很吸引人。

 

車上的大部分人此刻都在休息，有些戴著耳機。Bernd打了個哈欠，感到雙腿一陣酥麻，巴士的座位畢竟不像飛機那樣寬敞。

 

他小心挪動他的腿，不想驚擾身邊的人，但他不得不稍稍推開Marc的腿好讓他有空間可以把腳伸出座位。

 

Marc睡眼惺忪的張開眼，沙啞著開口”怎麼了，我們到了嗎?”

 

“我的腿快麻掉了……打擾到你了嗎?”他低聲回答。

 

“沒，才沒有呢。”他高舉他的腿，將他的雙腿放在Bernd的上面，然後閉上眼繼續睡覺。

 

“噢噢噢噢噢Moritz你快看!!”在他們後面一排，直到前一刻都還非常安靜的Leo低聲開口。

 

Marc睜開眼睛，朝後排扔了個白眼“你可真安靜阿，我剛剛是睡著了，如果你有看到的話。”

 

Leo呵呵一笑，Bernd覺得這個笑別有用心，但Marc只是翻翻白眼，然後閉上眼繼續享受他舒服的睡眠。

 

Bernd望著窗外，現在時間應該接近傍晚了，然後他今晚大概無可避免的要跟某個人住在一起，他摸出懷裡的手機，估算著還有多少時間。

 

XXX

 

Bernd打了個大大的哈欠，Marc亦然，漫長的車程讓所有人都累壞了，現在他又餓又累，疲倦的拖著皮箱跟在隊友身後進到了酒店。

 

“所以，歡迎來到捷克。” Hrubesch對大家說到”我們一起度過了前面兩周……..”

 

Bernd沒把話聽完，”偉大的任務、強悍的對手、豐富的經驗”這類的形容詞他在勒沃庫森早已聽過數千遍，是的，他還在為Hrubesch沒有選擇自己而感到生氣，那他勝券在握的東西。

 

他的目光掃過其他球隊工作人員，感到一絲緊張的氣氛，而他搞不清楚這種緊張感從何而來。

 

他清楚知道自己沒辦法從這種不甘心的情緒抽離，只能學會面對它，而比較簡單的方式是往好的方處想，他們有世界冠軍的成員，還有從利物浦、多特蒙德、拜仁來的優秀球員，以及巴塞隆納的-他停下思緒去尋找Marc，然後引來身邊的Kevin的嗤嗤竊笑。

 

他們-尤其是Marc-面對塞爾維亞時的表現肯定會非常棒，Bernd對這一點毫不猶豫，只是想到這裡又讓他感到痛苦，他告訴自己這一切都是為了整支球隊。

 

這種情緒延續到了晚餐時間，Marc坐在他對面，看起來和過去的每一個日子裡一樣的不自在，好像他是個19歲的少年，Bernd非常用力擠出一個微笑想緩解，而Marc也回以同樣的微笑。

 

晚飯過後大家都跑去打撞球了，Bernd則坐在酒店大廳裡和Julian(Brandt)聊天，Julian在面對紐西蘭U20一戰有不錯的表現，小夥子非常興奮。Bernd點開Julian傳送過來的照片，並為他的好表現感到開心。

 

在勒沃庫森時Julian就比同齡的人要更成熟，他們的合作很棒，Julian正在迅速發展成一個優秀的球員，也許在不久的將來，他們就能成為國家隊隊友了。

 

此時在他身後傳來一聲輕聲的咳嗽聲，對於那是誰他其實並不意外，他緩緩轉過頭，看見Marc站在那，帶著並不常見、尷尬而害羞的笑容。他將手機收起來，並將注意力全都集中在Marc身上。

 

“不打撞球了?”

 

“我不是很會，所以被踢出來了，打擾到你了嗎?”

 

“完全沒有。”

 

Marc猶豫了幾秒，他望著Bernd，然後決定在他旁邊坐下”我想你肯定不是因為無聊，才一個人坐在這裡。”

 

“不，確實挺無聊的。”Bernd搖搖頭，雖然Marc並不是最適合聊天談心的對象，但他出現在這裡肯定有什麼理由，所以他決定繼續跟Marc對談。

 

“你可以繼續。”Marc指了指他的手機”我不想打斷你本來在做的事。”

 

“已經結束了，Julian該去睡覺了，你給了我一個好理由中斷對話。”

 

“Julian….Draxler?”

 

“不，是Julian Brandt，U20的小將，我的俱樂部隊友。”他笑了，遞上他手機裡的照片給Marc。

 

Marc看著照片，心不在焉的點頭並搓著他的衣袖，Bernd發現到他是多麼的緊張，以至於他的每一個動作都戰戰兢兢。

 

“所以，”Marc緩緩開口”我不知道，也許你覺得我在莫名其妙的跟著你。”

 

喔上帝，他得非常用力才能忍住不笑，Marc的說法讓他覺得自己就像天主教女校的高中生接近不得。

 

“沒有那回事。”他開口”如果我感到不對勁，我會告訴你的。”

 

Marc點了點頭，卻把整個身體都縮進椅子裡，顯然他已經開口說出他的疑惑了卻沒得到滿意的答案。

 

雖然此刻坐在大廳裡的只有他和Marc，但為了安全起見Bernd仍將臉湊過去，在Marc耳邊輕聲問道”你為什麼覺得我在意我們之間的距離?”

 

Marc的耳朵瞬間變成嫩粉色。

 

“不知道，或許是我誤會了什麼。”Marc稍稍轉頭，得到了Bernd鼓勵般的眼神之後繼續說道”那天訓練結束之後我們倆最後在淋浴間……”

 

啊哈!現在他幾乎可以確認Marc並不是完全沒注意到這件事了，甚至有可能跟他想像的完全相同，他不希望Marc認為他是個只會偷窺別人的色狼。

 

“我知道你希望我說出我們才沒在偷看彼此的身體之類的話，但我說不出口，在我確定那不是事實之後。”

 

Marc舉起手企圖解釋”對不起，我似乎開啟了錯誤的話題。”

 

“沒關係，我也不希望你把我當作一個偷看英俊男人洗澡的變態。”

 

非常好，他跨出了第一步，儘管他現在實在緊張到要瘋了，他還是很高興自己跨出去了這一步。

 

Marc驚訝地抬頭，他可以清楚看到他眼中的不確定。

 

“……你這是什麼意思?”

 

Bernd咬著牙，思考著一個解釋，而Marc的眼神流露出一絲殷切，好像他需要更多證據證明，他動了動他的腿，輕撞在Bernd的膝蓋上。

 

“我還能是什麼意思。”

 

Bernd乾瞪著Marc，莫名其妙的尷尬感又慢慢爬上來，他觀察著對方的反應，一放面期待他給點正面的回應，同時卻又極度害怕被拒絕。

 

最終還是Marc打破了沉默。

 

“……你是覺得我很有魅力嗎?”

 

Bernd聳聳肩”你並不差，至少…..至少是吸引我的。”

 

令他驚訝的是，Marc並沒有完全將這件事推開，他眨眨他好看的眼睛，思考著些什麼。

 

“你知道，”經過了一段時間之後他才開口”我從來沒有想過會是這個樣子的，這麼彬彬有禮的談論這件事，尤其對象是你。”

 

Bernd點點頭，這的確是事實，他也一樣。

 

“我真的不知道，我會用這種方式跟你在一起，上周五以前你從不會這麼正常的談論我，但現在你告訴我，你覺得我…吸引你?”

 

“什麼時間點並不重要，重要的是你是否有一樣的感覺，不然就是我們倆正在演一齣戲。”

 

Marc扁扁嘴”我沒在演戲，但讓我感到訝異的是兩個星期以前的你大概連我的屁股都不願意看一眼，但現在又突然-”

 

“嘿別這樣，”Bernd打斷他”如果你對我的偷窺行為感到不滿，你可以大聲說出來，但我並沒有覺得你不高興。”

 

“但我感到很詭異。”Marc掩面，稍稍按摩他的臉和眼周，然後嘆了口氣”我們能不能用比較正常的方式談話?”

 

“這對我來說本來就不太正常。”Bernd試著讓語氣下來，收回他語氣裡的嘲諷。

 

Marc環視了酒店大廳，然後說道”或許在這裡談論這個不是什麼好主意，要來我房間嗎?”

 

Bernd重重嘆了一口氣，但他還是站起身跟著Marc穿過酒店大廳，現在沒有人在附近，所以他放心的跟著他上樓，腳步異常的沉重。

 

Marc在門口猶豫了一下，然後走進房間，一言不發的往床上躺去，Bernd同樣不確定的在門口思考了幾秒，然後他進房，在Marc的身邊坐了下來。

 

所以他們又像上次那樣坐在床上談論事情了，SHIT。他感到莫名的腹痛，儘管如此，他還是打算今晚就解決這件事，否則他今晚大概又會在自己的床上輾轉反側，為了同一件事情失眠。

 

沉默讓他感到不舒服，於是Bernd開口”你是真的注意到了我們比過去8年以來的任何時刻都還要互相吸引?”

 

Marc乾笑了一聲”生活總是很難預料是吧?”

 

Bernd聽到自己冷哼了一聲。”或許你只是不敢承認。”

 

Marc轉過身去，似乎不想對論這件事，他按摩著自己的脖子好一會，然後他轉身過來”我只是在猜測，你知道，你回家的那幾天裡我非常擔心，擔心你是在生我氣，但同時我也被你的行為嚇壞了，所以不要誤會我的意思，我只是對這種情緒感到疑惑和不安。”他擰著手指，斟酌著適當的說詞”當你在浴室裡看著我的時候，我突然有種感覺，如果你喜歡我，或許我們可以試試…..”他說不下去了。

 

噢天拜託繼續說下去，Bernd在心裡大聲祈禱著，我想聽你親口告訴我!!

 

他一直認為Marc反感這樣的談話和相處模式，但現在事實完全相反，Marc也想要他，而這事實讓他欣喜若狂。

 

他注視著Marc，一秒都捨不得把視線移開，而對方這次沒有閃避他的眼睛，而是直直地望著他。

 

Bernd希望他的聲音聽起來和平而理性”對不起，我早該說清楚的。”在這件事情上他們實在是太曲折迂迴了，以至於差點演變成相反的結局。

 

“那……你現在覺得我如何?”

 

他看見Marc的臉部線條突然的緊繃了起來”還是一樣，”他的聲音壓抑著什麼”我比較在乎你的感覺。”

 

Bernd不得已的笑了出來，就像喝醉了一樣，他幾乎抑制不住身體深處的激動。

 

他慢慢朝Marc俯下身，望進他的雙眼，Marc不再像之前那樣閃避他的眼睛而是直直地望回來，這幾乎融化了他的最後一絲理智。

 

然後他們的唇碰在一起。


	7. Chapter 7

然後他們的唇碰在一起。

這感覺好奇妙。

Marc的唇柔軟而溫暖，跟他想像中的不一樣，隨著時間Marc也越來越投入到這個吻之中，他的手緩緩爬上Bernd的膝蓋撫摸著，這令他畏縮了一下，抽離了他們的初吻。

他睜開雙眼，望進Marc同樣殷殷期盼的雙眼，他本不該如此緊張的，但他現在表現的就像個毫無經驗的處子。

Bernd輕輕撫摸Marc的臉，然後滑到他的頸子後方，再一次將他拉向自己，他們的唇再次相遇，他輕舔Marc的下唇誘使他打開他的牙關，然後嘗到那無可比擬的滋味。

他的腦袋現在幾乎是一片空白了，Marc對親吻非常遲鈍，但那只會刺激他，讓他想要更多。

“你又在想什麼了?”Marc溫柔的開口”想這樣做很久了?”

“吻你是個很奇妙的體驗。”他輕聲回答。

Marc像是感到害羞般迴避了這個眼神，輕輕垂下他的雙眼。

“太奇怪了，對吧?我也是這麼認為的。”他低聲說道，嗓子眼乾熱難耐”但我認為或許我們可以繼續試試看…….”

Marc點了點頭，於是Bernd低下身好更靠近Marc，他們的大腿碰在一起，Marc的體溫透過薄薄的運動短褲傳到他身上，他撫摸著他頸子後方參差不齊的毛髮，然後再度吻他。

他開始不那麼緊張了，這一切發生的是那麼自然，不自在的感覺慢慢消失，取而代之的是慾望和羞恥，這沒什麼好羞愧的，他用力告訴自己，他現在只想好好品嘗Marc。

Marc猛然將手移到Bernd的大腿上並開始溫柔的愛撫，而他放鬆身體享受這一刻，他甚至都忘記他上一次這樣吻一個人是什麼時候了。

然後他開始解開他的運動褲，手指輕輕的在運動褲的布料上和Marc的腰腹之間來回移動，Marc打了個顫，但短暫的猶豫很快就結束了。

Marc輕輕舔起他的唇齒，他的舌接觸到Marc的，然後它們迅速的纏在一起。

當這個長吻終於結束，他們的眼睛同時睜開，Marc雙頰泛紅，又害羞地垂下他的眼，Bernd忍住不笑出聲，然後將一隻手放上Marc的大腿。

Marc肯定是注意到了，Bernd馬上就了解了。

“不要這樣，我也是個男人，那是一個男人會有的反應。”

於是一切都很明瞭了，不管是他們對彼此的態度，還是Marc褲子底下那漸漸變硬的東西。

最後Marc把疑惑給放到一旁，他起身放倒了Bernd，將他推倒在床上，嘴唇貼著他的，低低的呻吟從他緊閉的唇間流洩出來，Marc似乎非常懂得他想要什麼，Bernd感受到Marc的勃起結實的抵在他的腿根上。

他們再次細密的接吻，現在Bernd也能感受到自己的陰莖一抽一抽的，他將手滑進他們的身體中間，開始撫摸自己，而Marc非常貼心的抬高了腿以便給他更多的空間。

Bernd的短褲已經完全被褪去，然後他開始脫Marc的，他們的陰莖隔著薄薄的布料碰在一起時Marc倒抽了一口氣。

“等等。”他啞著嗓子且臉頰通紅，試圖穩定呼吸，然後張開腿跪在Bernd的兩側，不懷好意地看著他。

他拉下Bernd的內褲，他的陰莖已經有一半露在外面，然後Marc絲毫沒有猶豫的握住了他，Bernd忍不住呻吟了一聲，因為Marc開始輕輕為他按摩了起來，力道恰到好處並精準地抓住了他的敏感部位。

而他也沒閒著，他的手沿著Marc背部的線條來到他的臀部，他一邊搓揉著他的臀瓣一邊和他接吻，Marc抽了一口氣，稍稍停下動作，但是Bernd卻沒因此停下來，他繼續撫摸著他的臀瓣，然後在他受不了時笑著和他接吻。

他的拇指在Marc的洞口來回搓揉，然後滑到前面撫摸Marc的陰囊，這讓對方抽了一口氣，失去力氣跌撞在他的骨盆上，他們的勃起碰在一起，這使得Bernd又笑了出來，這美妙的感覺是如此的令人難以至信。

“噢上帝。”Bernd叫了出來，任由Marc將他壓制在床上繼續撫摸他的勃起，儘管他的動作並不那麼熟練，但他並不害怕跟他接觸，他們可以很自然的接吻，Marc表現的一點都不像第一次。

他們持續為對方服務，然後Marc氣息突然變的很不穩，雙眼緊閉而面色潮紅，他已經瀕臨高潮邊緣，Bernd支起身體好能更靠近他，他放開一邊的手，緩慢的將手指按進那個小洞裡，Marc先是顫了一下，然後是一陣悅耳的呻吟。

Bernd抽回他的手，他從來沒有過這麼驚奇的感覺，但他知道是時候收手了，於是他將手重新放回自己和Marc的陰莖上為他按摩，Marc的手則開始按摩他的腿根部，然後是陰囊，他輕輕分開他的腿，最後滑到他的洞口，跟他一樣在洞口摩擦了好一會才按進去了幾公分。

他扭動著腰，尋求更大的快感，Marc灼熱的氣息噴在他的脖子上，Bernd於是加快了手上的動作，伴隨著一聲呻吟，Marc射在了他手上。

Marc抽出手指，然後繼續和他接吻，他的手取代了Bernd繼續替他抽動，他再也按耐不住了，他倒抽一口氣，然後也釋放了出來。Marc輕輕按摩著直到一切結束，高潮褪去他才收回手，爬上床然後倒在Bernd身邊。

Bernd花了點時間才緩和情緒，他望著天花板，想著下一步該做什麼，剛才那一次很短暫，但非常美妙，考慮到Marc似乎還是戰戰兢兢，他最好不要再妄想能繼續什麼了。

他轉向身邊的Marc，對方回以他一個微笑。

“你還好嗎?”Marc問道，聲音聽起來有點困惑”你覺得怎麼樣?”

“怎麼樣?你覺得不滿意嗎?”他打趣道。

“我不知道這是否讓你心滿意足了。”他繼續說著”希望你不會失望，但畢竟我只是幫你打了一次手槍。”

“別擔心，我認為很棒。”他安慰道。

他坐起身，望向腹部的那一片白濁，甚至床角上也沾了一些，他分不清哪些是他的，哪些是Marc的，他拽起被子的一角，抹掉上面的精液。

然後他起身撿起他的褲子。

“別告訴我你現在要走了。”Marc仍坐在床上，雙眼直愣愣的望著他。

“我想我得睡覺，還是不了吧…..”他敷衍著道歉。

“你不會後悔剛剛做的事，對吧?”

“當然不會。”他扯開一個微笑”誠如我所說，剛剛那次非常美妙。”

“所以我們明天有大把的時間能繼續….”

“當然，只要我們不那麼緊張兮兮。”Bernd鬆了一口氣，然後他再度俯下身去親吻Marc，勾著脖子將他拉向自己展開激烈而短暫的親吻，當他們分開時，Marc臉上不再有先前的不確定，而是有了笑容，他最喜歡的那種。

Bernd也笑了，轉身離開床邊，離開前他再次轉身看向已經躺平的Marc”好好睡吧，我們還有明天呢。”

Marc點點頭”你也是，祝好夢。”

他轉身離開房間，現在時間是11點，其他人大概都已經乖乖就寢了，大廳裡是空的，他快速找到他的房間，然後輕手輕腳的進房，他現在只想上床睡覺。

他快速洗過澡，接著是幾個禮拜以來第一次，他只花了三秒鐘就睡著了。

XXX

陽光直直打進房間，他聽見鳥兒在叫，但此刻換好衣服後他卻躺在床下沒有打算下樓的意思。

因為Marc就在樓下，而他還沒準備好面對他。

他醒來的時候意識到這一切並不是夢，對於等等要見到Marc他變得比往常更緊張，當然，他得承認這同時也是令人興奮的。在接下來的兩個星期裡他不得不和Marc一起訓練、一起吃飯、和他說話，並努力忘記自己的陰莖在他手裡的感覺……

昨晚他們的對話回想起來就像一場夢，他甚至都還沒從高潮的餘韻裡抽離，無法否認那帶給他的爽快感，開始幻想能有下一次…….

他真的該跟Marc談談。

前提是他能保持鎮定的談。

他坐在房間的床上，覺得自己就像個窩囊廢一樣。或許Marc並不是自己最強大的競爭對手，莫名其妙的恐懼才是。不過他無法改變當前的局面，所以現在有必要證明自己能面對心裡那強烈的想與自己的競爭對手上床的慾望。

他起身，抓起自己的手套，然後下樓。

大多數人還在吃早餐，Marc坐在Kevin和Amin旁邊，Marc拋來一個不確定的微笑，而他還在試圖鎮定情緒，他意識到望著他只會帶來反效果，所以他抓了一碗麥片，跟著Joshua,Max和Chris坐到了房間的另一端去。

“兄弟，你沒事嗎?”Chris問到，和Joshua交換了一個微笑，讓Bernd忍不住想是不是又有誰出了什麼餿主意，因為Max瞪了他們倆一眼。

“我們只是想知道為什麼你大早上的就看起來心情不好。”Max問道。

“沒事，睡得很好。”通常他也屬於不來一杯咖啡就會暴躁一整天的人，所以他只是笑笑，看來他必須在控制表情這一塊上好好努力，不論是現在還是未來的兩個禮拜。

他的目光又飄向Marc，對方也有意望向他，他們的眼神交會時，Marc像是要躲避什麼似的跌跌撞撞起身，這讓Bernd嘆了口氣。

XXX

真他媽有夠痛。

他低聲咒罵著，輕輕按手指按上自己的鼻樑，看來並沒有大礙，但真是有夠痛的了。Timo在他上方俯著身同情地看著他，Marc在幾公尺之外也在看著他。

“你必須集中精神。”Timo搖搖頭”你該慶幸除了我們沒有其他人看見……”

“那是個曲球，我撲出去只是因為我覺得……”

“但球打在你臉上。你流血了嗎?或許我應該去拿點包紮的東西?”Timo笑著撿起Bernd脫下的手套。

“不了，我想還好。”他急忙拒絕，一方面是因為他不想跟Marc有獨處的時間，一方面也不想讓Marc太過擔心，所以努力裝出沒事的樣子。

Bernd嘆了口氣，輕輕搖頭，鼻子沒掉下來真是幸運啊。他若有所思地望向手指上的血，如果他沒有一直想著昨天晚上Marc在房間裡的樣子，這事大概是不會發生的。

Bob(U21的隊醫先生)終於出現了，他看著Timo手指上沾滿的鮮血”小子，你流了不少血，看來我得去拿點凝血劑。”說完便小跑步走回更衣室。

Bernd長嘆了一聲，坐倒回地上，Marc慢悠悠地出現在他身邊，眼神深不可測”你需要手帕嗎?”最後他問道。

“廢話，Bob跑回去拿凝血劑了，Timo說我滿臉的血。”

“讓我看看。”Marc說道，在Bernd面前蹲了下來，Bernd攤開雙手，Marc抓住了他的下巴，輕輕抬起他的臉。

該死，他恨自己，他的手相當溫暖。

他只能使勁沿著他下巴的線條望著湛藍的天空。

Marc來來回回的盯著他的鼻子看了好幾遍，最後說道”我什麼都沒看到。”

“就算我的鼻子真的歪了我想你也看不到，大醫生。說不定你還會讓它變的更糟。”

Marc哼了一聲，收回他的手”昨天你還沒這麼情緒化。”

但Bernd只是喃喃道”好吧，現在看來我是不會聞到手套裡的霉味和汗味了。”

“豈止是那個，你肯定什麼都聞不到了。”Marc略帶憤怒的接過他的話。

Bernd翻了翻白眼，覺得這段對話實在是無比幼稚，他幾乎無法相信巴塞隆納的頂級門將此刻就在他身邊坐下，他實在很想叫Timo動作快一點，他現在幾乎無法克制自己。

在他身旁，Marc開始輕輕咳嗽起來”我們之間是不是有什麼。”他輕聲道。

Bernd盯著他腳邊的草。

關於一切是不是還好這問題，在他跟Marc的關係已經發展起來的前提之下他完全無法思考，甚至感到惴惴不安，並不是物理問題，而是關乎Marc，關乎情感。

“是的，這說來很…好笑。”Bernd誠實地回答”現在回想起來，再次見到你的感覺很奇妙。”

“好吧。”Marc說道”昨天晚上的事情非常棒，我的意思是….你知道的。”他望向別處迴避著眼神，Bernd偷偷笑了”我也感到奇怪，即便今天是像往常一樣和你一起訓練，我覺得我的腦子裡幾乎要裝不下別的東西。”

“我不希望如此。”Bernd低聲對自己發著牢騷，他試圖安慰Marc卻發現自己腦子裡也是一團混亂”我的意思是只要別人沒注意到，我們也不會影響到對方訓練的。”

Marc大笑，先前的嚴肅氣氛消失了”好吧，我需要點時間適應這件事，當然我實在很難忍住，尤其當你這樣腫著鼻子坐在我眼前……”

“你小聲點。”Bernd咬牙抗議，試圖大聲呼氣但Marc再度提醒他鼻子已經扁掉這件事，他輕輕揉著上唇附近的皮膚，暗自希望鼻子沒有腫得太厲害。

“那你今晚有什麼計畫?”Mac朝他揚揚眉毛，引起Bernd一陣燥熱，儘管這個問題其實挺無害的。

”其他人要打乒乓球，我想。”

“你確定?”

“好吧也許我會一起去。”Bernd謹慎地說道”但說不定有什麼更好的計劃。”

“更好的計畫?也許我們能做點只有我們兩個知道的事。”

好個特別的提案，這話已經說得再清楚不過了，該死的，他等的不就是這個?他點點頭，嘶啞著開口”當然，我們當然能做些什麼……”

短暫的快樂被打斷了，他的眼角瞄到Timo在不遠處抓著熱水袋朝他揮揮手，他很快就來到他身邊，將熱水袋放到他的臉上敷著。

Marc起身，拍了拍訓練褲上的草，然後朝仍坐在地上的Bernd伸出手，他也朝他伸出手，輕而易舉地把他拉起身，他的手相當溫暖，但真正讓Bernd惱怒的是他輕輕握在一起、不肯鬆開、並偷偷撫摸他的手指。

Shit!Shit!Shit!Suck!

Marc光是碰他都讓他非常困擾，更何況他們等等還得一起洗澡。

XXX

他想快點結束晚餐時間，但現在只得裝作無所謂的樣子，乖乖地吃完晚餐。他拿起他的食物，豎起耳朵聽其他男孩們閒談有關轉會的八卦。

“所以跟偶像一起在多特蒙德踢球的感覺怎麼樣?”Felix問道，桌子上所有的目光都轉向了Matthias，但他只是聳聳肩”我不知道，我覺得很普通，或者說你們覺得應該是怎麼樣的?”

“那真是太糟了!” Joshua誠懇的說道”跟Reus混在一起肯定很好玩!”

“是的，但當拜仁慕尼黑願意捧著大把鈔票求你加入球隊的時候，肯定更好玩。”Matze推了Joshua一把”我覺得你更幸運。”

Joshua咧嘴一笑，露出一個自豪的微笑，Bernd為他感到驕傲，但之後的日子肯定不會很容易，而顯然Felix也在擔心一樣的事情。

“但這個決定肯定很沉重，你必須時刻保持競爭力”他說道”Nils總說拜仁也會讓人感到沮喪。”

“說到Nils”Matze朝Felix和Chris轉過身”你們會繼續待在弗賴堡嗎?”

周圍的溫度立刻下降了幾度，轉會的話題終歸比較敏感。

Felix低下頭迴避了這個眼神，他來回攪動自己盤子裡的剩菜”不知道，球隊應該會給我們找下家，我們對這件事多少也得負點責任…..”

Bernd可以感受到沒說話的Chris心裡的緊張，他們對於自己的球隊降級難辭其咎，但這終究是得要面對的問題，雖然為了自己的前途轉會是很正常的事情。他只得慶信自己現在在勒沃庫森時暫時不必考慮這些……

Joshua似乎意識到弗賴堡不是一個好話題，所以他推了推自己的盤子，看向Bernd”你跟ter Stegen之間到底有什麼問題啊?”

該死的，你們不能回去討論弗賴堡的事情嗎?尤其當所有人都把期盼的目光拋過來時他只覺得緊張，再加上Joshua似乎非常感興趣，這當然是因為他跟Joshua的私交不錯，他偶爾會聽見自己抱怨有關Marc的事情，朋友之間的關心罷了。

“怎麼了，不能說嗎?”Joshua笑了笑，還沒放棄追問”通常你們倆不會走那麼近的…”

“我想說我看見的，他們倆在巴士上坐在一起的時候”Chris打趣地開口，卻只遭到Bernd的白眼，他只好舉手投降”我只是想說我看到了你對他有多好。”

該死的，這群男孩是怎麼回事，像女孩一樣在討論別人的八卦新聞，試圖套出些什麼令人興奮的新聞，期待他說出他跟Marc之間更多的秘密。

“我只是問問，以為你們倆正在進行什麼遊戲。”

“這倒讓我想到了，”Matze接著開口”說不定他們的確在進行什麼比賽，在教練面前比誰的印象好之類的比賽。”

“如果你們倆是認真的在競爭什麼，我覺得也很好。”Felix接過去的話讓Bernd笑了出來”至少讓我知道我得站在誰那邊。”

“才不是什麼競爭。”Bernd看似氣憤的說道，而Felix卻只是聳聳肩，什麼也沒說。

Bernd把注意力放回到他的食物上頭，儘管大家現在把問題引導到別的問題上，他跟Marc卻還是有些事情得解決，一些關於他們的關係的問題要解決。


	8. Chapter 8

Bernd百無聊賴地看著Hrubesch講解戰術，不是說他不在意，而是這件事對他的意義已經沒有那麼重要了。他身邊的Chris也是一臉不在乎，幸好Hrubesch看不到他們臉上的呆滯神情。

知道有人跟他一樣感到無聊讓他的罪惡感不再那麼重，所以他決定拿出手機，他看了一眼，Julian傳了訊息給他，Danny也在得知他跟一位神秘的陌生人有感情上的往來之後不斷打電話給他詢問後續。現在好了，Danny已經知道這件事的開端，而他不打算繼續騙他。

他也打算聽取Danny的意見跟Marc攤牌，最近幾天他已經被這事折磨的夠本了，繼續保持神祕一點好處都沒有。

不過他依然不能在家裡公開談論Marc的事情，Danny也必須承受一部份的保密責任，他已經知道了事情的始末，儘管Danny一直以來都不太喜歡Marc，事實上他們兄弟倆大概會為此吵上一架，畢竟去年Marc決定轉會去巴塞隆納的時候Danny就決定再也不把Messi的球衣拿出來，並稱呼他們是”屎一般，就知道到處挖球員”的俱樂部。

Bernd覺得眼下的情況有些有趣，如果單純從感官出發的話一切都非常合情合理，但從理性出發的話，事實上他睡了一個跟他關係實在有夠複雜的人。

糟了，Hrubesch似乎看出穿他的心思正往他這裡瞧，他把注意力全都放回牆上那張色彩豐富的圖表，然後在接下來的幾個小時裡繃緊神經。

不過才認真了兩分鐘，他就又分心了，他的目光飄到前排的Marc臉上，此刻他的表情就像個認真上課專心學習的好學生，表現的像個專業的守門員…..然後他逼自己斷下思考，這是他們之間最大的芥蒂，實際上這場戰術會議根本就是為Marc準備的，不是他這個不會上場的人。

儘管這非常尷尬，但他仍然決定對自己誠實，他開始想像今晚能否繼續昨夜沒做完的事情，既然在賽場上已經沒什麼好期待的，不如想點實際的，雖然感覺非常奇妙。

Hrubesch拍了拍手打斷他的白日夢，他眨了眨眼，內疚的望了望四周，看來沒有人注意到他的異樣。

“希望各位都明白我們今天決議的內容了，今天晚上我們在花園裡烤肉，明天早上正常訓練，然後我們前往布拉格進行晚上的比賽，清楚了嗎?”他環伺四周。

小聲的歡呼此起彼落的響起，Hrubesch笑了”那麼，各位大男人，我們去午餐吧。”

XXX

花園裡一切都準備妥當了，長板凳跟長桌放在一邊，炭火在另一邊，以這作為一天的結尾再適合不過了，直到舒適的沉默被Moritz和Leo的笑聲打破。在他身邊的Timo在桌子底下滑著手機，忙著給愛人傳訊息。

“老是傳這些愛心給對方，你都不感到無聊嗎?”Bernd邊嚼著盤子裡的東西邊問道。

“我得讓她知道我有多想念她。”Timo心不在焉的笑了。

“除了一大堆愛心，你就不能傳些別的有創意的東西?”

“我想不到有什麼比愛心更好的表達方法，你知道的。”Timo固執地說到，Bernd只好點點頭，對於他來說一顆愛心根本算不上什麼，但這對Timo的意義終究是不一樣。

他才不需要什麼愛神邱比特，儘管Timo對此深信不疑，又或許是這5年來自己在情感處理上實在一點進步都沒有，他上一段關係是一個科隆的大學生，只維持幾個月就瓦解了，而且那也是-雖然很困難但他依然逼著自己計算-將近一年半以前的事情了。

事實上他認為自己有點搞砸了，雖然他總覺得他身邊的人多數只是玩玩，但並不是所有人皆如此。你會在談戀愛時做很多事情，譬如一起散步，一起享受悠閒的早餐時光，認為對方是世界上最漂亮的人。但這總覺得這不屬於他，至少在未來的十年或十五年內。

他沒有女朋友，他也不需要，那個漂亮女孩不需要受到他的傷害，他也完全不想這麼做。

那太糟糕，但事實不會改變，有時候事情就是這樣，你只能接受它。

Timo還在不停地發送愛心，Bernd只好轉向另一邊，這樣他就可以把注意力放在Mo和Leo身上，好安然度過於下的夜晚。

 

“要來場桌上足球嗎?”Nico滿是期待的問道，Bernd看到Felix和Timo點點頭，而他則在有什麼其他想法前搖了搖頭。

“我得去打通電話。”他看了一眼走過來加入談話的Marc便走向房間門口，但他都還沒進去就聽見Marc急忙向其他人表示他頭痛。

他回到房間，撥了通電話給他母親，母親的聲音聽來永遠那麼快樂。在他通電話時門口傳來輕輕的敲門聲，他打開門示意Marc進來，然後他掛掉電話。

“嘿，抱歉。”Marc不安的揚揚眉毛”希望我沒打擾到你講電話，我以為那只是個糊弄過去的藉口。”

“你沒打擾到我，我只是想讓家裡知道我還活的好好的。”

該死。

他的手此刻正在牛仔褲上胡亂摩擦，為什麼Marc看起來這麼興奮?眼前明明只有Marc，而在昨晚的事情之後他不應該對任何事感到緊張的，眼下他唯一的安慰就是Marc看起來同樣神經兮兮。

Bernd交叉起他的手臂，試圖保持鎮定”你想喝點什麼嗎?”

Marc點了點頭，接過Bernd從吧台遞過來的小瓶子，扭開瓶蓋喝起柳橙汁。

他坐在床邊，開始用拇指的指甲刮起手中水瓶的標籤，Marc在他身邊坐下，沉默了一會兒，然後他開口”你的鼻子怎麼樣了?”

“噢，現在能呼吸了。”他鬆了口氣。

Marc點了點頭”看起來不腫了，跟以前一樣。”他抓著水瓶左右比劃，似乎也不知道現在該說些什麼。

“那我們現在…該怎麼辦?”Bernd在惱人的沉默中終於開口，但Marc只是聳聳肩。

“我不知道，我現在沒有計畫，或許我們可以….可以多花點時間單獨相處。”

Bernd沉默下來，如果是其他人問他這個問題，他會建議一些正常的活動，例如打打牌，看電視，或其他任何事，但他和Marc顯然不是什麼正常關係。一方面來說他相信Marc來到這裡的動機肯定不單純，另一方面，他也想和Marc商量一下這件事，他想了一整天的事。

“花點時間做什麼?”說這句話時像念咒語般使他的舌頭打轉，他眨眨眼，雖然尷尬，但他最好還是給自己留點退路。

他抬起頭時看見Marc在笑，似乎還搞不清楚發生了什麼。

“有什麼好笑的?”他問道。

“沒事，沒事，我只是在想Klaus今天似乎發現了有什麼詭異的事情正在發生，還叮囑我要是知道了一定得告訴他。”

太好了，他其實也發現了今天下午的分組練習裡Klaus和Hrubesch一直在觀察他，他也不是笨蛋。”那你回答他什麼?”

“我說我發現了5年以來我都沒發現的事情。”

Bernd做了個鬼臉”不是吧，他真的相信你的話了?”

“為什麼不呢?這是事實。”

理論上來說這的確是事實。但這變化已經太明顯，甚至可能已經有其他球員注意到了，可如果教練知道了是什麼事情導致他們倆的關係突然變得無比親密互敬互愛，肯定高興不起來。

也許Klaus看到昨天晚上的事情了?他感到震撼，完全不敢想像。

Marc滿懷期待地看著他”Klaus也有可能理解成別的意思，他告訴我，我們必須處理好自己工作上的關係。”他咧嘴笑了起來。”而且其實我覺得我們可以處理好這段關係，過去這一周我們就做的很好。”

“我看只有你覺得一切正常。”Bernd盡量維持禮貌地說，反而惹得Marc瞇起眼，看起來甚至有點生氣。

“嘿，我可從來沒要求你什麼。”

“我這是在稱讚你。”Bernd嘆了口氣，眼前的男人就像個孩子。

“我寧可你在訓練時就稱讚我，或至少說我的眼睛很漂亮之類的。”

“你要我說什麼呢。”Bernd問道”要找人稱讚的話，我覺得你實在找錯對象了。”Marc沉默了好長一段時間，平時教練、隊友、記者對他的稱讚已經夠多了，他實在不需要聽Bernd再重複一次。

“好吧，那你還是別說了，雖然我只是想聽聽你對我的想法。”Marc自信滿滿的看向Bernd那雙深沉的眼睛。

Bernd此刻已經在猶豫該說什麼了，他自問到底喜歡他什麼，也許是現在這氣焰囂張的態度吧。

“你真是學不會謙虛…..”他還是迴避了問題。

“這跟謙虛沒有關係，如果你覺得我只是一坨屎，那我們實在很難繼續走下去。”

“當然不是。”絕對不是，只是他們現在不需要，Marc對他有絕對的吸引力，他當然很願意奉承他，說他想聽的話，他只是覺得那些話顯得有些多餘。

他們盯著對方，提到昨晚的事情讓兩人的情緒都起了波動，Bernd終於發現Marc坐的離他有多近，就像昨天那樣。他看見Marc吞了口水，一個想法悄悄攀上心頭，畢竟這已經不是Bernd今天第一次幻想Marc到他的房間來了。

Marc迫切的打量著他，似乎在斟酌下一步該做什麼”我可以說一件事，而你保證你不會生氣?”

Bernd點點頭，讓Marc繼續說”你知不知道我想要你很久了，而你亦然?”

上帝，現在是怎麼了。

“你這是什麼意思?”他聽見自己沙啞著問道。

“就試試看吧，這樣我們就能知道我們是否適合對方。”

面對這樣的疑惑Bernd笑出聲“怎麼，你不確定自己是不是真的喜歡男人?”

Marc聳聳肩“我的確是喜歡，但不論結果是好是壞，這對我來說都將是個很特別的經驗。”

“很高興能幫助您更進一步，因為….”在他想出更妥善的用詞之前又接著說”那我就放心了，希望你沒打算在這個時候收手。”

Marc笑著搖了搖頭”不可能，你實在讓我太好奇了。”

他望著Bernd的側面，努力忽略他們之間的緊張關係。Bernd吞了一口水，現在似乎是個親吻Marc的好時機。只需稍微彎身，然後將Marc拉得更靠近一些。

該死，有什麼力量催促著他，Marc絕對不會拒絕他的，他非常的確定，之前那些暗示已經夠明顯的了。

然後他決定要試試看，除了珍貴的時間之外他沒什麼好失去的，他貼上去吻Marc，一開始他還不為所動，然後幾秒鐘之後Marc回應了這個吻。

Marc的唇揚起一個得意的微笑，然後將Bernd抱進懷中，手臂纏上他的身體，Bernd現在幾乎是坐在他的膝上，放鬆的靠在Marc的手臂上，輕輕的撬開他的唇與他接吻。

很棒的吻，真的。昨天那全身通電的感覺回來了，他細細品味著這種感覺，Marc的吻非常溫柔，他感覺很舒服，他只猶豫了那麼幾秒鐘，便將那些多餘的想法全都拋到腦後。

唯一不對勁的是他們的不自在，於是他輕輕的，在仍然和Marc的唇糾纏著的狀況下拉著他倒向床鋪，他倒在床上，發出一聲短呼，然後Marc又滑到他身邊繼續和他接吻。他的手指滑到Marc短髮修剪整齊的後頸上，將他拉向自己，直到Marc整個人壓在他身上。

Marc似乎終於明白了他的邀請，他將手伸進他的襯衫下擺，在布料下輕輕推動手指，他的大手很溫暖，敏感的身體立刻就起了反應，但Marc只是繼續在他的皮膚上作畫，笑著親吻他，然後繼續刺激他身體那些敏感的部位。

“別告訴我你怕癢。”Marc在他耳邊低聲說。

“我的確是。”Bernd無奈的承認”你再繼續這樣下去，我就要把你丟出去了，明白嗎?”

Marc點點頭，笑的很開心，很顯然的他不想收手，因為此刻他將他的手繼續在Bernd的腹部向前推進，惹得Bernd直接彈起身，Marc乾笑了一聲。

“你真的想被踢出去，是嗎?”

“抱歉，這太誘人了，我馬上收手，我保證。”

Bernd點點頭，然後他也將Marc的襯衫釦子打開好愛撫他光裸的肌膚。

“讓我猜，你是不是也怕癢。”他輕嘆了口氣。

“沒有。”Marc誠實的否認，因為此刻Bernd的手就在他背上來回游移。

“那就別再亂來了。”

除了搔癢攻擊很討厭之外，這一切都非常美好。

比起昨天，他們今天不那麼手忙腳亂了，他和Marc很顯然都知道這個吻會引發什麼，只是這一次他不打算就那麼草草結束，他將Marc的襯衫向上拉過他的頭部，他終於可以好好欣賞Marc，而不只是用感受他的體溫。

Marc在對等這件事上可堅持了，他緩緩將Bernd的衣服也拉過頭部。

他們比起昨天還要更加互相吸引，他的目光掃視著Marc的軀幹，他不是沒有看過，但這麼貼近還是第一次，他動了動手指輕輕觸摸他的背肌和肋骨，由於重量訓練，Marc的肌肉明顯要比自己發達許多，他突然感到有些忌妒，但他不打算讓這毀了一切，明天早上他們才是競爭對手，不是現在。

但Marc似乎有著不同的想法，他只是盯著Bernd，什麼都沒做，直到Bernd受不了，輕聲開口”怎麼了?”

“很棒。”Marc輕咳”你看來…很棒。”

“謝謝。”Bernd有些驚訝，他沒有預料到會收到稱讚，所以他只是任由自己的手滑過Marc的脊柱緩緩向下，來到他的臀部附近，Marc放鬆他的骨盆好更靠近他，Bernd可以清楚感受到他的興奮，但他卻不知道Marc是否想要繼續下去，他感受到自己的陰莖一抽一抽的，所以他低聲呻吟，蹭了蹭Marc，他們都還穿著褲子這件事讓他不甚滿意。

“我想試試看。”Marc緩緩說道，Bernd氣喘吁吁的點頭，不想去思考現在該不該跟Marc上床。

Marc低下身拉下他的褲子，Bernd再度呻吟起來，他只好抓起Marc的手放在自己的嘴邊摀住。

噢，上帝，這簡直太放縱。

要是有人聽見聲音呢?他的左邊住的是Kevin，現在這個時間點他肯定還在樓下，他完全有權在自己的房裡做自己的事……他感受到Marc溫暖的吐息，該死，Marc會不會……

喔，他會，他真的會，Bernd幾乎無法克制自己尖叫，因為此刻Marc的唇正包覆著他的陰莖，難以想像Marc先前對此是如此的猶豫。Marc正在慢慢地摸索親吻著，壓下所有的羞恥感，Bernd想保持安靜，但這對他來說實在太難，他非常硬了，而Marc還在持續努力親吻。

Marc完全沒經驗，他提醒自己，隨即Marc因為含得太深而咳嗽起來，但他很快就回來繼續舔吻，Bernd沒有阻止他的其中一個原因是因為他完全無法抗拒快感，即使是在他最荒誕的那些春夢裡Marc都沒有這樣做過，但舒適感與快感實在難以形容，即便Marc是個完全沒有經驗的人。

Marc的毫無克制令他震驚，他甚至不確定對方接下來會做什麼事，他真的知道自己在做什麼嗎?但Bernd大概是永遠不會搞清楚了，現在這裡缺少器具，他們缺乏前戲，但他完全不害怕，甚至沒有猶豫，初夜的不安緊張全都不存在。

他看著埋在自己一雙膝蓋之間的Marc，喔，上帝，他們完全可以繼續下去。

他發呆般地盯著Marc用唇包覆他的陰莖前端，Marc像是知道了什麼般抬起頭看著他的反應，他們的目光相遇，Marc不由自主的笑了起來，Bernd則難耐的的喘了幾口大氣。Marc也吸了口氣，收回他的笑容，然後一口氣完全含住Bernd粗大的勃起，深深的吞進去。

該死。

他禁不住誘惑將手伸到Marc的頸子後方，按壓起他的頭。

這並不是很容易，他被快感折磨的難耐，但他希望自己有更多的精力，有更長的時間享受性愛，但不是今天，下次吧。

他半坐起來，試圖推開Marc的頭。”停下來，拜託，我要你停下來。”

Marc呻吟了一聲表示明白，但他似乎沒有要聽話的意思，因為他只是更用力的吸吮，隨著快感和壓抑的呻吟Bernd只有倒回床上的份。

他用手按住自己的嘴，高潮如浪潮般襲來，Marc冷不防的一個動作惹得他極為舒服，拱起腰肢把自己往Marc的嘴裡深深的頂進去。Marc不由自主地咳了起來，Bernd達到高潮，而Marc把一切給吞噬殆盡。

他花了好一段時間才緩過來，模糊的意識中他看見Marc擦了擦嘴巴，然後在他身邊躺下。Bernd翻過身好望進Marc的眼睛，Marc的唇是鮮紅色的，臉頰也透著淡淡的緋紅，他看起來似乎很高興，又有點驕傲，驕傲自己第一次嘗試就能讓Bernd射出來。

無論如何，他看起來不錯，Bernd探身吻了他，嘗到那該死的鹹腥味。他舔了舔對方的嘴唇，然後聽到Marc的呻吟。

看來今夜還沒結束。

Bernd緩緩將手下滑到Marc的腹部，然後緩緩拉開他的褲頭，隨著一個響亮的喘息，Bernd抓住了他的陰莖。他似乎一點都不預期他會慢慢來，Marc越過他的肩膀盯著整間臥室，他的呻吟聲Bernd聽得一清二楚。

Marc並沒花太多時間就射了出來，他把下巴擱在Bernd的肩膀上，伴隨著一聲拉長且悅耳的呻吟，他全數射在了Bernd手裡。

他們並排著躺在床上，呼吸聲漸緩，氣力耗盡的Marc沒有下一步動作，只是依偎著Bernd的身體。儘管Bernd有意無意的要擋著Marc免得他再來一次，但那似乎太殘忍，所以他只是躺著。

Marc的呼吸聲終於平穩下來，Bernd伸手，笨拙的撫摸他的肩膀要替他順氣，這才發現自己手上還沾著Marc的精液。他滿面通紅地在床單上抹了抹手，他不甚喜歡精液的味道，而Marc似乎不太在意，但對他來說那完全是另外一回事，他不想在歡愉之後還要忍受那味道。

性愛帶給他的衝擊尚未退去，不是擔心自己會如何，而是他意識到Marc剛剛才吞下他射出來的所有精液，而至今從未有人這樣做過。

“我剛才是不是讓你感到我一點堅持都沒有。”Bernd尖銳地指出。

“你怎麼了?”Marc拖起他的頭，驚訝的望著Bernd。

“先不管任何有關疾病的問題，說實話你是不是瘋了，你怎麼能在沒有任何安全措施的情況下就跟人口交。”

Marc睜大眼睛盯著他，很顯然是現在才意識到這一點。

“恩，我敢肯定，即便你覺得自己表現不是很好也沒關係，我的意思是，你肯定會定期進行檢查，對吧?”

對此Bernd只是聳了聳肩，他並不想讓這情緒演變成跟Marc的衝突，他只慶幸自己跟Marc都是身體健康的成年人。

“是阿，或許吧。”他還是說”但還是有些好處的，我覺得你相當的…熟練。”

“說到熟練這回事，”Marc在短暫的沉默之後說”你沒有聽說過其他的同性傾向球員嗎?”

Bernd打了個大大的哈欠“沒有，沒聽說過。”

Marc聳聳肩”我想除了我們以外肯定有其他人。”

“這是當然….但我不知道有誰在這份名單上，如果有人願意告訴我的話我肯定會知道，但我不會主動詢問，因為這是無比愚蠢的行為，到處留下證據。”

Marc亮亮的雙眼盯著他。“那是因為我剛好猜中了你，但相信我，我不會再去問其他人。”

“你是指用奇怪的書籍引誘還是去躺在他們附近直接誘惑?”不知怎麼，他突然覺得挖苦Marc頗有樂趣的。

“麻煩死了，我才不幹。”Marc苦笑”當你完全不想要事情發生在你身上的時候，你連勾起話題都懶。”

“但我覺得我也挺幸運的，有多少機會能讓逮到我有一本色情雜誌的人，恰好也是個同性戀?”

“正如我所說，說不定光就這支U21裡還有不少。”

這的確是有可能的，在他作為職業球員的第一年，他很認真的思考過哪位球員誰有可能是同性戀，如果是的話他肯定會注意到，但結果是一個都沒有，而現在這也毫無意義，因為他壓根不想知道。

Marc似乎對這話題很感興趣”你曾經喜歡過你隊上的人嗎?”

Bernd冷哼了一聲，好個一系列的問題，他問問題的方式就好像愛情跟迪士尼電影裡一樣簡單”是的，也許12歲的時候我有想過。”他笑了，但隨即沉下臉”說真的，我不會愛上一個我完全沒有機會的對象。”

Marc扭過頭去，沒再繼續接話，顯然他不跟Bernd一樣務實，他嘆了口氣”或許你真的很幸運，”Marc揉了柔太陽穴，乾瞪著天花板”如果那可以稱之為愛，我曾經喜歡過一個人，他叫Tim Heubach.”

Heubach。哼，他完全沒聽過”這是誰?”

Marc聳聳肩，看上去有些不自在”他也是門興的球員，多數時間都在二隊，現在他在凱澤斯勞騰。”

Bernd火速拿出手機開始Google這位球員，打算看看Marc到底喜歡什麼類型的人，瀏覽器很快就載出Heubach的照片，是個金髮藍眼的青年，原來這就是Marc喜歡的類型…..

“看起來不錯”他簡單的評論，Marc只是咧嘴笑笑。

“他人很好，可惜的是他對我不是怎麼有興趣。”

“你確定嗎?”他疑惑的問，雖然他習慣性的用同性戀的角度去觀察人，但他依然不能確定眼前的人就是同性戀。

Marc揮了揮手“當記者問他的時候，我就是有種感覺，我非常確定他就是。”

“不，我覺得你的語氣就像是在說我確定他有頭髮。”

“你不覺得這很嚴重嗎?”

“不，當然不。”Bernd連忙說”這簡直是無稽之談，沒有一個同性戀能從衣服或髮型上輕易判斷。”這是他的個人經驗，但更像是直覺，通常他會從這個人能否讓他感到驚艷開始。

“我承認單純從外表判斷實在太簡單了，就像你的捲髮。”Marc咧嘴一笑，輕撥Bernd的短金髮，引來Bernd略為不滿的推開他的手，他同意不能單從頭髮就判斷一個人是不是同性戀。

“那你大概也是同性戀吧。”Bernd看著Marc說，然後笑了起來。

“但你我都知道事實不是這麼容易的。”Marc冷冷的說，留下了一個意味深長的目光給Bernd，Bernd擔憂的嘆了口氣，然後死板板的望向剛剛Marc放在小吧台上沒喝完的果汁，直愣愣的目光簡直要把瓶子燒出洞來。


	9. Chapter 9

Bernd打了個大大的哈欠。還在想著昨天的事，Marc洗完澡之後就走了，時間也已經接近12點，他躺在床上難以入眠。儘管他試圖忘記發生的一切，但仍輾轉反側，無法把Marc的臉趕出腦袋。

這有關Marc的一切實在太該死的奇妙，他不曾體會過，甚至不曾想過這將會是多麼有趣的一件事，這麼的容易與輕鬆，發展之快速甚至超出他的預期，而更驚人的還在後頭-他發現自己渴望更多。

昨晚-或至少是在躺上床之前-甚至是在早餐時他都不曾想過他會就這麼跟Marc上了整整兩次床，如果再算上後來淋浴間那次的話是三次，這一切簡直太美好。

但他現在累到爆炸，他又打了個哈欠，他現在急需咖啡因。

“嘴巴張這麼大，你是河馬呀?”Amin關切地問道，他只是點了點頭，又灌下一口咖啡，這是第三杯了，不是很健康，但他現在必須得要有精神。

Bernd聽到身後有腳步聲，等他發現時Marc已經在他身邊坐下，雖然他一直低著頭但Marc還是看到了他的笑容，而Marc看起來也一樣疲憊，只是比Bernd放鬆多了，沒有起床障礙的人吶，他笑著對自己說道。

“你睡的還好嗎?頭痛還在困擾你?”Emre禮貌性的問道。

“很好，還算安穩吧，我想。”Marc點點頭。

Bernd用力憋住笑意，他並沒有睡得很好，但一想到昨晚那場浴室性愛?還是很值得的。

Timo從後方拍了拍他的肩膀”你準備好了嗎，我們要出去了，你要一起來嗎?”

Bernd瞄了一眼半滿的咖啡杯，事實上他希望能夠再坐一會兒，不過看來等等自己可能要變成話題中心了，於是他點點頭然後起身。

他的視線不由自主的飄向Marc，對方給了他一個微笑，他也回以一個微笑，然後轉身跟Timo和Johannes走出去時在嘴裡喃喃道著再見。

XXX

他一直都知道Klaus對他還有疑心，所以他就只是站著，看著Marc和Timo往建築物走去，他不知道Klaus用這種方式留他下來有什麼意義。

“今天的訓練，我想要比昨天更好。”他的教練說。

“昨天我狀況不佳，但我覺得今天很好。”Bernd咕噥著說。

“你跟Marc昨天看起來都像得了流感，幸運的是你們今天都看來好多了，否則我不敢想像一次失去兩個主力門將會是怎麼樣的窘境。”Klaus繼續說著。

所以又是關於他和Marc的話題了。

“我一直在觀察你的狀況，希望情況不會像我想像的那樣糟糕。”Bernd本想敷衍過去但又覺得這或許無比重要所以他只是點點頭”我知道這並不好受，但你知道我並不想你為此感到痛苦。”Klaus停頓了一會兒”大家對你的期望非常高，這當中的期望也包括你跟Marc打好關係，我也認為你做得到，並感到非常驕傲。”

天啊。Bernd努力克制著自己不要翻白眼。他盡力發展Marc和他的關係的原因不僅僅只是因為不想丟了在國家隊的位置，但如今Klaus居然稱讚了他?

有那麼一瞬間，他在想像要是Klaus得知真相之後的表情，思考著是否暗示他一點他跟Marc在床上幹的那些事情的細節，想到這他就禁不住興奮。

不過當然他緊緊閉上了嘴，只是順從的點點頭，他絕對絕對不能說出去。

然後Klaus放心的拍了拍他的背”你知道，其實你在比賽裡也表現的很好，你非常有潛力，我相信這能驅使你超越他，他已經很接近了，而你一定也會得到一個超越他的機會。”

他是在稱讚我。Bernd告訴自己，雖然他有潛力但他終究不是被選中的那一個人，不過他決定把這個想法推出腦袋，只專心在今天一整天的訓練結果。

他蹬了蹬腿，往建築物走去，腳下的草因為他的動作有些剝落，飄散在空中。

別想了。

XXX

更衣室裡已經剩沒幾個人了，守門員組是最後回來的，其他人已經上了巴士準備回到酒店去了，Timo和Marc也已經換好衣服在等他，他走進浴室用最快的速度洗好澡。

“我去上廁所，等我一下?”Timo問道。

“當然。”Marc喃喃道，Bernd也點點頭，揉了揉他半乾的頭髮。

他看著洗手台前鏡子裡的自己，忍不住笑了出來，因為正有一張臉在鏡子裡對他微微笑著。

“你笑什麼!”Bernd沒好氣地問著。

“你的捲髮。”Marc裂嘴笑的更大，Bernd做了一個鬼臉然後抓了抓自己的捲髮，他突然希望Marc就這樣一直站在他身後，不要離開。

“你的捲髮看起來很討人喜歡，”Marc補充道，然後越過Bernd的肩膀盯著他鏡子中的雙眼，然後嘶啞著開口”我知道你就是那個人…….”

Bernd嗚咽了一聲，此刻就他只是個羞怯的捲髮男孩，不是勒沃庫森193公分高的主力門將。

他清晰的感覺到Marc的雙手正摩娑著他的頸子，他敏感的頸子僵著，卻被Marc惡意的忽略，甚至變本加厲攀上了他的後腦輕輕按摩著，繼續他的愛撫計畫。如果現在Timo現在回來並且看到會怎麼樣呢?

算了隨他去吧。

“來吧，我知道你想要。”Marc粗啞的聲音聽起來也充滿緊張和情慾，而他無法拒絕，只能被他的手指帶領著。

“別在這裡。”他低聲開口，Marc和他是如此地貼近，斜著身體，倆人的身體近乎貼合。

“怕被發現嗎?”Marc艱難地吞下一口水，問道。

被發現事情就大條了。

“你等等會過來嗎?”Marc再度低聲問道，這次他傾身向前，嘴唇幾乎貼在Bernd耳邊，鬍渣沒刮乾淨的下巴扎的他生疼。

不行，至少不是在這裡，Marc就不該這這裡引誘他的，他現在舒服的毫無抵抗能力。

但Marc似乎誤解了他的猶豫因為他倒抽了一口氣，哀求般的開口”我想跟你再做一次。”

喔上帝，這不是廢話嗎?他怎麼可能不想。

他怕開口說話會破功所以他只是點點頭，而Marc笑了。Bernd不得不壓抑自己現在腦子裡的想法，因為他現在非常想要他，要不是他驚人的自制力，不然他現在肯定會轉過身去然後將Marc壓在牆上，狠狠的要他，一如他今天腦子裡一直反覆上演的。

他低下頭，避免和鏡子裡Marc的視線交會，他覺得自己快要發瘋了，為什麼建單幾個動作就讓他們都如此興奮，然而根本甚麼都還沒發生。

不過再怎麼被情慾控制也不能犯下愚蠢大錯，他告訴自己，不要在錯誤的時間享受錯誤的事情，否則代價將非常之高。

Bernd抬起頭再次望向鏡中的Marc用以確認自己確實冷靜下來了。

他們都聽見了外頭沉重的腳步聲，Timo回來了。

Timo探頭進來，視線在他們身上來回。”我錯過什麼了嗎?”

他們同時搖頭。

Timo看起來半信半疑，但他打住了這次對話，他甩了甩他的袋子”你好了嗎?”他揚揚眉毛，視線停在Bernd身上。

無論是他還是Marc走出建築物時都沒在說話，跟在Timo身後，然後默默忍受著來自其他男孩的目光。

“你終於好啦。”Nico朝他們打招呼”我快要餓壞了。”

他走上車，有些人在他後面，但他實在不想再多花心力跟他們打交道，打算把精神留給明天的比賽，其他人似乎也只想著想趕快去吃飯。

他走到最後面，然後在Mattias身邊的空位毫不猶豫坐下。

XXX

最後一次戰術會議一個小時內就結束了，然後他們就被放去吃飯，雖說Hrubesch不希望他們太晚上床睡覺，但他們還是有一點飯後活動。

Bernd跟Joshua, Kevin, Max和其他幾個人坐在院子裡閒聊，氣氛相當放鬆。

他看了一眼他身邊的Max，他幾乎是每五秒就看一次他的手機。

“你在等誰的電話嗎?”他問道。

“不是，只是擔心Leon。”

噢，他不得為他那傷退的隊友感到感傷”你還好嗎?”

“還行吧，只是有點沮喪。”他看向Bernd”無法習慣他不在這裡。”

“但我想明年他會再次回到奧運賽場上的，我們已經取得資格了。”他輕笑，Max也微微揚起唇角。

“不過我實在無法想像沒有他在身邊的歐洲冠軍會是什麼樣子!”他的笑容變得更大，Max的笑容很可愛，是男孩那樣的可愛，Bernd也不由自主地笑了。

“我們很快會再見到他的。”他說，然後Max拿出他的手機。

“不如我們拍張照傳給他，讓他感覺他跟我們在一起吧。”

然後Max湊過來，幫他們倆拍了一張自拍。

Moritz走了進來”有人想打牌嗎?Leo居然拒絕我啊!”

Kevin站起身”當然，我、Max和Bernd可以陪你打。”

Bernd看了一眼時鐘，八點半，接著他環視整個一樓的空間，Marc在不遠處和Robin(克諾赫)談天，但Bernd認為他注意到了，所以他斷然拒絕”不了，我想上樓了。”

Max驚訝的看著他”但現在才-”然後Moritz打斷他”為什麼不?我們四個剛好可以湊一桌……”

他搖搖頭”抱歉，我實在是…..太累了。”他只能想到這個爛藉口了，隨即引來周遭疑惑的目光，到底會有哪個正常人八點半就在喊累的?

“你真掃興啊。”Kevin說道”你真的要睡了?你昨天也是這麼早。”

而Max則傻笑起來，替他緩頰”算了，別打擾老人家睡美容覺了。”

“那你還是快去睡吧。”Moritz也大笑了起來。

Bernd掃視著每個人的目光，他並不在意Max和Moritz想什麼，但Kevin那略帶懷疑的眼神完全是另一回事了，Kevin肯定知道了疲累只是一個藉口，但他還在思索，因此Kevin讓他格外緊張，近乎崩潰。他的隊長非常好的履行了他的職責，不論是在場上還是私底下。

他站起身，嘆了一口氣，朝不遠處正看著他的Marc輕輕搖了搖頭，不，不是現在，Marc旋即回到他和Robin的對話之中。

不過他還是很高興自己瞞過去了，他不是不喜歡打牌，但現在腦子裡有更重要的東西盤踞著他的腦海，逼迫他把那些多餘的東西丟到腦後。

XXX

這一晚他有許多機會，但他還是相當有耐心的等到確定走廊上都沒人，Marc應該已經回房好一陣子，不過他敢肯定他還沒睡，他輕聲繞過走廊來到Marc的房間外，輕敲他的門。他聽見裡面有聲音，然後門打開了，Marc在門的另一邊對他微笑。Bernd也回他一個微笑，然後他們關上門，走廊上沒有人，他們不會有任何目擊者。

依然微笑著，然後他轉向站在他身後的Marc。

“抱歉，”他輕聲說”我本想早點過來，但我想確定走廊上都沒人了。”

“我很高興你來了。”Marc也輕聲回應，他的房間裡此時只有一盞床頭燈亮著，室內暗的可怕，昏暗的燈光下Marc眼裡流洩的情慾似乎看來相當不同，然僅僅只是這樣對視著，就足以讓Bernd覺得一陣陣電流通過脊椎，酥麻著他的感官。

他們是如此靠近，他幾乎可以聞到Marc身上沐浴乳和洗髮精的味道，以及他皮膚上的乾淨氣息。他覺得自己就要被吞噬了。

Marc揚手輕輕撫摸他的臉頰，Bernd幾乎聽得到自己的心跳聲是如何緊湊，但他們之間卻再也不需要拘謹的對話和不必要的禮讓。

Marc的手在他背上游移，輕輕的引導他走向床邊，直到Bernd覺得自己撞上床沿，他的膝蓋被Marc抵住，隨後Bernd被他壓在身下，Marc的手相當不安份的滑進T恤底下，顫抖著愛撫Bernd敏感且變硬的乳頭，他們的嘴唇相接，直到雙方都喘不過氣才分開，呼吸也是他最後僅存的意識行為。

XXX

“所以Klaus到底找你做什麼?”Marc問，呼吸終於平穩了下來，Bernd盯著天花板，沒想過他們會全身赤裸地躺在床上討論這個問題。

Marc伸手過來磨蹭他的手指，直到他終於不安的轉過身去面對他。

“他稱讚我，因為我對你釋出了善意。”

“是啊，你對我真的很好。”Marc抱住Bernd並親吻他的頸子。

“他說的是他很自豪我跟你打好關係。”Bernd笑的無奈。

笑容從Marc的臉上消失，取而代之的是一個他從未見過的溫柔神情“我希望你是真心的，因為我的確是真心喜歡你，以及你處理這件事的方式，我跟Bravo大概就做不到。”

“那真是謝謝你了。”他輕聲說，卻不知道Marc跟Bravo的情況能不能用以比較，而到底什麼又叫做”處理好這件事”，他只能把這一切解釋成這對對手的一種最高的敬意與禮貌。

為了緩和尷尬的氣氛他繼續說道”你覺得明天怎麼樣?”

Marc沉默了好一陣子”我很期待，但…我不想讓你為難….”

他不想讓這件事苦澀的卡在他們之間，但Marc會是那個英雄，而只要一想到這裡他的心裡就一陣抽動。

突然之間他感到一陣不適，他一定是瘋了才會在這裡跟Marc摟摟抱抱，他也應該回去了，沒有理由在這裡磨磨蹭蹭。他-動作相當輕的-推開Marc的腿，然後滑下床去拿他的褲子。

“你要走了?”Marc”我以為時間還早…..”

Bernd聳聳肩”也許吧，但我真的想睡了，你也應該要有充足的睡眠面對明天的比賽。”

Marc點點頭，笑了，Bernd湊過去留給他一個親吻。

“好好睡覺，明天見。”Bernd喃喃道，然後逼自己不去想他當走出去時Marc黯淡下來的眼神與笑容。


	10. Chapter 10

Bernd猜他們就快到了，整個路程他都盯著窗外，看著捷克的美麗風景在他眼前快速經過，他身旁的Joshua正在翻著那該死的圖片報，彷彿它真的是一份很有趣的報紙。裡面可是這樣形容他和Marc的-永遠的對手!哈!

他能聽到坐在幾排之外的Leo和Mo正在高聲笑鬧，這場比賽Mo進入了首發的名單，現在他非常興奮，雖然Kevin看起來相當不耐煩，但Bernd可以明白在斯圖加特度過了並不是那麼順遂的下半賽季之後，獲得了首發的機會能讓他有多開心，他也非常高興斯圖加特成功保級，那是他的老東家，而這也是Mo在斯圖加特的最後一年了。

他把注意力擺回他的手機上，Karim發了訊息給他，顯然他的假期很愉快，他和Hakan與Sonny在動物園裡玩得很開心，他快速瀏覽過那些照片。Hakan和Sonny笑著和海獅拍照。他們三個在吃冰淇淋。Hakan說自己和大耳朵的大象還有小飛象都是親戚。他不禁微微一笑，Hakan的耳朵真的很大。

該死的塞爾維亞，他現在真的很想傳訊息告訴Karim他有多希望和他們在一起。他希望可以不必出現在這，他可以回家，和隊友們做點什麼，或是回到Bietigheim和父母待在一塊，花時間陪Laina。但他不是，他現在人在這裡，球隊可能需要他，人生真是一團糟。

當巴士抵達球場外，他果斷收起手機，沒有回訊息給Karim。

更衣室內現在物品四散，Hrubesch正在向幾個球員做最後提醒，隊醫緊盯著電腦螢幕以確定球員的健康狀況，他環伺四周，Mo跟Leo正在和Geis有說有笑，Felix對著Matze比手畫腳，像是正在解釋著甚麼。而他的雙眼自然緊盯著Marc，此刻他正在換衣服，上身赤裸。今天光是盯著他半裸的身體就讓他逼近瘋狂邊緣，他看起來很誘人，Bernd覺得自己的大腦已經被接管了，不停驅使自己做點什麼，因為當他看著Marc時腦子裡根本一片空白。當Marc穿上衣服之後，兩人的視線才終於對上。

是的，這是一場沒有他參與其中的比賽，他原本以為他可以很好的接受這個事實，但當他們兩個之間的關係已經超越友誼的時候可就沒那麼容易了，而且他知道Marc也漸漸動情。

現在他已經算是接受了自己是替補，他的心情依然很低落，他只想趕快結束這幾場該死的比賽，其他球員可能也有同樣的想法，儘管他告訴自己放寬心面對，但他就是無法忽略這種感覺。

他花了很長的時間去回想昨晚Marc的樣子。這肯定能改變他是如何看待即將站在門前的Marc，另一方面這只是第一場比賽，但他們之間的關係會不會改變這個事實?而他對Marc是否只是純然的感情?他是否會希望Marc為此痛苦?

他對Marc的想法肯定已經改變了，至少現在他們變得無比親近，或許他也能跟另一個人做到這樣彼此吸引，但現在的狀況是，當他回神過來之時，他已經不能擺脫Marc了。

Hrubesch呼喚他們集合，所以他起身，嘆了一口氣，跟著其他人穿過窄窄的通道走向球場，球場上吹來的風很溫暖，他微微一笑，猜測著今天的晚餐是否又是烤肉了。

Marc在他面前幾步遠的地方，正在跟Kevin說話，說著就大笑起來然後揍了Kevin的手臂一拳，他的心情看起來真的是很好啊，Bernd又嘆了口氣，這次比較大聲。

“嘿，別垂頭喪氣。”走在他身後的Timo說道，口氣和平時一樣輕鬆。Bernd給了他一個意味深長的表情，他知道Timo在處理這類情緒時表現得比他好多了，但他很清楚箇中原因，因為Timo從未被賦予希望，自然就沒有任何失望。

“我才沒有。”他反駁，這不是騙人的，他的沮喪的確不像失去娃娃的小女孩那樣，如果為此沮喪的話他一定是瘋了，但Marc不會明白這樣的情緒、Klaus不會、Hrubesch不會，更遑論從未參與其中的Timo。

“那就好，你可以為Marc歡呼是一件很棒的事情，他一定也會很高興的。”Timo沒有發現他的異樣自顧自地說，Bernd冷哼了一聲。

“我當然會這樣做。”他說道，Timo笑了起來，然後他們聽到身後傳來一聲傻笑，是Leo，一如既往的出現的該出現的地方。

“我們都是這樣想的呀，我想要一場勝利，想要德國隊贏，而現在只有Marc可以幫我們做到這一點。”Timo說著，轉身離開了走道。

Bernd跟在他身後離開了通道，把那群嬉鬧留在身後，他和其他的球員們站在一起。”想要一場勝利，想要德國贏”是啊，他何嘗不是這樣想的，但除此之外他想要更多。

而且這樣的想法非常強烈，不僅僅只是想要打敗Marc，但這並不是他有能力決定的，因為這同時也關於這整個團隊。

他環視著球場，人還沒有全部到齊，他很享受這種站在草地上的感覺，如果他被賦予上場機會的話會更好，他的腦子裡閃過他第一次為勒沃庫森出場時的畫面，為了那一次寶貴的機會他做了許多訓練，承受了很多壓力，但他認為很值得。

Bernd和其他替補球員一起坐在板凳上，他的眼睛死盯著Marc，Marc仰著頭走在列隊中，一如既往的傲慢，直到國歌唱完Marc始終維持冷靜的神色。

他知道Marc一點都不緊張，至少不是這個時刻，他喜歡的他的很大一部份原因是因為他的自信與安定。

有什麼東西劃過他的心臟，或許他和Marc的差別就在於，換作他，在這種時刻他會很緊張。這導致今天他必須坐在板凳上，眼睜睜看著Marc一步步成為世界第一，而他將為之深深受到傷害。

國歌結束後他就坐回板凳上和Timo坐在一塊兒，他看著Marc跑過半場，已經在位置上站定，然後敲了敲球門，那是他每場比賽前的小小儀式。

或許在這段他們的新關係裡Marc也已經站定了自己的位置，Bernd默默想著。

他伸展他的腿，然後伸手去拿水瓶。喔老天，他認為自己現在就像個壞人，他當然希望他可以擊敗Marc，他當然希望成為下一場比賽站在門前的人，而這卻必須依靠Marc的失敗才有可能實現，但人生永遠不可能讓人稱心如意。當一個成功的Marc和一個成功的Bernd只能有一個在場上，但他們卻互相排斥，那很顯然只是在折磨這段關係，他不該讓這些事情影響他。

XXX

第72分鐘時，Bernd身邊的Serge正握緊了拳頭大喊”拜託，這到底哪裡有犯規?”，而他默默同意。Chris因為不存在的犯規被紅牌罰下場-而該死的是Chris對他們的防守極為重要-所以他現在氣急敗壞地從球員通道離開。而另一邊沒說話但一臉憤怒的則是剛被教練從場上換下來的Moritz。

Hrubesch皺著一張臉站在場邊高聲指揮著，他的表情顯示出他非常不滿意，很顯然他的期望不只如此，他希望所有人拿出平時就已經很熟練的職業球員水平。

然而很不幸的，他們並沒有做到最好，他回頭看了Marc一眼，剛剛那顆進球並不完全是他的責任，但他很肯定並非所有人都這麼想。

不過他現在完全束手無策。他只能交叉他的手指祈禱誰趕快再進一顆球，這也是他目前唯一能做的事情了。

XXX

這場也的確沒有更多的進球了，這超乎所有人的預期。

更衣室裡氣壓很低，看來平局和失敗帶來的影響是一樣的，Hrubesch鼓勵的話語並沒起多少作用。Bernd身邊坐著已經洗好澡的Timo，Marc坐在不遠處，對著他的手機滑啊按的，動也不動。

兩人中間隔著Christian，自從終場哨聲響起之後他還沒說過一句話，此刻他正瞪著地板，他早就洗好澡，然後看著隊友們回到更衣室裡。可憐的傢伙，弗萊堡降級帶給他的打擊已經夠大了，然後現在他還要在這裡承受這一切，誰會想到可愛的Christian竟會如此傷心呢。

Bernd輕輕移動到他身邊，輕聲說道”嘿，這不是你的錯。”

Christian吐出一口氣”但還是一樣難受，塞爾維亞的球員顯然在回撤和組織上做的很好，該死的不是只有我。”

Christian拿到了那張紅牌因而導致比賽結果不是他們想要的，這想法完全是結果論，但他不願見到這麼低落沮喪的Christian。

“但那的確不值得你收第二張黃牌。”Bernd說道，而Christian微微露出了笑容。

“看吧，”Bernd繼續說”不要太過於在意枝微末節。”

“你說的簡單。”Moritz從旁加入話題，他坐在另一邊，看起來心情相當不好”你不必上場參與比賽，不必承受那些指責，你說這些真是糟糕。”

Bernd深吸一口氣，告訴自己Mo只是相當沮喪，別被他激怒，他現在比起任何時刻更需要理性思考，這場他們的確踢得不好，換做任何人都不會更好，但這些低落情緒是必然的結果。

他驚訝於自己的冷靜，大概是因為Mo聽起來實在太過沮喪，儘管語帶嘲諷，但他決定無視那些冷嘲熱諷，如果當他終於得到了展現自己的機會，卻依然沒有辦法拿出好的表現時，他肯定也會有這般反應，所以此刻他無比同情Moritz，而不是回嘴攻擊他的沮喪情緒。

“話是這麼說，但你又表現多好?”Felix插嘴，但Bernd覺得這話有些過頭了。

Moritz生氣的轉過身”那你是否可以閉嘴讓我一個人好好檢討，別再煩我?”

Felix聳聳肩”我只是表達我的想法，你今天的確踢的很糟。”

Bernd看見Morit深吸了一口氣，試圖冷靜，所以他把手放上他的肩膀，爭執不會有任何好處。

“拜託，好好說話。”Bernd轉向Felix，雖然他同意Felix的想法，一場平局其實糟不到哪裡去，但球隊的目標很高，自然無法接受這樣的戰果。

而Felix顯然還沒有想通“我不是說這很糟糕，但的確也沒好到哪裡去，拜託，對手只是塞爾維亞，他們卻給我們造成了這麼多的麻煩，更別提那顆愚蠢的失球….”

話鋒似乎轉向了Marc，全部人都很有默契抬起頭看向Felix挑起話題的對象。

“你這是什麼意思?”

“沒什麼意思。”Felix尖銳的回嘴。

“很好。”Marc氣炸了”因為這是我可以承受的最後一件事，要玩你們自己去玩!”他大力的將釘鞋扔在地上，然後粗魯的綁起慢跑鞋的鞋帶。

Bernd看見Felix翻了個白眼，Moritz似乎也冷靜下來，只是抬頭瞧了他一眼。

“嘿，我需要出去呼吸新鮮空氣，一起來嗎?”Timo在一陣可怕的沉默之後開口，Felix點點頭但Bernd卻拒絕了，這說來有點愚蠢，但穿著沒有派上作用的球衣到處晃來晃去讓他覺得很引人注目。

於是他的目光回到Marc身上，他已經換好衣服，現在Chris已經走了，沒人擋在他們之間了。Marc的表情很難看，似乎很生氣，但又夾雜著疲憊，他突然有非常短暫的一瞬間同情起了Marc。門將的工作就是這樣，成功只會建立在前鋒一次又一次的失誤之上，整場比賽門將也撈不到幾個鏡頭，下一波進攻來襲時就等著失敗了。

他也只能說些好聽話來安慰Marc，說些合時宜的話，他默默想著如果他們的位置對調Marc會說些什麼，他會怎麼安慰Chris。

所以他只是看著Marc被自己的情緒撕裂，最好還是什麼都別做，他沒有義務要當Marc的心靈導師。

他甚麼話都沒說，只是輕輕的拉扯Marc的球衣和球褲，手指在布料上緩緩移動，感受他皮膚的溫度，他感到自己有點汗濕但卻不想去洗澡，雖然其他人大部分都洗好了，但他就是不想，他可以回到酒店再洗。

當他正要拉起Marc的衣服時，Bernd感受到有股視線盯著他，他抬起頭，Marc正低頭望著他。

噢老天爺。

事實上他應該要為Marc今天的表現感到高興的，一如他一直以來把快樂加諸在他的失利之上，但失落的Chris﹑Moritz和其他人卻讓他打消了在這麼一場比賽失利之後幸災樂禍的念頭。

但說實話，看到Marc沮喪的臉還是讓他開心了一下下，他的腦海裡閃過一個要是每一場比賽都是平局該多好的念頭。在比賽開始前，在唱國歌的時候他心裡還是十分忌妒的，但賽後垂著肩膀的Marc卻融化了他心裡某部分開始崩解，幸災樂禍並不能改變什麼，而此時在他亂成一團的腦袋裡卻浮現了Marc的笑容，他是那麼喜歡一個拿到勝利之後幸福傻笑的Marc。

他們的對視被迫結束，因為Leo和Moritz進來收拾東西準備要離開，Leo的一隻手臂一直支撐著Moritz，看起來並不像一般兄弟的勾肩搭背，Leo只是想確保Moritz還能行走，Bernd跟著他們轉身離開，但他仍然可以感受到他的背後有一雙盯著他的眼睛。

XXX

他們回到酒店時已經很晚了，大家都累得不成樣，雖然贏球大家應該也是累得不成樣，但他仍然很高興他回到了柔軟的床上。

Bernd直接倒向他的床，打開了電視，百無聊賴的轉過一台又一台捷克的電視頻道，最後停在BBC，他賴了半個小時，然後決定起身去洗澡，這樣他才能趕快回到他的床上。

當他站在熱水底下時，他才發現自己的雙肩是多麼的緊繃，其實他在賽前就感到無比緊張與沮喪，而現在比賽結束了，所有的緊張不安都隨著熱水向下流淌著離他而去。

他站在熱水底下很久很久，是的，Marc是正選門將這件事讓他很受傷，甚至受傷的感覺比平常更加劇烈，大概是因為這是這麼重要的比賽，然而現在Marc並不只是他的競爭對手，亦非憎恨的對象，這一切不再那麼簡單了。

該死，這問題只會出現在國家隊，在勒沃庫森時他從不曾面臨如此嚴峻的競爭，再來，也沒有人能像Marc一樣如此牽絆著他的情緒，該死。

他揉了揉眼睛，摸出他的洗髮精洗好他的頭，當他終於走出淋浴間時已經過了整整一個小時。

他正要擦乾身體時，有人敲了他的門，他抬起頭望向門，感到一絲厭煩，是來跟他確定時程的嗎?外頭可能是任何一個球員，這沒什麼不對勁，任何人都可能在這個時候來找他。除非…..除非是Marc，他們沒說好，雖然他知道一旦外頭真的是Marc他就沒有機會反悔了，但他仍然希望來者是Marc。

或許只是有人看錯了房間號碼，他安慰自己。

他嘆了一口氣，在腰間繫上一條毛巾，走到門口並打開了門，站在外頭的正是帶著一絲笑意的Marc。他嘆了口氣，依他的狗屎運也不可能是別人了，因此他只是把雙手盤在胸前好讓他看起來不這麼赤裸。

“嘿，怎麼了?”他盡量壓下所有情緒。

Marc笑得更開了“我可以進來嗎?”


	11. Chapter 11

“我可以進來嗎?”

有那麼一瞬間他竟然很想說不，他想要睡覺，不想和Marc玩什麼談心遊戲，隊最後良好的家教還是讓他站到一側，讓Marc進入房間。夜晚還很長，他對於Marc想談談的事情也頗有興趣，但從理論上來說，Marc這麼晚還來拜訪他肯定只有一個理由，他對於早點睡覺的這個想法已經不是很樂觀了。

“所以你想什麼?”他再次問道。

“嗯哼，今天並不是那麼美好，但我想或許我們倆還能度過一個美妙的夜晚?”Marc的笑容流露出一絲虛弱。

Bernd不可置信地瞪大了眼，現在還是密集比賽的期間，而Marc看起來還相當緊張。他在憤怒和尊重之間搖擺，決定相信他的第一直覺。

“你不是認真的吧?”他低低的哼了一聲。

Marc的表情像是洩了氣的氣球，驚訝全寫在臉上“好吧那還是算了，沒關係的，太糟了，我還是…..”他沒把話說完。

Bernd倚靠在牆上”所以你現在真的認為你是無法抗拒的嗎?”

Marc似乎沒料到會收到這樣的回覆，因為他只是皺了皺眉”為什麼這麼說?”

“因為你表現的很明顯，只要你想，你就可以要我。”

Marc瞪大了眼睛”抱歉，你說什麼?我沒有那麼想，我只是以為你也會想做點什麼事用以分心。”

Bernd恨恨地笑了起來”如果我需要做點什麼來分心，那八成都是因為你。”

“因為我?”

老天爺，你能不能借點腦子給Marc?此刻Bernd感到相當惱怒，為什麼每一件事情最終都會導向Marc?然後他還要自己解釋這一切?他看見Marc正在掃視他赤裸的上身，所以他本能的將臀部上的毛巾拉的更緊一點，他得趕緊穿上衣服，來自Marc的視線只會更加刺激他。

Bernd嘆了口氣”我的意思是，很顯然你的確是原因之一，我會爛在板凳上有很大的原因是因為我沒辦法超越你，所以你不會讓我的這個夜晚更好。”他蜷起手指，他覺得自己就像是什麼聖騎士。

Marc翻了個白眼。

Bernd覺得自己的血液又開始在皮膚底下沸騰了，所以他開口說道”其實你根本不該來到這裡。”他的語氣聽起來很輕率”我不知道為什麼你會認為我今天晚上還想要見到你。”

Marc看著他”拜託，你現在在說什麼?我什麼都還沒做，你讓我顯得好像很愚蠢。”

“我才不會讓你做什麼。”Bernd反擊回去”我真的不想幹什麼，而且我要你停止逃避，好像你可以欺騙自己你今天並沒有表現很爛一樣。”

Marc憤怒的推了一下Bernd的腰側”喔，讓我猜猜看，如果是你在場上，你會做的超棒是不是。”

他聳聳肩”是的，或許是，但不幸的是我們永遠不會知道，Hrubesch就已經為了那顆丟球付出代價。”

“老天，不要又是這個話題。”

“我根本都還沒開始!”

“不，你就是說了，你又在迴避這話題了是嗎?我對於Hrubesch要選誰這件事也沒有影響力，就算他不想繼續把我放在先發位置我也一點辦法都沒有，但他一定會有他的理由，而你卻沒有。”

Bernd咬了咬牙”那還真是感謝你喔，感謝你這麼關心我的事情。”

“好吧，一切都是因為我，但你如果有認真想過的話我的今天也是一團糟，”Marc的手指穿過他的頭髮”拜託，和你談話已經是我今天最後願意做的事情，為什麼我們還要在這件事情上爭吵不休，我以為我們已經不會繼續糾結這件事。”

他們瞪著彼此的樣子讓Bernd不由得想起他們第一次爭吵的樣子，那也是一場輸的糟糕的比賽，他們兩個都相當沮喪，直到比賽結束前他們都沒有停止瞪著對方，因此現在Marc看著他令他想起過去那些瘋狂的日子，不過考慮到昨晚他們憶起躺在床上的情景，他最好還是別再多想了。

Bernd望著天花板，深吸了一口氣，多麼瘋狂的成人遊戲!但此刻他已經不想繼續和Marc玩下去了。他們到底多常為了這件事情吵架?而且這總是沒有結果，只讓兩人對彼此非常生氣，Marc今晚本該讓他休息的。

“拜託，”Marc的聲音聽起來平靜了許多”所以我在你的想像裡到底做了什麼?”

Bernd轉頭回來面對Marc，半瞇起眼睛”你敢說你真的沒有想過?”

他搖搖頭”完全沒有，我只是想和你待在一塊兒，那甚至不是必要……總之，我不是來這裡跟你吵架的。”

“那你就不該出現，你也知道我現在最不想聽的就是有關這個。”

“一直以來都是你先撬開這話題，我只是打了招呼，然後你就防備起自己。”Marc又扯了扯自己的頭髮”但說認真的，你以為我就是隨心所欲嗎?”

不，當然不是，這甚至不能算是一個問題，只是到最後永遠都會變調，他並不憤怒，不管他和Marc的關係如何，這只是自我防衛，但實際上他也想多了解有關Marc的事情。

儘管還是很不安，Bernd還是開口道”我並不是一直都這麼肯定的，但讓我懊惱的原因不僅僅只是因為和你的競爭，如果今天上場的Timo那我大概也不會有這些情緒，只因為上場的人是你。”

Marc也嘆了一口氣”是的，我是你的剋星什麼的……”

Bernd開口想說些什麼，但事實已經很明顯了，Marc是對的，復仇是一個幼稚的詞彙，但卻是問題的核心，這惱人的一切都是源自於Marc而非Timo或Loris，Marc才是風暴的中心。

“就像我說的，有時候我連看著你都會讓我覺得自己很笨。”Bernd結結巴巴的說道，聽起來就像個口腔未發育完全的幼兒，他覺得自己愚蠢無比。

一個苦笑落在Marc的唇邊”我知道你覺得莫名其妙，”他朝Bernd面前跨了一步讓他們面對面，輕聲開口”對不起，我知道來找你是個很混帳的決定。”

他突然覺得Marc無比幸運，能夠在Bernd已經稍微想通這件事之後才出現在這裡，而不是賽後的低氣壓裡直接面對這拉扯彼此的問題，但不論他剛剛到底在煩躁甚麼，現在看起來也都無所謂了，他知道自己可以面對這種情緒。

當然，本場比賽之前他和Marc或許很緊張，但說實話，他從來沒有搞砸這段關係的意思，雖然他知道他有時候可能會被Marc和一些事情煽動，但他從不想放棄，但是，是的，就因為對方是Marc，又或許對他來說性生活似乎相當重要，以至於他突然有了別再壓抑自己的念頭。

就在他有這些念頭的時候Marc開口了”我來的剛剛好，是嗎?”

嗯哼。突然有那麼一刻他想詛咒自己，這一切實在不正常，以前他只會想著把Marc踢到月球去，現在他卻想留他下來過夜，他的腦子肯定壞了，不然無從解釋這詭異的想法。

他挺直肩膀，由於身上只圍了一條毛巾現在他感到冷了”是的，我想，我應該去睡覺了。”

Marc微微點頭，但沒有採取任何行動，他正上下打量著半裸的Bernd。如果不考慮Marc現在心裡期待著更多的話，是的，他正半裸的站在他面前，並且他所有的想法都誠實的展現在他的臉上。儘管只有一點點，都再正常不過，在任何情況下每個人都會希望自己是被需要的。

Marc又跨了一步，讓他們更加的靠近，現在Bernd完全繃緊了神經，因為他們的距離是如此近，他什麼都無法思考，只能感受到Marc光裸的肌膚貼上他的，以至於他很快就放棄了抵抗他對Marc的深深渴望……

Marc笑了”真是可惜了你看不到，你很誘人，你知道嗎?”

然而Bernd此時卻癢的齜牙咧嘴，但Marc的手仍然在他的小腹上打轉，絲毫不懂得尊重怕癢的人。

他看到Marc的嘴角仍帶著笑意，然後他被攬住腰肢，Marc的手指在他的癢處不停鑽動，幾乎使他哭出來。

“嘿!嘿!停下來!”但哀號沒有用，Marc完全沒有停手的意思，他瘋狂的想要推開Marc卻發現自己做不到，最後他幾乎是無力的喘著氣，完全克制不住。媽的他到底為什麼這麼怕癢?

最後他試圖透過地板的摩擦力推開Marc，但他更快更狠，更無情，他笑的精疲力盡，他敢打賭連樓下都可以聽得到。

他臀部的毛巾根本經不住他們這樣打鬧，早早就從腰上滑落，Marc環住他的腰不讓他移動，更別說試圖遮掩什麼了。

他覺得他笑到胃都疼了，他嘆了一口氣”Marc，別玩了。”

Marc笑了，穩住抱著Bernd的手，謝天謝地沒繼續搔癢他，Bernd就這麼掛在他懷裡直到呼吸逐漸平穩下來，大概在脈搏200時他終於能開口”你要給我的就是這個嗎?”

Marc給了他一個全然無辜的表情”抱歉，但正如我說的，你不知道你有多誘人。”

Bernd再次意識到他在Marc的手臂底下是完全赤裸的，毛巾在他腳邊堆成一團，他困難的吞下一口水”所以到底是你太遲鈍還是我太敏感……..”

“這取決於你的表現了?”Marc說這話時連臉都沒紅過。

是的，非常不幸的，儘管不是他的錯，但他是如此的敏感，以至於他在Marc的面前赤裸身體只讓他感到全身發熱，他實在很想抗議，如果不去在意Marc緩緩滑過他皮膚的手指的話，他能清楚感受到Marc的動作相比之前要更加溫柔了。

“好吧，我覺得有點…..”Marc承認，隨後用了一點力讓Bernd失去支撐力，然後把手伸到前面來輕輕為他撥開額頭上散亂的髮”噢。”他叫了一聲，另一隻手在Bernd的肩上徘徊，緩慢地描繪出鎖骨，然後是胸前。這次不再那麼讓人發癢，他們倆都感到不可思議。

Bernd的頭落在Marc肩上，把所有的思考推離他的腦海，決定專心在眼下的事情，其他事情都留給明天。

Marc的手終於到來他的臀部，輕輕把他往床上帶，Bernd一邊退後直到他感覺到膝窩撞到床墊邊緣，Marc輕推一下他便倒在床上，然後溫柔的分開Bernd的雙腿，跪在他的兩條腿之間。跟上次不同的是，這次他的吻非常飢渴，近乎狂暴的在他的唇上掠奪，或許這就是Marc真正與人接吻的方式，上次他們只是在迎合彼此的習慣。

和Marc做愛，哈!

什麼都隨便，他現在什麼都不想考慮。

Bernd在Marc似乎要停下來思考的時候直起身，一把拉過他的衣服從頭頂扯掉，然後開始對他的牛仔褲下手。

“打算要用皮帶玩點什麼嗎?”他問道，惱怒於自己的手速不夠快。

然後Marc推開他的手”你就這麼不耐煩?”他笑道。

“快點開始，別抱怨了。”Bernd反駁回去，順手拉下他的褲管，Marc的兩條腿露了出來。

Marc現在跟他一樣全身赤裸了，Bernd來回掃視著Marc的軀幹，他的身體很美麗，這是真心話，不管他還喜歡Marc的哪個部分，Marc一直都是一個非常有魅力的男人。

Bernd扭著腰，企圖把自己往對方手裡送。

Marc的手抓起Bernd的勃起來回搓揉的動作使Bernd幸福地呻吟起來，他已經硬的不行了，而Marc顯然也是，他甚至聽到Marc的喘息聲。

Marc的勃起抵著Bernd的小腹，而他的另一隻手伸過來握著Bernd的手，他們的欲望愈發蓬勃，Marc已經完全領略到如何使Bernd高潮，並且似乎沒打算就這麼放過他。

他寧可咬掉自己的舌頭也不願再忍耐了。

所以他微微抬高自己的雙腿在Marc的腿邊摩擦，暗示他，然後當Marc再次撫弄他的陰莖時高聲地呻吟。

Bernd的臉緊緊貼著Marc的喉嚨，甚至可以感受到他的喘息，Marc的另一隻手此時正在愛撫他的身體，好似要撫摸過他的每一吋皮膚，他只得伸出腿夾緊了Marc的臀部，給他最後一次暗示。

Marc的手最後終於來到他的臀部附近開始慢慢探索。

當Marc修長的手指終於緩緩伸進來的時候，他已經快要忍受不住了，一開始他緊到Marc的手指完全不能動，Marc只得抱住他，送上安慰的親吻然後才能開始繼續動作。

Marc吸了長長的一口氣，因為這下換Bernd握住他的勃起，Bernd終於不再呻吟，畢竟他們不想和整層樓的人分享他們的快樂。

一切實在太不可思議了，和Marc做愛的感覺是如此美妙，現在Marc僅僅只是撫摸他都讓他覺得快要達到高潮，Marc對男人的身體與敏感點居然是如此熟門熟路，這讓他十分訝異。

Marc又把Bernd往床上推了推，然後稍稍起身，現在他雙頰泛紅、頭髮紊亂，臉上還掛著惡魔般的笑容，他的手又開始磨蹭Bernd的勃起令他不禁呻吟了起來。

“你喜歡嗎?”Marc問道，笑得燦爛。

“不，一點也不。”Bernd幾乎是在咆哮”如果你能快點讓我高潮…….”

“好吧。”Marc換了一個令人討厭的冷笑”我想，我應該很快就能改變現在的局面，對嗎?”

Marc把手伸進了Bernd的雙腿之間，輕推開他的腿根，然後他的手再次來到了入口前。

這次他伸進了整根食指，他幾乎要止不住尖叫，他的上一次是很久之前的事情了，他覺得Marc的手指意外的粗大。然後Marc伸入第二根，並開始緩慢的在內壁上探索，就像他們已經做過很多次一樣熟悉他的身體，完全知道他想要什麼。

這成了壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草。

Marc的手指在他的敏感點上來回摩擦，使得Bernd的手抓緊了Marc的背，幾乎要陷進他的背肌裡，他完全臣服在Marc的攻勢之下，最後在他的手裡射了出來。

Marc的頭落在他肩窩，氣息噴在Bernd的頸子上。

“所以現在我們還是朋友?”Marc問道。

Bernd呻吟了一聲，現在他們要討論這個嗎?他只想享受性愛。

“我們可不可以別說話。”

他感覺到肩膀上的Marc在笑”好吧，那我們不談這個。”

Bernd滿意的閉上了眼睛，現在危機解除，一切都非常玩美，或許之後在談也不是什麼壞主意，一想到這，他抱住了仍趴伏在他肩上的Marc，把臉埋進他的一投亂髮裡。

他的身體緩緩平靜下來，心臟跳動的節奏恢復正常，每次做愛過後他總是相當疲勞，現在他只想睡覺，和Marc一起。

XXX

他已經忘記他們到底抱著彼此多久，當他回神時，Marc已經離開了他的肩膀，片刻後離開了床，他聽到他在地毯上來回走動，所以他緩慢睜開眼，只見Marc已經重新穿好了衣服，正在找他的襪子。

雖然他現在非常想賴床，但他仍忍不住想如果有人看到Marc偷偷摸摸溜出他的房間會怎麼樣。

“我應該沒遺留什麼吧?”他站在床角，面帶微笑。

Bernd打了個哈欠，其實不太在意這個問題，最近他實在睡太少，他橫過身體去拿起手機設置鬧鐘。

他的身體已經接近關機，所以他只是半瞇著眼躺在床上，看著Marc來到床邊，低著頭望著他。

“看吧，不顧一切有時候很美好。”

“是啊。”他回應道，他已經半睡半醒，只能聽到Marc的低笑聲。

他感覺到Marc彎身給了他一個綿長的吻。

Marc轉身走了之後Bernd才完全閉上眼睛，他打算一路睡到下一次訓練。

他翻了個身，抓過毛毯蓋在肚子上，他覺得夜裡似乎不再那麼燥熱，身邊是Marc曾經躺過的床，現在床上滿是Marc的氣味，他的鬍後水混著自己的，以及他們方才性愛過後的氣味，他沒有覺得難受，反而相當愉快，那感覺就好像Marc仍躺在他的身邊，時刻讓他想起Marc。

好吧，只要不要打擾他的睡眠就好。


	12. Chapter 12

第二天早上氣氛變得低迷了許多。即便他們已經相當努力了卻仍然換來令人失望的結果，沒有人認真在聽戰術分析，為此Bernd花了一上午的時間觀察所有的球員，試圖從中找出些線索，即便這不是個很令人愉悅的工作，他也不想這麼緊張兮兮。

有些人，像是Moritz，沒勁的像是被拔了插頭的電器，而Bernd為此深深感到難過，他經歷了一個非常不輕鬆的賽季，而他必須在回到多特蒙德之前找回他的主力位置，但很顯然昨天他並沒有獲得夠多的時間。他呆若木雞的用完午餐，消失在餐廳裡，留下一個坐在Bernd和Timo中間，抓著桌巾胡思亂想的Leo。

“嘿，那些都過去了。”Bernd試著緩和餐桌上的低迷情緒，但Leo卻嘆了一口氣。

“我不是在思考我的事情，即便過去一年對我們來說真的很不好過，Mo卻總是能夠挺過去，只是現在情況很明顯是更糟糕了，你明白嗎?”

這到提醒了Bernd“當然，但即便是這樣Mo還是會很好的，他很清楚自己的極限在哪裡。”

 

“你說的倒容易，那都是他裝出來的，他其實對新賽季擔心無比。”

“是的，但在圖赫爾手下他可以做到的，那是全新的轉變。”

對此Leo聳了聳肩膀”我再去跟他說說，但誰知道他會不會聽我的，”他推開盤子，從位置上起身”我去找他，待會兒見。”

Bernd和Timo隔著Leo離去之後的空位相望”Mo的狀況不容樂觀，對吧?”Timo問道，聲音輕柔。

他點點頭，他無法提供實際上的幫助，他很想鼓勵Mo但那也於事無補，他沒辦法為每一個他說過的話做出承諾，不能保證一切都會沒事，幾乎每個足球員都會經歷像這樣的低潮期，但像Moritz這樣的則需要加倍的勇氣走出低潮。

“我不知道為什麼大家都覺得世界末日到了，”Timo說道”我是說我們的確踢得不好，但我們並沒有因此出局，我們甚至沒有輸掉比賽。”

Timo的思考很正向”是阿，這並不代表甚麼，或許我們應該專注在下一場。”

“那就對啦，我們應該為了德國隊堅持下去。”

Bernd點點頭，德國隊U20在紐西蘭的世界盃出局讓所有人都相當吃驚，尤其Julian對此尤其感到沮喪(對手是馬里，他google搜尋這國家的時候嚇了一大跳)

好吧，這些都是假期之後的事情了，到時候他再來煩惱或許也不遲，到時候他們會將所有的注意力都放在新賽季上，還有歐冠的資格賽。

XXX

然後Hrubesch跳出來打斷了所有沮喪，今天唯一的訓練在下午，只有一些輕量的訓練，然後讓他們去打籃球，五對五。和Bernd一隊的有Joshua, Amin, Robin和Nico，很不錯的人選，都是高個子。

笑鬧間他從Max頭上把球扔過去-即便Max已經很努力搶球卻還是敵不過身高劣勢-然後轉身投進了球，9比3，他們的對手完全沒有機會。

“嘿，這不公平!!”Max抱怨”你簡直是我的兩倍高!!”

“儘管羨慕吧。”Bernd說道，拍了拍他的腦袋。

“好吧，好吧，永遠的小傢伙。”Max一邊抱怨一邊和Bernd握手”顯然你打籃球更在行嘛。”

哨聲宣布比賽結束，他滿意地和Robin擊掌，他一直都很擅長打籃球，在勒沃庫森有時候他們會把籃球視為平衡訓練，而且這比無止盡的慢跑訓練好多了。

Joshua輕揍了他一拳”怎麼樣，超級射手?”他問到，笑嘻嘻的”要轉職籃球員了?”

“不知道，被稱為籃球之王好像有點愚蠢。”不過無論如何他還是很開心他拿到了最高分，即便這不是他的運動。

不過這令人精疲力盡，而且天氣仍然相當熱，即便現在已經是下午五點，今年夏天的氣溫似乎破了紀錄，他的球衣緊緊黏著他的皮膚，他用手抹了抹額頭的汗。

他們肯定得休息一下了，他走回休息區，已經坐下來休息的Joshua朝他扔了個水瓶，Max就坐在旁邊。

“現在幾點了?” Joshua問道，抬手用衣袖抹了抹他的臉。

“剛過五點。”Max回覆他，Joshua呻吟了一聲”所以這代表我們還有一個小時的訓練時間?”他哀求般地看向在跟體能教練討論事情的Hrubesch。

“或許我們能問問看。”Nico提出建議，笑著說道。

“當然不行，我覺得自己快被曬傻了。”

“拜託這根本沒甚麼好嗎，這就是即將在拜仁踢球的人!!”Max大聲說道，然後抓住Joshua的手，然後把他拉離開地面。

Bernd笑著轉身離開，雖然Joshua肯定不會同意但他很喜歡這種訓練，比起一般訓練少了很多壓力，更像休閒活動。之前他跟Danny在家裡有個小籃球框，他跟朋友花了好幾個小時就為了把球投進去。

另一邊Serge和Geisi朝他們走來，顯然第二組的比賽結束了，Marc彎腰駝背德站在場邊，他走過去，把最後一瓶水遞給他。”你們比賽結束了嗎?”

Marc舒了一口氣，挺起腰桿，手插在腰上，從他頭上不斷滴落的汗珠看的出來他已經盡了全力。

“我希望已經結束了，這天氣簡直要人命。”他扭開瓶子，貪婪的喝了一大口”謝謝，我非常需要水分。”

“不客氣。”

Marc拉起球衣擦了擦額頭”為什麼你看起來這麼適應天氣?”

“大概是因為這是我喜歡的天氣。”

這讓Marc笑了“那你應該去西班牙的，你一定會很喜歡4月到9月的氣溫。”

“如果皇馬需要我的話，我馬上就會去的。”Bernd開玩笑道，但卻讓Marc若有所思的看著他。

“那既然這樣之前在馬卡報的報導-你將轉會馬德里-是真的?”

“廢話，那些當然只是傳言，他們根本沒有真的找上門。”當然，如果有機會為皇馬踢球他會很高興，但他現在在勒沃庫森過得很好，如果這些頂級俱樂部開了合約給他，他當然不會說不，但目前為止都只是一廂情願。

“那真是太可惜了，我會很高興你來西班牙的。”

Bernd笑了，和在巴塞隆納的Marc再一次交手?他幾乎已經可以看見媒體再一次的細數著他們倆的每次交手。

“真的嗎?我以為我們交手過的次數夠多了。”

“或許吧，但我想我們的見面機會或許應該更多才對。”

好吧，這麼快就該轉換話題了嗎?他望著Marc的側臉，思考著方才他的聲音流洩出一絲絲的遺憾與不捨。

“也是，明年U21對我們來說就是歷史了，我們再也不會這麼頻繁的見面了。”

Marc點點頭”太糟糕了，對不對?”他輕聲問道”當我們終於搞定這一切之後…..”

Bernd也點點頭，同意Marc的最後一句話，但沒有發表評論，他早就已經意識到明年開始他們就不會繼續在U21見面了，他們會有一個死線，先不談有沒有機會再次一起入選國家隊，那麼扣掉他們的利益不相干預的國家隊，新道來的賽季將會是第一個，他跟Marc完全不會見面的賽季。

這下換Marc望著他的側臉，似乎在等待他的回應。”的確很遺憾……”他喃喃道。

Bernd望著場上三五成群的隊友們，突然很好奇這種狀況到底算不算上少見，他知道幾個勒沃庫森的同性戀球員也有跟他類似的經驗，但他很好奇，真的有人跟他面對的是一樣的狀況嗎?

打從他15歲開始Marc就一直作為競爭對手存在著，從眼中釘、肉中刺到贈恨的對象，再到最近的情人。以前他們不僅在國家隊、也在聯賽裡互相較勁，他從來不喜歡這樣的競爭關係，現在居然如他所願了。

Marc專注著看著他”你怎麼突然不說話了?”

Bernd聳聳肩”沒甚麼，只是胡思亂想罷了。”他看了他一眼，然後用沒其他人會聽到的聲音開口”你今天會過來嗎?”

Marc點點頭”晚餐過後?”

“當然，只是我想跟其他人先看球賽，在那之後?”

“太好了。”

教練在他們說完這句話之後吹響了哨子，他留給Marc一個微笑，然後邁步跑向其他人，等等的比賽裡他們應該會是對手。

當Marc站在他對面的時候，他不由得笑了出來，這已經是今天的訓練裡最嚴肅的部分了，他已經準備好狠狠打敗Marc所在的隊了。

不過最重要的事情是，他期待著今晚。

XXX

“我認為這是一個愚蠢的禮物，與其送購物券給你母親，不如選擇甚麼更有心意的東西，她們最不需要的就是購物了。”

“好吧，”Mattias說道，繼續咀嚼盤子裡的東西”不然送花?花是很棒的禮物對吧?”

“這還不夠，對於重要的人來說送花還不夠。”

“或許我們應該專注在比賽上?”Philip問道，似乎有些不開心，因為除了他之外沒有人認真在看球賽，Chris正在划手機，Geisi打起了瞌睡，而Felix正在跟Matze討論該送甚麼禮物比較好，但Bernd很認真的偷聽起了他們的對話，認真考慮揪受Felix的建議，他有一堆表兄弟，而從他們的經驗中得知購物券是個不會出錯的選項。

“或者是周末溫泉旅行?雖然不知道這會不會成功，但至少她會很高興的。”

“如果她喜歡的話，那就沒問題了，不過記得，一次一個週末就夠了。”Felix若有所思地說道。

聽到這邊的Philip突然把電視的聲音轉大。

Bernd也把注意力轉回到他們的競爭對手身上，當然，提早研究對手的戰術是好的，Hrubesch把他們召集起來就是希望他們能分析對手的優劣勢，不過如果他能認識幾個來自這個聯賽的球員就好了。

他縮進椅子之中，同時有人從身後按住了他，他轉過身，發現Marc站在他身後。

“嘿，”Marc說道”抱歉打斷你的球賽，但Klaus想要跟你談一談。”

有那麼一刻他猶豫了，以Klaus當擋箭牌是否真的聰明，如果真的被教練或其他甚麼人看到他們倆混在一起該怎麼辦?但另一方面其實沒人聽見他們的交談，Felix跟Matze還在分析周末出遊的利弊，Philip專注於比賽，Chris也只看見Marc因為缺席朝他抱歉一笑。

考慮時間已經結束了，他站起身，大喇喇地跟著Marc從其他人眼前晃過去。

當電梯門關上之後，他對Marc說道”請告訴我只是你不耐煩了，如果Klaus真的是想跟我談談，那我肯定完蛋了。”

Marc搖搖頭，按下電梯樓層鍵”不，他還在他應該在的地方。”

“那我祈禱他會待在房間裡，如果之後其他人在酒吧裡見到他呢?”

“那這就只是一場很簡短的會議啊，沒有人會注意到的。”

他不是偏執，只是想謹慎一點，很顯然一個會在房間放同性戀雜誌的人完全不會考慮這些。

Bernd把手插在口袋裡，直到電梯抵達都沒再說甚麼了，在走廊上，Marc笑著對他問道”你房間還是我房間?”

“我房間。”Bernd說道，走向了自己的房間”你是不是已經等了一個多小時?我原本打算比賽一結束就去找你……”

Marc歪著頭，裂開一個笑容”也許是我太想要你了吧。”

從他們走出電梯之後就一直左顧右盼，但這個時間點沒有人在大廳裡，他們非常幸運地來到了Bernd房間。

“你實在是擔憂過頭了，即使有人看到我和你一起去你的房間，也不會聯想到這裡來的。”

“是的，其他人，但這件事有關你和我，相信我如果有人看到了我們消失在同一個房間裡，還待在裡面不出來，以我們過往的歷史來說，肯定是發生了甚麼值得探問的事情。”

Marc聳聳肩”我還是覺得你擔心過頭。”

“不過謹慎總比遺憾好吧。”他搖搖手指，笑了，Marc則做了個鬼臉。

“這我聽奶奶說過。”

“我母親也總說這適用於各行各業。”

他們對著彼此大笑起來，然後Bernd抬起手，手指輕輕地在Marc的前臂上畫著圈，Marc回以他一個深情的微笑。

“過來。”Marc輕聲說，拉過Bernd的手。

在今天一整天有關於未來的談話之後，他似乎已經等了這一刻很久了，他感受到Marc的手抵在他背上，他的唇已經貼了上來，瘋狂而激烈的索求一個吻，所有的偽裝一瞬間都被拋棄到九霄雲外。

他只想享受這一刻。


	13. Chapter 13

在今天一整天有關於未來的談話之後，他似乎已經等了這一刻很久了，他感受到Marc的手抵在他背上，他的唇已經貼了上來，瘋狂而激烈的索求一個吻，所有的偽裝一瞬間都被拋棄到九霄雲外。

他只想享受這一刻。

這一次他們沒有直接倒在床上，但這一刻他們還是坐在床上，在諾大的雙人床上擠在其中一側，調整到兩人都舒服的姿勢。

“還少點甚麼。”Marc低聲說，試圖把一條腿卡進Bernd的腿間，甚至輕推開他的大腿。

“既然這樣，”Bernd答道，輕輕撫摸著Marc的手臂”你去看看酒櫃裡有甚麼…...我去幫你拿?”

“不用，你待在這就很好。”

但這樣他實在很難放鬆，即便Marc的手環住他的肩膀，並夾住了他的雙腿，在他面前就跟一隻蜘蛛一樣，這裡沒有別人只有他們在，他告訴自己，而且Marc摟住他的方式其實很舒服，他得承認。

但最讓他過不去的其實是別的事情，第一，他不大習慣這樣的姿勢，第二是因為現在似乎不太適合這樣跟Marc在這裡緊緊依偎，對於Marc來說很可能自然而然，但也許他也會這樣對他的女朋友?那個對他來說或許一樣重要的人?

“那個Jenkinson的射門力道很強勁。”Marc專業的評論道，盯著電視，那個英國球員在對上葡萄牙的比賽有個角度刁鑽的射門。

“你之前跟他比賽過?”Bernd點點頭問道。

“是的，對Ilori，在聯賽裡，但我知道的也就這麼多了，其他的我不清楚。”

“不過令人興奮的是，你永遠不會知道你會遇到甚麼樣的對手，不知道會遇上甚麼樣的隊伍。”

Marc抬頭起來望著他的側臉”那這有在你的預期之中嗎?”

“我不知道，理論上有，但是一切都進行得很快，在勒沃庫森的時候，我們會馬上投入歐冠對手的分析。”

Bernd朝Marc的手臂靠過去，試探性地開口”當我們終於離開梯隊之後，你還會繼續留在巴塞隆納嗎?”

“當然。”他很快回答”為什麼不?”

“因為Barvo那件事情。”Bernd說，他以為這件事很明顯了。

但Marc只是一個勁的搖頭”當然不會，在那裏我可以學到很多東西，我不會讓這些東西擊敗我，他明年甚至有可能要回去。”

多麼令人欽佩的態度，他已經在那樣的環境裡待了整整一年，他從來沒有讓壓力影響到他的發揮，不管他對”誰有資格上場”這種事情完全束手無策，Bernd突然有點感謝他在勒沃庫森Dario跟David從來沒有讓他遇到這樣的情況。但即便Marc是這麼自信，但誰知道明年會發生甚麼事情?說不準是他會被Bravo擠下去呢?

“也許吧，”Marc輕聲開口”我們還是看球賽吧。”

然而哨聲一響Marc立刻抄起遙控器把電視給關了，一點時間都不留給那個球評，然後他收緊了手臂好讓Bernd離他更近”現在換我了?”

“甚麼?”他天真地問道。

“嗯哼，我們看了你想要看的比賽，現在是否該輪到我做我想做的事情了?”

“那取決於你想要什麼囉?”他笑道，現在他已經不用懷疑Marc的腦袋裡到底想甚麼了。

而Marc不安分的吻也證實了這一點:他想要獲得關注。Bernd放鬆地把自己交給他，好讓自己可以毫無顧忌地回吻他，Marc幾乎是立刻就把他往床上推去，不肯鬆開他的唇。

他認為這樣的相處模式很棒，一起看球賽，討論戰術，一切都是這麼自然，當然如果有一個朋友可以一起做這些當然也很好，但其實他對Marc的想法遠遠不只如此。

Marc輕咬他的下唇讓Bernd打了個顫，他對於接吻已經不怎麼期待了，尤其當他的屁股還在Marc的手底下時。

他將手伸進Marc的衣服裡，冰涼的觸感讓Marc縮了一下。

“抱歉。”

“你的手在夏天時怎麼還能這麼冰?”

“那就溫暖它們啊。”Bernd反駁，把手滑到更上面的地方，而Marc的手也順著腰線來到了背後。

他們非常有節奏感，就像一數到一百那樣有規律，此時Bernd輕撫Marc的腰窩好讓他的骨盆能更靠近，Marc則一如往常那樣笑著吻了他。

他們褪去彼此身上多餘的衣物，光裸著身子跪在床上，他一直都相當欣賞Marc的肌肉線條以及那雙長腿，他時常覺得自己非常幸運。

他拉著Marc好讓他們彼此更靠近。

“你讓我感覺很棒。”Marc靠在他的太陽穴邊低聲說道。

“你也是。”他說，感受到他的唇蜷曲成一個微笑。

在Bernd身後徘徊的那雙手此時已經來到臀部附近，探索著進入，此刻他幾乎是坐在Marc的大腿上，他輕輕挪動他的臀部好讓他可以伸手愛撫Marc的陰莖。

Marc傳來一聲低低的喘息，他就像一個處子那樣敏感。

多麼誘人的情境，他必須承認他想和Marc更進一步，他無法對自己的慾望不誠實，但他仍然希望先取得Marc的同意，許多男人因為慾望而嘗試，但也有人因此感到厭惡，而Marc並沒有這方面的經驗，誰知道他到底喜不喜歡?

所以他決定問問看。

“嗯…..Marc……”Bernd試圖調節呼吸”或許你會想要嘗試看看……?”

“當然。”Marc回答，氣息不是很穩定”你期待我們做到哪?”

他試圖找到適當的詞彙，但很顯然現在大腦並不是那麼靈光”這樣說好了，我們現在這樣已經很好了，但或許……我們可以嘗試更進一步?”

Marc稍稍後退了一點以便直視Bernd的雙眼”你的更進一步是指?”

Bernd努力壓抑眼神裡的欣喜”就拿昨天來說吧，昨天很棒，只用手指已經很好了，但我在想，或許……或許你會喜歡直接幹我?”

Marc看著他片刻，深吸了一口氣，然後啞著嗓子開口”是嗎?難道你不擔心會影響到訓練…….”

這聽起來並不像Marc會說的話，但為了不給Marc壓力他趕緊接過話”如果你小心一點……但拜託，我們不是一定要這樣做，這只是一個建議，如果你不想，我們就不…..”

“是的，我想。”Marc很快回答他”我沒預期到你會這樣說，我只是希望你準備好了。”

他想要他。這讓他笑了起來，傾身去親吻Marc，這個吻非常溫柔，他輕輕撫過他脖子後方短而刺的頭髮。這感覺很棒，而且他很確定Marc大概會失去理智，不過這是Marc的初夜，他應該牢牢記住這種感覺。

他們吻了很久，但餘下的夜晚還很長，最後Bernd試圖抽出被Marc抓住的手臂，伸手去撈他放在床邊的背包，如果他們要做，就得要有保護措施。

“在找甚麼東西嗎?”在他身後的Marc問道。

“是的，潤滑液和保險套。”他心煩意亂的說道，在袋子裡反覆翻找，最後他終於在最底層找到，他坐回Marc的大腿上，交給他那一管透明液體。

然而Marc的表情相當驚訝。

“不喜歡?”Bernd覺得很疑惑。

Marc挑了挑眉毛“你常常做這些事嗎?不然為什麼會隨身攜帶這些?”

當然不是，他的確會為了某些”情況”而準備，但這些是他在前往法蘭克福會和之前就在Rossmann買的，但他也的確預期會跟Marc發生些甚麼事情，才買了這些以備不時之需。

“不，”他試圖冷靜”我是為了我們。”

這似乎讓Marc感到驚喜，雖然Marc這樣想他讓他感到有些惱怒，Marc肯定是認為他不會對這段感情認真-至少他們還在U21的時候不會。

“為什麼?”他仍然有些激動”我帶著這些東西是為了某些緊急狀況，不是為了要到處跟人上床，要不是為了你我根本也不會帶著這些……”

Marc舉起手安慰他“我沒有那個意思，我只是想知道為什麼這些東西跟口香糖一樣稀鬆平常的出現在你的背包。”

“因為我對欲望很誠實，當我預期到這樣的狀況的時候，我就會有所準備，謹慎總比遺憾好?”

Marc還是被這個笑話逗樂了，他低下頭抵在Bernd胸口，Bernd撫摸著他的頭髮”說真的，我得說我已經很久沒有使用它們了。”

Marc抬起頭望著Bernd”那很好，但這又是一件有關你而我卻不知道的事情了。”他吻著他的頸子，低聲問道”我是不是破壞氣氛了?”

“沒有，我也差不多。”

Marc仍然在笑”我只是不知道該怎麼做。”

“讓我來。”Bernd低聲說道，伸手掀開潤滑液的瓶蓋。

他感覺像是自己的第一次。

Bernd均勻地把潤滑劑抹在自己的手指上，作好準備，他不緊張，緊張不足以形容現在的狀況，他很興奮，興高采烈的。

Marc的注視加深了這種興奮，此刻他就在床上，就在他面前，一隻手撫摸著自己，但雙眼仍然盯著他的。Bernd困難的吞嚥，這是他從來沒經歷過的，他開始感到不對勁，愉悅和興奮兼併，快感朝他襲來。

很快他就完成了擴張，他小心地收回手指，撿起床邊的保險套然後撕開包裝，他不記得之前的哪一次他有這麼緊張和興奮，他覺得自己搖搖欲墜。

他動作輕柔的為Marc套上保險套，當Bernd的手指輕輕抓起他的勃起時Marc呻吟了一聲，他不像Bernd那樣緊張，他很興奮，他從來沒有和一個男人做愛過，他曾經想像過那會是甚麼樣子，而此刻已經沒有甚麼能阻擋他們了。

他跪在Marc的身體兩側，對著他的陰莖緩緩靠近，Marc抬起頭看著他。眼裡滿是溫柔，和他想像的完全不同的是，他們對彼此極其溫柔，溫柔的難以自拔。

隨著Bernd的動作Marc緩緩的往前輾了進去，但Bernd的內裏非常緊，他沉默地看著Bernd的表情變化，讓他隨著重力緩緩下沉。

“啊…...嗯…...哼……”

Marc非常大，大到他難以繼續下去，他的上一次是很久以前了，但他不斷說服自己這很容易，喘著粗氣一點一點往下坐。Marc則安慰性的送上撫觸，但他現在看起來全然陌生，好像有人關閉了他的大腦。

“如何?”Bernd問道。

“很棒，這太美妙了。”

他不由自主地笑了起來，他喜歡Marc的語氣，但隨後Marc稍稍抬起他的骨盆更深入的輾了進去。

兩人的喘息與呻吟此起彼落，他已經完全包覆住了Marc的陰莖，那感覺真是該死的美妙，那是手指或其他甚麼無法取代的感覺。

Marc伸手摸了摸他的臉頰，他也蹭起了Marc的手，然後Marc的手滑到前面輕輕撫著他的雙唇。

“感覺怎麼樣?”Marc問道，聲音粗啞性感，他現在感覺就像踢了90分鐘的比賽，全身的神經都在嚎叫。

“還可以。”赤裸裸的謊言，但此刻他也想不出更好的形容詞了。

最後他終於完全坐在了Marc的腿上，慢慢地開始動了起來，騎在他身上，小心翼翼的動作著。

“噢，上帝。”Marc發出一聲長長的嘆息，看起來一臉不可置信，然後Bernd開始變換角度，引來更多呻吟，這感覺真的很不錯，Marc看起來也有了反應，開始小幅度擺動自己的腰肢。

他湊上去吻Marc，但唇舌的交纏讓人難以呼吸，尤其當Marc還扭動著身軀時更讓人難以專心。

Marc移動他的臀部好騰出空間，他抓住Bernd的勃起輕輕地來回搓揉，而他的雙眼仍睛盯著Bernd，雙重的刺激幾乎讓他難以承受，他止不住的呻吟，沉浸在Marc插抽時帶給他的快感之中。

“你喜歡這樣嗎?”Marc氣喘吁吁地問”還是換個姿勢?”

不重要，他坦率地想著，只要他們能繼續下去甚麼都不重要，但Marc似乎沒有善罷甘休，他的手仍包覆著Bernd的勃起來回撫摸。

“你希望我怎麼做?”Marc問道。

“我……”在Marc按摩著他的陰莖時很難專心思考”我喜歡從後面?”

對他來說哪個姿勢都沒有影響，但Marc似乎是聽懂了甚麼，傾身在他耳邊低語道”那你跪下來。”

Bernd移動他的膝蓋，好改變姿勢，他轉頭過去看向Marc，他在他的身後後跪了下來，然後緩緩的、再次進入他。他非常小心翼翼，像是害怕傷害到他一樣，但其實Bernd渴望的更多，所以他小心的滑動他的臀部，好讓Marc能進去的更深。

伴隨著一聲嘆息Marc嘗試著更加深入的捅了進去，感覺非常好，就像他們生來是為了彼此。Bernd把手指插進棉被裡，這個動作讓Marc可以更順利的動作，他粗大而堅硬，來回在他緊緻的內壁上磨擦，他很高興他不必面對Marc的雙眼。

Bernd試圖騰出一隻手並撫摸自己，但被Marc突如其來的停止打斷。

“讓我來。”Marc氣喘吁吁地說，拍了拍Bernd的手，他憤怒的吼了一聲，該死的，他接近高潮了。

但Marc並沒有讓他等太久，他的手伸到前面來抓住了Bernd硬的發疼的陰莖來回抽動，力道甚至比他大的多，他咬住嘴唇以防自己大叫，但他感覺全身的每一塊肌肉都要被撕裂了，Marc的另一隻手抓住了他的腰，他能聽見他低沉的呻吟，並覺得他加強了抽插的力道，他不得不用手摀住自己的嘴來止住叫得太大聲，最後他終於在Marc的手裡釋放了出來。

有那麼一會兒他幾乎無法動彈，手臂像橡膠一樣軟，所以他向前倒在枕頭上，然而他緊繃的肌肉卻引來了Marc的喘息，他抓住Bernd的臀部繼續插抽了幾下，Bernd高潮過後的身體極其敏感，任何動作對他來說都過於刺激，但Marc僅僅只是動了幾下Bernd便感覺到他也釋放了出來，呻吟了一聲，然後倒在他背上。

他們維持了這個姿勢好幾分鐘，Bernd的心臟仍然跳得很快，他覺得自己就像跑完了一場馬拉松，Marc的唇靠在他的後頸子上細細親吻，他一點都不想動就這麼任由Marc親吻著，一直就這樣下去好像也不錯，他笑著想到。

但最後Marc還是小心翼翼地抽出了自己，以前不管使用多少潤滑液最後都還是一團糟，明天的訓練大概不會多輕鬆了。

不過為了Marc倒是挺值得的，現在他溫暖的身體已經離開他了，Bernd蜷縮在床上，不想費神去想明天的事情。在他身後，他聽見Marc拉扯著甚麼，最後他把那個鼓鼓的，裝滿精液的保險套丟進垃圾桶。

床墊下沉了些，Marc再次回到床上並躺在他的身邊，還是有點喘，滿臉通紅，雙眼炯炯有神。

Marc伸手摸了摸他的頭，望進他的雙眼。”你沒事吧?”他問道。

“很好。”Bernd打了一個哈欠，很明顯Marc不知道自己有多好。

“我傷到你了嗎?”他憂心忡忡地問道。

Bernd嘆了一口氣，Marc的擔心根本是用在不對的地方，但他仍然有點開心那是因為自己，他很喜歡他在床上的積極表現。”沒有，一切都很好。”他懶洋洋地說道。

Marc放鬆的笑了，他這才發現他有多喜歡Marc這甜甜的笑容，他覺得很快樂，極度享受這樣的過程，方才他們盡力的討好彼此，這經驗讓他相當滿意，所以他伸手摟過了Marc的肩膀。他知道自己現在該去洗澡，但疲勞快要擊敗他了，而枕頭莫名的有吸引力，Marc也沒有移動的意思，就讓他抱著。

Marc的身體相當溫暖，舒緩著他方才緊繃的神經，所以他再度閉上眼。

Marc伸手拉過一旁的毯子為他們蓋上，一條腿滑進Bernd的腿間，兩人的雙腿纏繞在一起，相較之前更加的舒服，而且他們現在都是全身赤裸。他們的手指也交纏在一起，有那麼一瞬間他停下來思考牽著手睡覺是否太過幼稚，但如果這是Marc在性愛過後喜愛的溫存，那就由著他去吧。

Marc為他拉好了毛毯，這是他入睡前最後一件有意識的事情。


	14. Chapter 14

手機的震動打擾了他的美夢，天色還很暗，半夢半醒之間他摸出自己的手機，設置了鬧鐘，得知自己還有點時間可以繼續睡讓他鬆了一口氣，倒回Marc的肩膀上繼續睡覺。

Marc的肩膀。

Marc的。

他就像在高速行駛的狀況下緊急踩了剎車。Marc的肩膀!!!Marc此刻就睡在他的床上!!!突然之間他整個人都醒了過來，Marc昨天在這裡過夜嗎?

他顫抖著拿起自己的手機，現在時間是7點01，早餐是7點開始，如果現在他們起床，沒有人會在外面，他得趕緊叫醒Marc然後讓他離開，沒有人會知道他在這裡過夜的。

Bernd伸手輕輕搖醒Marc，Marc低吟了一聲，然後拉過棉被罩住自己。

太可愛了，Bernd想，他就像一隻從冬眠中醒來的熊一樣，把自己蜷縮在溫暖的地方，但Marc不能再睡了，等等他會慶幸Bernd沒有直接把他從床上踢下去。

“嘿，起來。”

Marc勉強睜開眼，環視著四周，然後啞著嗓子開口”你在這裡做甚麼?”

“我住在這裡，這裡是我的房間，你昨天是和我一起睡的，所以現在起來，然後出去，在別人起床之前離開這裡。”

Marc在棉被裡嘆了一口氣，被子捲在他身上的樣子讓他看起來就像一隻巨大的毛毛蟲。

Bernd搖了搖他”你倒是快起來。”

“知道了。”他把臉埋在枕頭裡，顯然還沒有意識到事情的嚴重性，Bernd只好動手拉開棉被，引來Marc一陣陣的呻吟，Bernd忍不住笑了起來。

沒有了毯子之後Marc現在全身赤裸地躺在床上，仍然在賴床，而且依然沒有意識到他們現在可能面臨的危險。Bernd伸手拍拍Marc光裸的屁股，直到Marc慵懶的睜眼，然後懊惱的看著他。

“我就快起來了。”Marc說，Bernd看著他慢慢地起身，打了一個超級大的哈欠，他又笑了，昨晚真的很累。

Marc伸了個懶腰，完全坐起身，瞇著眼睛疲累的看著Bernd，他的頭髮被壓的塌塌的，看著好笑，但他同時又給了Bernd一個昏昏欲睡的微笑，看起來又是那麼可愛。

Bernd感受到了甚麼，隨即他起身進了浴室，跟Marc睡覺固然令人開心，但現在不是想這個的時候。

他急需淋浴，他全身又濕又黏，身上還殘留昨晚的痕跡，今天的訓練肯定會非常累人。

但很值得，他想。

當他洗好澡走出浴室時，Marc已經換好衣服了，笑容也更可愛了“感謝你把我叫醒。”

Bernd笑了”不會，而且我該讓你繼續睡的，但你真的得在其他人醒來之前趕快離開，在他們看到你走出我房間之前。”

Marc點點頭”當然，這沒問題。”

Bernd走到他的行李箱邊，拿出一件訓練衣和長褲，既然他被迫提早醒來，現在他只想趕快去吃早餐。

換好衣服之後，他轉向Marc，看著他微笑”那……今晚?”他用手順了順衣角。

Marc笑了笑”當然，不過我想我們還是得先出現在其他人面前，是吧?”

他是對的，他居然愚蠢到忘記考慮這件事-如果他們倆連著兩個晚上一起消失-肯定會引起懷疑。

“是的，我想你是對的。”

“那當然。”Marc認真的說道，他盯著Bernd好一會兒，似乎要補充什麼，但最後他只說”我要換衣服然後盥洗，你要去樓下?”

“是阿，我差不多醒了。”Bernd打開門，探頭去檢查外面有沒有人。

看來是沒有，就在Bernd走出房間的時候，Timo出現在走廊的轉角，他舉起手，害的Bernd瞬間停止呼吸。媽的，他一大早在這裡做什麼! 然而在他身後，跟在後面踏出房間的Marc幾乎要撞上他，一切似乎就像電影裡的慢動作一邊，Bernd看到Timo的視線從自己身上飄向他身後的Marc，臉上的表情從微笑轉變成驚訝，然後是拒絕相信。

完蛋了，這下絕對完蛋了，他簡直愚蠢到家。

Timo驚訝的看著他們兩個，顯然完全不明白為什麼他們會待在一塊兒，喔上帝，這傢伙的腦袋裡肯定快要生出正確的結論了，他必須快點做些什麼，說什麼都好!

“呃….不是的。”他結結巴巴，找不出一個合理的解釋”我們Marc在…訓練…..”

這個藉口實在毫無說服力可言，就是一句他媽的廢話，他只好稍稍轉頭迅速看了Marc一眼，他看起來就跟自己一樣的震驚。他的頭髮塌的亂七八糟，臉上甚至還有枕頭的壓印，確切來說，就一個剛從床下走下來的人，而整個球隊裡沒有人他媽的相信Marc會在一大早起來跟Bernd討論戰術，至少Timo不會。

“好吧。”Timo慢慢的說，眼睛仍然鎖定Bernd”有什麼該討論的嗎?”

不，當然沒有什麼好討論的。第一個罰點球的是誰?這個藉口太過愚蠢，但眼下他沒有更好的藉口了，他只能轉而望向Marc，不過他仍然處於過度驚訝的狀態，幫不上任何忙，只是聳聳他的肩膀。

“呃，其實沒什麼大事，只是幾個細節……”

上帝，這謊言有夠爛，當他需要時他的語言能力時它們何在?

然而，Timo只是稍微應了一聲，他似乎想再說些什麼，但最終他只是看了看他們，然後說道”好吧，那我先下樓去了，待會兒見。”

他轉身，把他們倆留在走廊上。

Bernd可以感受到自己的後頸上有一大片的雞皮疙瘩，他看著Timo緩步下樓的身影，許多不好的想法在他腦子裡翻江倒海。而在他身邊的Marc，呼吸大聲到他聽得見。他們沉默了好一陣子，然後Marc開口”你認為他在想什麼?”

這正是重點，他不知道Timo在想什麼，一直以來他最大的噩夢-被隊友逮到他可疑的行徑。這也是為什麼他一直非常的小心謹慎。

他轉向Marc，現在他看起來跟Bernd一樣緊張，”不知道。”他說。

XXX

“先別把事情想的那麼壞。”Marc看著Bernd把早餐的盤子推來推去時說道，他已經不像早上那樣神經兮兮了，然而Bernd卻仍然覺得他的胃袋裡裝了一堆冰塊。

媽的這根本就是廢話，今天早上那令人嚇破膽的一切實在太不真實了。

Bernd轉向Marc”我發誓，今天早上出現的如果是其他人，他們的反應肯定也會跟Timo一樣有趣。”

Marc在桌子底的腿伸過來輕輕碰了Bernd的一下”你有沒有想過，也許Timo根本沒想到那裏去?”

是的，他同意，這麼想的確會好過一點。Bernd拿起杯子喝了一口咖啡，但事實上，他很清楚事情根本不是這樣，雖然從來沒有人禁止兩個球員不能待在同一個房間裡。也許其他人會，但他跟Marc?早上七點?

Bernd默默的搖了搖頭，Timo八成什麼都知道了，多年以來他一直聽Bernd發洩有關Marc的事情，不管是在國家隊還是其他時候，甚至連教練們一直以來都試圖要改變他們惡劣的關係。

今天早上的情景極有可能發生在Marc跟他的西班牙隊友之間，他只能這麼安慰自己，希望Timo不要往那個方向去想，Bernd跟Marc產生競爭對手之外的關係對所有人來說實在是個太荒謬的想法。

他再度拿起杯子喝了一口仍然溫熱的咖啡。

Bernd覺得自己今天早上的反應就像修道院的女學生被逮住一樣尷尬，然後他還扯了一個愚蠢的謊言，他覺得自己就像被蛇盯上的兔子一樣無助，回想起來，Marc也必須承擔一點責任，他為什麼偏偏要在自己的房間睡著!

儘管他對Marc留下來過夜這一點感到愉悅，但這件事仍然覆水難收，沒有灰色地帶，他也無力改變，他思考著再去和Timo解釋一次的可能性-但那又能怎樣，說不准他會更加的懷疑-只為了在其他人面前和Marc劃清界線。不，Timo才沒那麼笨。

他盯著他的杯子，如果實際上Timo已經意識到這一切了，那又該怎麼辦呢?

很難說，他敢肯定Timo沒有同性戀的傾向，至少他希望是這樣，科隆似乎也沒辦法容忍這種事，但即使是這樣，他也沒辦法肯定，他們從來沒談過這件事。又如果Timo沒想到那方面去，但他卻問到Hrubesch那裏去了呢?

不，他肯定不會，Timo不是這種人。

Bernd按了按自己的額頭，一大早思考這麼多事情令人頭疼。

“別想那麼多，沒事的。”Marc的腿又伸過來碰了一下。

真是有用的安慰。Bernd無奈地微笑，看著Marc愉快地把麵包塞進嘴裡，他放棄所有思考，放空的盯著Marc咀嚼和吞嚥。

這實在太糟糕了。

XXX

整個早上的時間他都在想著同一件事情，他竭盡所能地讓自己集中在訓練上，但Timo的事情仍然在他胃裡翻攪。

在熱身時，每當Timo的視線掃過他，他都忍不住去思考Timo的行為是否哪裡不一樣?他避開了Marc還是自己?如果他真的有疑惑的話，他對兩個人的態度肯定會不同，對吧?

事實上，Timo在訓練時表現的還是相當正常，雖然比平時安靜一點，早上他並沒有多說甚麼，這是否代表他有甚麼疑惑?

也許他高估了這個高個子組合事情的能力?也許吧，也許他根本沒有往兩個人之間發展出了不一樣的關係這個方向去想。

事實是肯定的，他不敢直視Timo的眼睛，倘若他真的發現了什麼不可告人的事實，那他也無力改變。

打了這一劑預防針之後，他終於可以集中心力在訓練上，也能放鬆心情去和其他人互動，而訓練幾乎耗光他所有的心思。明天他們的對手是丹麥，這讓體能訓練相對輕鬆，晚上在酒店裡的戰術分析才是惡夢。

Klaus蒐集了很多關於丹麥球員的資料，他們把每一個球員都研究得很仔細，雖然他給的建議不是完全可信，但它的確很有幫助-對於那些正選球員來說，此刻Bernd和Timo只是忙著分散注意力。

Klaus理了理手裡的紙張，說道”大致上就是這樣了，明天的先發還是Marc，Timo和Bernd你們是替補。”

Timo點點頭，隨後起身。Bernd看了看Marc，後者給了他一個抱歉的眼神。

此刻他就站在Timo身邊，這是今天第一次他們單獨在一起，沒有其他人最為分心的對象讓他又感到特別緊張，原因當然還是因為Timo，他努力保持沉默，盡量不去看Timo的眼睛。

“我們去吃飯?”Timo在一陣令人不舒服的沉默中開口。

從酒店到餐廳這一小段路途裡兩人也沒有再交談，依然是令人心慌的沉默，這不是平常的Timo，相反的，Timo一直是個相當直接的人，他總是會直接表達他的意見。早晨時那種尷尬的感覺回來了，因為他已經深刻感受到Timo待他不如以往那樣。

他們是第一個抵達餐廳的，其他人可能還在Hrubesch那裏開最後的戰術會議，一個服務生把盤子擺上架，沒有理會他們。

Timo拉開了一張椅子坐下，出於禮貌Bernd坐在同一張桌邊，雖然他極度希望他可以逃離Timo和這尷尬的沉默，他的手指輕輕地敲著桌面，令人懊惱的是他把手機丟在房間裡了，所以他甚至沒有機會把注意力轉移到手機上。

終於，Timo輕聲開口”你跟Marc之間怎麼了?”

Bernd的肚子一緊”還會有甚麼?”他默默承認。

“告訴我，你們兩個今天早上在做什麼?”

Bernd啞然，為什麼偏偏這時候他開始追問了? “怎麼，今天早上怎麼了嗎?”

這反問有夠糟，Timo抽了一口氣”嗯哼，你們兩個看起來在你房間一起度過了一個美好的早晨。”

他感覺自己的手開始盜汗”那又怎樣?我們有些事情要討論。”

Timo戲謔地笑了”是阿，討論事情，我已經認識你們倆八年了，我甚至從沒見過你們在訓練中談話。”他拉開他的餐巾，又把它揉成一顆球。”就算這樣好了，你們在討論什麼?有關其他球員還是有關足球戰術?拜託，想個好一點的藉口。”

藉口。此刻他很高興他坐著，因為他的腿就跟橡膠一樣無力。

“你指的藉口是什麼意思。”他呻吟著，卻只換來Timo惱怒混雜失望的眼神。

“老天Bernd，我不是在質詢，但我昨天晚上見到你們在一起，然後第二天早上你們又從同樣的房間出來，你要我相信你們只是討論?”Timo的手指在空中比出引號”好吧，那還真是謝謝你告訴我。”

喔老天，他什麼都知道了。

“你這是什麼意思?”Bernd試圖讓自己的聲音不要聽起來太憤怒”不要跟我說你到現在還覺得我們仍處於對立關係。”

Timo若有所思地看著他”我不知道該如何解釋。”

這些話在Bernd心裡造成重重一擊，他多麼想轉身就跑，他很久沒感覺這麼糟糕了，他覺得自己就像心臟病發邊緣一樣。

“其實我不太在乎你跟他到底是什麼關係，”Timo接著說”令我感興趣的是，是什麼讓你把所有的隔閡都推到一邊去。”

雖然Timo這番話沒有讓他好過多少，但他仍試圖開口”拜託，別再這樣說話，搞得好像我跟Marc之間真的有鬼。”他盡了最大的努力抵抗，一個月前的他大概會強力駁回這個指控。

Timo似乎有些疑惑，他把餐巾放回桌上嘶聲開口”該死的，不要再像個混蛋一樣了，你真的覺得我是個笨蛋嗎?你真的認為我什麼都不知道嗎?

“什麼都沒發生。”他也嘶聲反駁回去。

“是嗎?那你整晚都在作什麼?挑竹籤?”[註一]

“嘿!”餐廳的遠處傳來一個聲音”你們已經開完會了嗎?”Moritz和Leo站在餐廳的入口，其他人跟在他們身後慢慢地出現。

“我快餓死了。”Leo抬手”拜託給我點東西吃，每次吃飯你們都搶第一。”

恍惚之中Bernd點點頭，他眼角的餘光瞄到Timo嘆了口氣，然後轉向他，但在他可以開口說任何話之前，Bernd決定起身離開，他不得不離開，現在他只想回房間好好思考一番。

不過他沒有這樣做，他緩慢地晃到Chris和Mattias身邊，並希望至少他們不會注意到異樣，他很幸運，Chris回以一個微笑”看，他們做了這道菜。”

“是阿。”Bernd機械性的回道，事實上他根本沒在聽。

Mattias拿了一個盤子，開始往裡面夾菜，Bernd往他那裏靠過去並也在自己的盤子裡夾了一點，不過他知道他一口都不會動。

老天，Timo現在什麼都知道了，而且沒有要收手的意思，這不可能是真的!天知道他會怎麼做?

 

[註一] 挑竹籤是一種歐洲傳統童玩，大致上就是把一疊竹籤交疊散置，在不動到其他根的狀況下一一撿起來，誰撿的多分數就比較高。


	15. Chapter 15

盤子就這樣擺在他眼前，他一口都沒動過，他機械性的回答問題，並嘗試不要漏餡，他並沒發現什麼異樣，但這件事一直在他腦中揮之不去。

Timo

已經

知道了

他覺得自己這次真他媽的完蛋。現在他的命運完全處於Timo-他的好哥們兼競爭對手-的  
手中了，喔對，還有Marc你也是。

想到這裡他的腹部一陣劇痛，Timo可以信賴嗎?他能保守秘密嗎?

告訴Hrubesch然後成為公開的秘密?不，他甚至連教練的反應都不敢想。Hrubesch和他是完全不同的世代的人，像他和Klaus這樣的人會如何看待同性戀?他在更衣室裡聽過Christoph Daum , Jens Lehmann等人的傳說，他能夠以此說服Timo然後讓這也成為國家隊的一段傳說嗎?

或者-總得要試想一下-事情已經到了最糟糕的地步，Timo打算公開，一切都已經來不及了，然後他就可以立刻退休移居北格陵蘭。

他深呼吸，嘗試讓自己不要緊張，但Timo現在好像什麼事都沒有的坐在他旁邊，Leo跟身邊的人正漫不經心的交談，甚至可能不知道Bernd正在困擾什麼。

媽的這根本是廢話，他告訴自己必須做點什麼，與Timo交談?說服他不要告訴任何人，為了保護他的信譽，如果必要的話，求他，盡一切可能的努力擺脫他藍眼裡的疑惑。

老天，為什麼這件事情偏偏就發生在他身上呢?如果Marc晚個五分鐘出來，又或者他們沒有睡在一起呢?如果他不是帶隊友回房間，而是去酒吧或俱樂部呢?

過去他小心翼翼，為了要讓Marc來他的房間和他會面，他是如此的謹慎，很顯然他不能讓Timo所看見的事情毀了這一切。

他越過桌子看向Marc的方向，Marc的神情有些不對勁，正在東張西望，Bernd扯開一個微笑以安慰他，但卻招致反效果，Marc皺起眉頭，望向了別的地方。

該死，他必須現在就跟Marc談談。

他推開他那半滿的盤子起身，引起了Chris和Matze的注意。

“我需要躺一下，待會兒見。”

周遭傳來一陣陣交談的雜音，混雜的咀嚼東西的聲音

”兩點半，記得。”Matze提醒他而他點點頭，無視Marc望向他的詭異表情，匆匆從餐廳逃走。Timo只得等等了，他現在需要幾分鐘的獨處，現在他覺得四肢無力，心裡想的只有躺上他的床。

他迅速進了房間，然後把自己摔進床裡，按摩著自己的太陽穴。

現在是大中午，但他現在感覺自己處在昨天和現在之間的空洞裡，今天本該是非常美好的，直到Marc在他的床上醒來。

他需要停下來了，Marc和這整件事實在讓他太吃不消了，愛情從不曾如此劇烈的影響著他的職業生涯，現在他懷念在勒沃庫森的生活，因為一切不像現在這樣麻煩。

當他聽見敲門聲時他對著枕頭大聲呻吟，難道就不能給他片刻的平靜嗎?他現在不想跟任何人說話，不管來者是誰，他都打算讓對方吃閉門羹，在會議開始前他真的需要一點時間冷靜一下。

他起身，準備拒絕來者。

站在門外的還能是誰，Marc對他做了個鬼臉。”嘿，你還好嗎?你迅速的吃完午餐然後就不見人影了。”

他默默地嘆了口氣，開門讓Marc進來，他現在沒有心情跟他說話，他真的很累。

進了門，Marc一屁股的在床上坐下，抬起頭來看著他，他的微笑帶著疑惑”告訴我發生了什麼事情，你看起來真的很不好。”

他疲憊的笑了”你知道嗎?”他思考著是否直接告訴Marc”Timo…什麼都知道了。”

最後一個笑容從Marc臉上消失”什麼?”

Bernd的肩膀垮了下來”吃飯前他開口問了我，我們之間到底是怎麼一回事，我試圖扯開話題，但卻失敗了，他之前就看到我們走在一塊兒，而今天早上的事情正好讓他明白一切……”

他緊張地等著Marc的反應，然而他只是坐在那裡，像一個備受打擊的人睜著眼睛，他想安慰Marc，或至少告訴他對於這個事實他束手無策。

但說實話-這連他自己都騙不了-他無法開口說出愚蠢的詞句只為安撫他，所以他只是坐在Marc旁邊，給他一點時間反應。

像是過了很久之後，Marc顫顫地開口”那…我們怎麼辦?”他頓了一下後又開口”或者Timo打算怎麼做?”

“我也不知道。”這就是癥結的所在，他也拿Timo沒辦法，只能恐懼。

他的回答似乎沒辦法滿足Marc，他懊惱的把臉埋在手裡”噢，我的老天。”

Bernd稍稍抬手，無奈的撫著Marc的肩膀，而Marc嘆了一口氣，順勢把臉藏進了Bernd的肩膀裡，Bernd只好拉住他的手臂，兩人緊緊抱在一起。Marc現在肯定也需要一點藉慰，Bernd默默的想，至少現在Marc在這裡，他也不必一個人面對。

他們就這樣坐在那裡，直到幾分鐘後Marc僵硬的抬頭”我真不敢相信，你可以告訴我，為什麼事情會變成這樣嗎?”

Bernd尷尬的笑了起來”今天訓練時他逮到我，問了這件事，嚴格來說其實算我的問題。”

Marc微微扯開嘴角-Bernd很高興至少他在笑了-開口問道”那Timo是怎麼說的?”

他聳了聳肩”我不知道，很曖昧不清。”

“但他一定透漏了些什麼，在那之前他有表現出什麼異狀嗎?”

“好吧。”他試圖回想Timo的原話”他看起來並不疑惑，想法很堅定，他甚至覺得他被我們耍了。”

“這聽起來不壞。”Marc相當樂觀，然而Bernd搖了搖頭，對此他完全沒有自信，即便Timo沒有誤解什麼，也難保他不會多做聯想，他們仍處在天秤上危險的那一邊。

又一陣沉默之後，Marc開口”那你呢，你還好嗎?”

Bernd回以一個鬼臉”你還要問啊?我覺得我整個人就像被丟進碎紙機裡了。”

“當然，但我指的是你的身體。”Marc解釋，投以詢問的眼神”嗯…昨天晚上，你的表情看起來就像跑完一場馬拉松……真的不會痛?”

當他意識到Marc在詢問的是什麼之後，他感到莫名的惱火，難道他真的跟牛一樣笨嗎?難道他是真的不知道眼前問題的嚴重性已經遠遠超越身體的痛了嗎?

但經歷今天早上的事情與後來和Timo的對話之後，他已經沒有力氣想這件事了。”沒事，我很好，別擔心我。”

他無聲的嘆了口氣，對自己保證會好好處理這件事，下午會有訓練，他一定得跟Timo說上話才行。

XXX

如果說那最後一次賽前會議舒服愉悅那絕對是騙人的，那場會議從頭到尾都讓Bernd感到不舒服，不僅僅是和Timo處在同一個空間三個小時，還有來自對方的每一個眼神都讓他感到如坐針氈，他厭惡這樣的感覺。

由於Hrubesch早早就宣布明天的先發門將是Marc，儘管平常日他為認為這樣的會議毫無意義，但眼下有更重要的事情。

Marc坐在他旁邊，顯得比平時更窘迫，Bernd希望教練會認為他是為了球賽而擔憂，而他的目光則時不時在Hrubesch和Timo身上來回，Marc在這方面似乎不像他那麼緊張兮兮，畢竟他相對的樂觀許多。

反正他也只能這麼想了，木已成舟。而此刻Bernd有些驚訝自己居然真的就這麼做了，以前他總是把足球和他的感情生活分得很開，也從來沒有發生過意外，那些跟他睡覺的人從不知道他是誰。

而在過了相安無事的這麼多年之後，因為某些愚蠢的原因他和隊友上床了，然後無力承受這件事可能帶來的後果。

他的目光再次飄過Timo，也許自己該感謝目前只有Timo知道這件事，如果今天早上走廊上的人是其他人又會發生什麼事? 更年輕的隊員，像是Serge 或 Max?又或者是Amin或Yunus?他對於這個宗教沒有偏見，但讓穆斯林球員撞見，情況恐怕只會更加的糟糕。讓Timo撞見或許已經是不幸中的大幸了，他默默想著。

回顧過去讓他第一次意識到，他和Marc的命運已經被綁在了一起，在過去的這段時間裡他們花了這麼多時間在一起，如果不想重蹈覆轍，他們得要加倍的小心，不管Timo將會做何反應，他們都不能再讓這種事情重演。

最好的辦法也許只有分開一途?如果仔細思考的話，在全隊下榻的酒店裡偷偷摸摸的混到對方的房間裡該是多麼危險的一件事情……

問題就出在這裡，他當初完全不覺得有哪裡不對勁，違反了所有他為自己所設下的規則，他怎麼會認為這是個好主意?如果他們被他們的對手發現了，那他們倆人的職業生涯大概也全都完蛋了。

但昨晚的一切卻證明他是錯的，他們相較之前更加的熟悉彼此，Marc在床上的表現太棒了，他們的關係也不再那麼緊張，現在他不可能過著沒有Marc的生活，他也不想。

在他旁邊的Joshua突然站了起來，往他身上撞了一下，會議結束了。

他忘神的想著，卻錯過了會議結束的時刻。

Joshua注意到他怪異的臉”嘿，明天別再那麼生氣了，這場比賽會很酷的。”他拍了一下Bernd的肩膀，Bernd回以一個苦澀的笑容。

他看著走出去、準備去吃飯的Joshua，或許自己也得吃點東西，吃點東西或許會讓他翻江倒海的胃舒服一點。


	16. Chapter 16

糟透了的一天。晚飯過後他沒有任何的計畫，直奔酒店，最後他來到了酒店的露天陽台。大多數人在這過分的炎熱天氣裡都會選擇躲在冷氣房裡，所以那裏只有一小群人，站在悶熱的夜空之中。

Leo最先受不了，但沒有人要跟著他。

“如果你加入我們，我們人數就夠了。”Leo求他。

Benrd搖了搖頭”不，謝謝，我打撲克只會輸。”

但這沒有說服Leo，他不死心的繼續問”至少比你知道的要好，或許甚至比這裡的多數人都好，而且你繼續賭，就可以贏回你上次輸掉的!”

想都別想，上一次跟他們打撲克他輸掉了一點錢，一雙鞋，兩條士力架巧克力，他才不會聽信Leo的鬼話，他不想讓今天變得更糟糕。

說實話一場撲克大概也不會讓今天更糟糕了，只是他不想把時間浪費在Leo和Moritz身上，他需要休息，需要一點新鮮的空氣來結束令人窒息的一天。

“對不起，但我頭很痛，我寧願出去晃一晃。”

Leo從位置上起身，正要反駁，但此時Timo卻突然出現在他們身邊。

“你要去散步嗎?”Timo問道，手插在褲子口袋裡，顯然他一直在偷聽。

Bernd點點頭，然後Timo馬上接著說”我也想出去呼吸一下新鮮空氣，你介意我跟你一起去嗎?”

拜託，當然介意!!你以為我一整天被壓力逼得喘不過氣是因為誰呀!?

“我只想走一小圈。”他防衛性的說道，Leo現在看來正在物色其他受害者。

然而，Timo沒有被他嚇到”我也只想晃晃，畢竟我今天過的不太好。”

你不如什麼都不要說!!Bernd煩燥不安，一切真是太棒了，跟Timo一起去散步簡直是這糟糕一天的完美結局!!

他並沒有強硬的制止Timo，所以他只是沉默地轉身，一言不發下樓梯，從酒店後門離開，Timo也同樣沉默的跟著他。

外頭還不算是真的暗下來，只是黃昏接近尾聲，仍然相當溫暖，而酒店的花園和外頭的公園裡一個人都沒有，只有蚊蟲飛鳴。

沒有明確的目的地，Bernd沿著道路前行，公園相當大，景色也相當美麗。這樣的散步甚至可以說是浪漫的，只要你和正確的對象，但他現在只有Timo，笨拙的跟著他，似乎正在尋找開口的時機。

在他們沉默了一陣之後，Timo終究還是開口了。

“現在終於沒那些煩人的東西了，你們倆之間的確有鬼，對吧?”

一個不錯的開場，至少Bernd能和平的開口”不管我說什麼，你都已經先入為主了吧?”

“也許吧。”Timo更堅定了”但我只是想聽聽你的說法。”

Bernd沒有說話，Timo長嘆了一口氣，好像他才是得回答問題的那個。

“噢，拜託，Bernd，這真的很幼稚，如果你真的跟那傢伙在一起了，這本該是一件美好的事情，你無法相信我嗎?我支持同性戀!!”

真的嗎?他覺得內心翻江倒海，如果他能這麼坦承，那或許他也不需要在這停滯不前了?但他仍然把答案嚥下，不想承擔任何會讓Timo崩潰的風險。

他深吸了一口氣”我們沒在一起……只是因為好玩。”

有那麼一會兒對方似乎沒有弄懂他的答案，他絕望地想著自己是否已經完蛋了，他無法收回他剛剛說的話，心臟劇烈而恐慌的跳動。

一切都無法挽回了，他想著。

但沒有Sky或Bild的記者從灌木叢跳出來，Timo也沒有誇張的反應。

相反地，他笑了起來”好現在我明白了，只是因為好玩，那你介意我多問一點細節嗎?”

在接下來的幾秒鐘裡-他甚至沒聽到Timo的問題-他極為驚訝，驚訝Timo的反應居然會如此平靜，甚至是好奇，但其實他和Marc之間的關係連他們自己都難以解釋，更何況是一個完全不明瞭情況地旁人，所以他只是搖搖頭。

他一瞬間想到了Marc那愚蠢的笑聲，想到Marc的手在他身上，想到Marc激動的神情，他也許會試著說服Marc，但顯然對Timo他完全無法這樣做。

“當然可以，只是我沒有答案。”他的喉嚨緊縮”這關乎於我們兩人……你明白嗎?”

“你認真嗎?”Timo趕緊接話”你真的認為我有那麼混帳嗎?”

“不。”他仍然緊繃”但很顯然，我不希望事情演變成那樣。”他勉強地笑了。

“就算我說出去也沒人相信我。”他哼了一聲，但隨即轉變態度”不，別擔心，我不會說出去。”

Bernd終於放鬆的呼出一口氣，至少他在正確的道路上跨出了一大步，也許還會有變數，但至少Timo對他保證會閉嘴。自從今天早上以來，他第一次覺得肚子裡擰成一團的器官開始鬆開，也許事情沒有想像中糟糕了，他跟Marc或許真的能全身而退。

“謝謝。”Bernd的眼神鬆懈下來”我真的不想讓任何人知道。”

“我能理解。”Timo說”但如果你們兩繼續留在這，就別睡在同一個房間裡。”

他絕對會銘記這件事，就算下次Marc再怎麼哀求都不會可憐他。

Timo似乎看穿了他的沉默，再次嘆了口氣”真的，我並不在乎你跟誰在一起了，但我無法接受你欺騙我，或至少你可以偷偷告訴我。”

你不會明白的，Bernd對自己說。Timo永遠不會理解為什麼他說不出口，因為他就不是這樣的人。

“為什麼要說呢?”他反問”這跟你沒有半點關係，只有Marc跟我，就像你也不會找我討論你的婚姻問題。”

“首先，我的婚姻沒有問題，其次，這沒辦法比較，我已經結婚了，但當我早上真的以為你會殺掉Marc，你至少給自己留個不在場證明。”Timo再次交叉他的手臂，繼續說道”我們認識很久了，你為什麼無法信任我?”

“因為真的沒有什麼可說的啊，老天，我不明白你為什麼如此激動，即便有什麼事情發生，那也不關你的事情，沒有人會怪罪於你，不要擔心!”

“那還真是謝謝你。”Timo尖銳地回答”你讓我感覺我就是個智障。”

Bernd忽略了這個刺人的事實”我們要回去了嗎?今天走的夠多了。”他試圖轉移話題。今天一整天下來他已經夠累了，他只想要睡覺，騎自行車讓他精疲力竭，當這漫長又可怕的一天終於能結束時，他絕對會虔心禱告。

Timo舉起手，想要和解”嘿，不要生氣，那只是個笑話，我真的不太介意。”

“謝謝你，很高興知道你不介意，現在我真的想回去了。”

Timo沒有說甚麼，只是沉默地跟著他，不時發出踢石子的聲音。

在回去的路上，可怕的沉默盤據在他們倆之間，不知道如何跟對方開口，以至於後來Timo只好開始談論他的新車，這讓Bernd加倍感謝，至少他可以在聽對方說話的同時思考一下自己的事情。

他開始胡思亂想，卻始終不敢相信自己真的把真相告訴Timo了，他也從來沒想過Timo是如此輕鬆的接受一切，對此他感到胃痛，他居然如此的害怕自己的好隊友。

事實不若他想像的那樣恐怖，沒有厭惡，沒有批評，只有一點好奇心，而他居然還是如此的不信任Timo。

他忍不住地想，如果其他人會是怎麼樣的反應，很難說會不會同樣稀鬆平常，他可以預期像是Joshua、或是Leo跟Moritz，他們或許能稱得上是好朋友，但事實上他根本無法保證任何反應，這件事最好還是保密到底，不管他多麼熟悉他的同事們。

Timo是他唯二可以討論這件事的人，或許還有一些以前的朋友們，他可以想像有一個能談論這些事情的朋友該有多棒。

XXX

當他們回到酒店露臺時那裏已經沒人了，他找到一張躺椅坐下，Bernd投以一個疲憊的微笑，Marc不知道什麼時候出現，遠遠的朝他們走來，他看起來很平靜。

“又是你老婆?”Bernd說道，Timo正拿出手機。

“是的，被你發現了。”Timo望向他，打了個哈欠”我想上樓，然後跟我老婆視訊。”

Bernd點點頭。

”儘管賽事很有趣，但拋下她這麼長時間還是很令人厭煩。”Timo笑起來。

Marc已經進到他們的視線範圍，這讓Timo玩心大起，他給了Marc一個意味深長的笑容，然後刻意地大聲說道”再見，祝你們玩得開心。”

他走了之後Bernd環顧四周，確定沒有人在附近。

“他是甚麼意思?”Marc推了推他。

很顯然Timo的幽默感令他感到不解，Bernd抓了抓頭髮”好吧，我把一切都跟他說了，而他什麼都沒多說。”

“喔是啊，他什麼都沒說，那剛剛那是怎麼回事?”Marc惡毒地說道，但看來他像是在猶豫和不滿之間搖擺不定。

Bernd聳了聳肩，但老實說，Timo真的沒什麼幽默感。

Marc再度深吸了一口氣，他在躺椅上上坐下”好吧，到底怎麼了?”

“一切都很好。”Bernd坦承地說”就像你看見的，他沒有太多反應，他看起來甚至覺得我們倆很有趣……”

“是嗎?”Marc的語氣有些不屑”那我倒要來看看他和他老婆有多有趣。”

“Carina才沒那麼糟糕。”Bernd大笑。

Marc不耐煩地撫摸著Bernd的手”你明知我的意思。”他又嘆了一口氣”讓他知道也沒有什麼差別，只好他能好好守住他的嘴。”

無法辯駁更多，Bernd只好點點頭，依靠著Marc而坐。四周一片黑暗，也相當安靜，連水中起了漣漪都會被聽見。

他終於感覺到糟糕的一天已經過去了，他瞇起眼看著Marc的錶-已經十點了，他們早該進房-驚覺散步花了太多時間，他用膝蓋輕敲Marc的。“我得去睡了，你也該去睡，為明天做準備。”

Marc點點頭“是的，明天將會非常艱難。”

不管明天的比賽多麼艱難，他們已經做好準備，Yussuf 和Jannik將會給Marc造成不小的麻煩。

”對你來說相當容易，你在歐冠比賽裡曾經零封過這些丹麥人。”Bernd說道。

Marc十分驚訝地張開嘴。”你在讚美我嗎?”

Bernd沒有回答他，只是拉起他的肩膀，其實他只是想跟Marc說說話，尤其在這令人近乎崩潰的一天之後”你明明懂我在說什麼。”他喃喃說道。

Marc咧嘴笑了，然後站起來握住他的手，”我們走吧，去睡覺。”

這比給他一拳好多了，Bernd默默地想，然後拉住Marc的手站起身來，跟在Marc身後。

Marc帶他走到他的房間門口，”有個好夢。”他語調柔軟。

“你也是。”Bernd答道。

”這些想法太多餘了，一切都會很順利的。”Marc的微笑還掛在臉上。

不幸的樂觀主義者啊，不過他還是點點頭”是的，明天一切順利。”

“我吃早餐前來找你好嗎?大概8點?”

“當然。”他打起哈欠，這讓Marc又笑了起來，他向前站了一步，輕輕握住Bernd的手，輕撫他的指尖，再次對他微笑，然後轉身走進自己的房間。

XXX

當他刷牙時，他的眼皮已經幾乎貼合，他意識到自己是多麼的疲累。匆匆淋浴過後他把衣服隨意扔在床腳的椅子上，他很高興自己終於可以爬上床。明天雖然一如往常地不讓人感到期待，但至少他可以在板凳上享受比賽，不去思考其他事情。

然而躺上床之後卻沒有馬上睡著，他翻來覆去，試圖找到一個舒適的位置，今天發生的一切仍然困擾著他，今天早上跟Timo之間的衝突、晚餐時的緊張氣氛、晚間散步時的對話。

最後是和Marc的對話，他並不確定Marc是否真的能像他一樣坦然面對Timo已經明白一切的事實。

說到Marc，到底是他想太多還是他仍在這房間裡陰魂不散?還是他的其中一個枕頭真的Marc的味道?他湊近聞了聞，上面的確有Marc沐浴乳的味道，難怪他一直在想他。

仔細回想昨晚的確非常享受，但他的確不該繼續想著Marc了，不只因為性愛，也因為他的確需要一點私人空間，或許跟他談談，或者做點什麼其他事。

他又不是13歲的青少年，他很清楚自己不需要Marc的擁抱也可以安然入睡。


	17. Chapter 17

5點45分，他不肯相信這是真的，距離他的手機鬧鐘響起只剩一個多小時了。他睡不著了，一邊懊惱一邊抱怨這實在不公平。他已經在床上來回翻滾了一個多小時，覺得有些喘不過氣，睡眠是如此的短暫，而接下來還有漫長的一天要面對。

即便是入眠也不如想像中安穩，這一天發生的事情就像噩夢般盤旋在他的頭頂上，他不甘心的搖頭，像是要甩去那些夢魘和煩死人的記者。而就算是現在，他已經清醒的當下，他仍然感到不安，看來在好好處理Timo之前他是無法安然入睡了。

他把臉埋在枕頭之中，去你媽的Timo，他仍然不敢相信Timo已經知道了所有他跟Marc之間的事情。

Bernd雖然明白Timo不會直接告訴教練，但八卦雜誌對他們的報導現在也不是空穴來風了，現在讓Timo知道並不會讓情況更好一點，雖然直到這一刻為止Marc和他至少還擁有彼此。

今天的訓練又會發生什麼是?Timo晚上會不會又跑來問他其他問題?還是乾脆別理他?他希望今天不會太糟糕。

他發現自己真的剩沒多少該死的時間可以睡覺了，他緩慢地從床頭摸出手機，在早餐時間到來以前他決定打幾場Candy Crush殺時間。

當他滑過WhatsApp的訊息時，他發現自己不是在周六早上唯一一個在線的人，介面上顯示Danny也在線上，他感到驚訝，他哥居然沒在床上睡覺。

“早安，你醒了?”他傳了訊息。

Danny幾乎是馬上就回覆他了”不算醒來，但也差不多了。”他打開了手機的前鏡頭，Danny對著鏡頭疲憊地眨眨眼，在他身後的是Laina小小的雙腿，她的幾縷金髮從被子底下露  
出來。

“她還好嗎?”Bernd有些擔心的問道。

“你是指夏季流感和滿是惡夢的夜晚?我覺得這組合很糟。”

Laina平時的確是個可愛的小傢伙，但他無法想像她生起病來該是怎樣的景象。”可憐的小東西。”他回覆道。

“至少我很高興現在她已經回到床上安睡。你呢?為何這時候醒著?”

他短暫回想起昨晚的噩夢，但卻沒說出口”醒了之後總是再難入睡。”

”這小傢伙就是這樣啊，醒了就不想睡囉。”

Bernd笑了起來”你倒是讓快去睡覺啊!”

“但是我醒了啊，既然醒了，我想還是別浪費時間了吧。”

Bernd把被子裹得更緊”真的嗎?那你今天有甚麼計畫?”

“把車給清一清，然後Marius有事找我幫忙，今天一整天的事情可多著，不知道我來不來得及回來看你比賽……”

Danny幾乎不曾缺席他的比賽，Bernd不禁回想起以前在斯圖加特二隊踢球時，他沒有缺席過他出賽的每一場比賽，即便是現在，他也很常出現在勒沃庫森交叉手指為他加油，真的無法親臨現場，他也會守在電視機前。但今天，他很可能只能在賽後採訪或報導裡才能看到他了。

“別擔心，我今天大概不會上場，除非Marc臨時受傷。”

“別因此感到沮喪，你是世界上最棒的守門員之一，教練遲早會發現這一點。”他安慰他，隨後又繼續寫道”跟*狗屎爛蛋一起工作感覺如何?”

狗屎爛蛋。這是Danny給Marc偷偷起的暱稱，自從上一次回家後他就再沒跟哥哥談起過他和Marc了。那時他還認為Marc是地球上最噁心愚蠢的人-即便這評價很不公平-而他的頭號球迷Danny當然也是對他恨之入骨。

天啊，如果Danny知道了他跟Marc的事情，包準會氣炸。

好一會他的手指在鍵盤上來來回回，然後他寫道”目前來說還可以，比平常好一點。”他沒有騙人。

“現在?”

“對，我們嘗試善待對方。”

“那混蛋做得到嗎?他真的知道善待兩個字怎麼寫嗎?”Danny回道，後面接著一長串笑臉符號。

他得承認自己得為Danny的態度負起責任，過去六年間他一直被Marc和他優異的表現絆住，他就像森林裡的斧頭。

只是現在情況不一樣了，他跟Marc不只在身體層面上有了更深入的認識，他們也花了很多時間相處，發現了許多過去不曾注意到的事情。

例如Marc很有幽默感，跟他對話很令人開心，他以前從沒想過他們可以如此流暢的交談，他也不像一直以來所認為的那樣傲慢，他真的很溫柔而無私，尤其是在床上的時候，更別提Marc對他的溫柔與體諒。

他覺得自己臉頰發燙，於是決定停下這個想法。Marc並不是他一直以為的那樣無情，至少不像Danny口中那樣的狗屎爛蛋。

當然他不可能告訴Danny這些，他不會想知道有關Marc的這些事情。如果他知道自己的弟弟不僅和他吃飯，還跟他上床，絕對會氣炸。

所以他只是拿起手機，寫道”先別說這些了，爸爸的生日禮物你有甚麼打算?”

XXX

等到他聽到敲門聲，已經是兩個小時之後了，他已經餓壞了並期待著早餐時間。昨天他幾乎甚麼東西都沒有吃，他現在餓得不行，想把控制飲食之類的鬼話拋在腦後，今天他會需要很多體力面對挑戰，他要好好吃一頓。

Marc站在電梯玄關裡，他看起來很累，就像剛從床上爬起來一樣，他臉上的黑眼圈說不定比Bernd還深。

“早安，睡得如何?”Bernd問道，試圖微笑。

Marc聳聳肩”還行，你呢?”

“不是很好。”他語帶同情”我們去吃早餐吧?看來你需要一點咖啡因。”

Marc點點頭，跟在他身後，在樓梯間裡他打了一個大大的哈欠，Bernd不禁微笑，好個起床氣，他的臉看起來真的有點好笑，沒到狗屎爛蛋的程度，但也難怪Danny會那樣稱呼他了。

樓下餐廳裡看起來還是跟平常一樣，好像所有人都到了，第一張桌子坐的是Timo、Leo、Robin和Moritz，桌上幾乎是空的。當他們經過Timo面前的時候，Timo抬起頭並用一種難以解釋的表情看著他們，他揚起眉毛，露出一個怪異的笑容，旋即把注意力放回面前的盤子。

Bernd的胃部一緊，他敢打賭Timo大概又覺得他們兩個睡在同一間房了。

去他媽的，這該有多愚蠢?Timo除了他們倆睡在同一間房一個晚上之外甚麼都不知道，他就不該盯著他們倆，而是把視線放到別的東西上。

他只好逃去自助吧邊，Marc已經裝滿了一盤食物，看到食物讓他的飢餓感復發，他決定把注意力放到早餐上頭，不讓Timo影響他的食慾。

“還剩下一點東西。”Marc在他身邊低估著，端起盤子和剛剛站在他前面的Geisi、Max和Nico一起去了桌邊，Bernd端著盤子，小心翼翼地跟在他們身後。

桌邊正在熱烈討論著甚麼，他豎直耳朵，聽到Max的高談闊論。

“……醫生說他不該勉強自己，但單單只有口頭警告是沒辦法阻止他的，除非你把他綁在椅子上……早安啊兩位。

“你要把誰綁在椅子上?”Bernd推開椅子坐下。

Max繼續方才的話題”我昨天跟Leon聊天，但我覺得他太心急了，他應該小心點，至少醫生還沒說他能跑步，他卻自作主張的認為他已經恢復到可以慢跑了，但他根本就不該這樣做的。”Max瞪大著眼睛跟他們抱怨。

Bernd禮貌性的點點頭，低頭專心吃他的炒蛋，他認為Leon是個大人，應該足以自行判斷嚴重性，但換個角度來說，為Leon擔心的Max其實挺可愛的。

“讓他自己決定吧。”Nico笑著說，他坐在Max旁邊，手裡拿著果醬麵包”他知道自己在做什麼。”

但這似乎沒有安慰到Max”他才不知道，我是說……”他語氣憤怒”這就是為什麼你應該照顧他。”

坐在另一邊的Geisi大笑起來”老天，你是他的私人教練嗎?還是他的老媽?”很顯然在場不是只有Bernd一個人這麼想。

Max的表情有些抽搐，他用力地戳了戳他的鮭魚”你們就是一群笨蛋。”

“對，我們知道。” Geisi和Nico再度大笑起來，然後Nico負責緩頰”拜託，別為他操那麼多心。”

“我同意，別再折麼你的鮭魚了，如果你有發現的話，他已經死透了。” Geisi繼續大笑。

“好吧，你儘管笑吧。”Max一臉不情願地把鮭魚送進嘴巴，而在一旁的Marc則拿著咖啡默默地微笑。

Bernd坐在位置上，通常這樣一個吵鬧的早晨會讓他感到厭煩，但在經歷一個噩夢連連的夜晚之後，他突然覺得跟這些人笑鬧使人感到愉快，這也正是他所需要的，一個正常的早晨，沒有人想要拷問他，他得承認Timo前天的眼神實在嚇人。

周遭緊繃的氣氛緩緩瓦解，即使昨天受了那麼大的驚嚇，世界還是繼續運行，一切都在正軌上，只要封緊Timo的嘴，一切都不會改變。

他別無選擇，只得相信Timo的忠誠，事情已經發生了，他們也回不到過去，他和Marc得妥協出一個做法，更加的小心，不能露出馬腳。

他們唯一的工作就是封住Timo的嘴。

XXX

由於這一天晚上有比賽，這一天過得相當緩慢，先是跟物理治療師的會議，然後Hrubesch和教練團隊有最後的作戰會議，午餐結束後，他們獲得短暫的兩小時休息時間。

為了不錯過出發時間，Bernd早早就來到露台，他霸佔了整個戶外區域，其他人不是躲去有冷氣的地方，就是游泳池，只有Klaus坐在遙遠的另一端，在陽傘底下對著筆電敲弄。

他躺在其中一個躺椅上，舒服的沐浴著陽光，他喜歡陽光，越熱越好，他甚至覺得自己可以打個小盹。

他覺得自己像是醉了，聽不見任何人靠近的聲音，直到一隻微涼的手放上他的肩，他才嚇得從躺椅上起來，他轉過身，眼睛眨了眨，他身前的Marc笑了。

打了個哈欠，Bernd懶洋洋的開口”要走了嗎?”

Marc卻搖搖頭”沒有，還有一個小時，我只是在找其他人。”

“你怎麼知道我在這裡?”

“我從窗戶內看到你了，所以決定下來找你。”他在沙發上坐下”你口渴嗎?”

確實有一點，所以他點點頭，而Marc笑得更開了。”早想到了，應該還是冰的。”

他伸出手接過Marc遞過來的瓶子”謝謝你。”他說，把冰涼的瓶子壓在臉上。

“天氣很熱，我想你應該會需要一點冷飲。”

Bernd扭開瓶子，貪婪的喝了一大口，卻感受到一股熱流竄過心頭。

“你在睡覺嗎?我本來不想叫醒你的，實在抱歉。”

“沒關係，我只睡了一下下，你剛剛在幹嘛?”

Marc聳聳肩”沒做什麼，我打了電話給我兄弟，今天是他生日。”

他不由得想起了今天早上跟Danny的對話”我都不知道你有兄弟，哥哥還是弟弟?”

“哥哥，今天滿30歲了。”

幾乎就像Danny跟他一樣，他們都是弟弟，不知道他是否也像他們一樣親近”他叫甚麼名字?”他問。

“Jean-Marcel”他優雅地說道，惹的Bernd笑了，Jean-Marcel?好奇怪的名字，Marc-André已經夠奇怪了，還有更怪的?更別提還得跟他們家的奇怪姓氏ter Stegen結合，很顯然他們家的媽媽不太會替孩子取名。

“如果你想要開玩笑的話，我已經聽過很多遍了。”Marc喃喃道，Bernd咬住下唇不笑出聲，看來Marc也拿媽媽的怪品味沒辦法。

“不會啊，我覺得是好名字。”他試圖用咳嗽掩蓋過笑聲，但顯然已經被Marc發現了。

“我覺得隨便一個老掉牙的名字都比較好，像是Heinz或是Bernd。”

“嘿，這是個很常見的名字!!”Bernd抗議。

“是啊，對於六十歲以上的男人來說的確是這樣，我的大哥就叫Bernd，他超級老的。”

“這我也決定不了吧，我媽媽覺得這名字很美啊。”

“我也是啊，我媽媽覺得法文的名字很美啊。”

“所以她給你們倆都取了這種名字。”他終於忍不住對Marc笑了”你有姊妹嗎?如果有她們叫什麼名字呢?”

“沒有，就我跟我哥。”Marc搖搖頭”你呢?你有兄弟姊妹嗎?”

“有個哥哥，但他不是你的球迷，”他默默補充道，他想知道這個Jean-Marcel是不是也跟Danny一樣為弟弟義憤填膺，或許他也跟哥哥說過關於自己的壞話?

他幾乎就要問出口了，卻旋即又想起這是個可能造成間隙的話題，所以他打住。

接下來的時間，他們都只是沉默地坐著，直到沉默被Klaus打破，露臺另一端的Klaus起身收拾他的電腦，把背包夾在腋下。應該是集合時間到了，他把腳甩下沙發，嘆了一口氣，從椅子上起身。

Marc看著他穿上鞋子，然後輕聲問道”我們今晚……?”

看來他早就準備好要問這個問題了”我沒問題，倒是你，如果比賽後你還有體力的話。”

“當然沒問題。”自信的答案讓兩人都笑了起來，但他們很快就收起笑容轉為嚴肅”但我們得小心點，別再發生Timo那種事。”

“那只是他走狗屎運了。”

“是啊，但誰能保證類似的事情不會再發生?我們得多留意，確保沒人會看到。”他等到Marc點點頭，才輕聲繼續說”晚餐後你就上樓，等半個小時左右，然後回來，確定我不在外面大廳之後，等到所有人都回去睡覺再上來。”

“知道了。”Marc輕輕笑起來，指尖掃過Bernd的大腿，動作很輕，卻不小心刺痛了他。他快速看了一眼Klaus，從他的位置似乎看不到他們倆在做什麼，但他仍然推開了Marc的手”你想要做什麼……”

“還是等等吧。”Marc收回手，轉身進門”你不進來嗎?該走了，我還得去拿我的背包。”

Bernd點點頭，再次轉身，說實話他不介意在這個露臺待一整天，但距離比賽剩不到三小時了，他最好還是做點準備。

至少，今晚值得他好好期待。

XXX

巴士上，他試圖專注在他的Kindle上，但不幸的是，Lars推薦給他的這本書令人難以置信的糟糕，而且周圍都是噪音，他無法集中精神。坐在他旁邊的Kevin似乎就沒這個問題，他的頭靠在窗戶玻璃上，噪音對他來說似乎不是問題。

他百無聊賴的四處環視，在他面前的Matze和Chris這兩個弗萊堡男孩靜靜的談天，而不遠處有人大聲笑了起來，是Serge和Robin。Marc坐在他前方的斜對角，在走道的另一邊，他放空思緒，凝視著窗外，心裡暗暗想著待會的比賽。

他又感到忌妒，又一場沒有他的比賽，對於自己不被選中而感到刺痛。

但在昨天的事情之後，一切又好像沒那麼糟糕了，這場淘汰賽無比重要，對於坐在板凳上的他來說也是，縱使他不喜歡Marc才是正選的事實。

在他旁邊的Kevin默默開口”我們到了嗎?”

“不，還沒呢。”他沒轉頭，眼睛還盯著Marc那邊，或許是他已經聽到Bernd的聲音了，Marc轉過頭來，兩人四目相對，有那麼一會兒他們就這樣盯著對方，然後小心翼翼地笑了起來。

Bernd吞下他的忌妒，笑了起來，Marc的微笑再次把世界照亮了。


	18. Chapter 18

“我今天感覺好極了。”Timo說，伸出他的左腿伸展著。

“你這不是廢話嗎。”Bernd不悅的回道。

“我就說我們會贏，認真的。”

“是啊，當然，希望到最後一場比賽你都能這麼說。”

“只要能贏其他一切都不重要，不管踢的好還是不好。”

Bernd不以為意，他把重心移到另外一條腿。跟Timo一起熱身沒有他想像中那麼恐怖，他像平常一樣和他跟Marc交談，不過當然，每當Bernd和Marc一起進行熱身運動的時候，或者是相互交談的時候，Timo就咧嘴笑得像個混蛋一樣，基本上還能忍受，反正只要他閉緊嘴巴，他要怎麼笑都隨便他。

他做完整套的伸展操後，熱的直接喝掉了大半瓶的水，他開始自我安慰不必在這種大熱天裡踢球，當然他還是會想著有一天他會取代Marc站在那個位置上，但現在他已經半放棄了。

他的目光徘徊到了在一旁穿鞋的Marc身上，每一次，僅僅只是看著他穿鞋都會觸動到他內心深處，教練選了Marc而不是他一直都讓他感到挫折，儘管Marc在上一場表現很好-這也是教練不換守門員的最大理由-但就算是他讓自己隨時處在最完美的狀態，Marc仍然會是首選。

嘆了口氣，他把目光放回眼前的草地，他不想再打破Marc的頭了，除了心情很不好之外他其實已經沒有甚麼好失去的了，所以他-儘管很困難-強迫自己把所有絕望都吞進肚裡。

“你覺得今天的比賽會如何?”Bernd問道。

“很難講，我猜二比零。”

Bernd歪嘴笑了”你就沒有自己的目標嗎?”

“最好的狀況就是零封囉。”

“好吧，那我就只好下注三比二囉。”

Marc揚起眉毛”難道你不覺得我一個都不會讓他們進嗎?”

“理論上是這樣，但那些丹麥人可不是好惹的，他們不會讓你輕鬆過關的。”

Marc想要反駁什麼，但在他開口之前，Hrubesch的哨聲響起，所有人都得到起始線上去準備，嘆了口氣，Marc從草地上起身，Timo和Benrd也同時起身。

“好吧，祝你好運，兄弟。”Timo對Marc說道，鼓勵般的點頭。

“是啊，很多的好運。”Bernd也附和道。

“謝謝你。”Marc說道”我們來看看誰是對的，你還是我。”

“但不管如何，對球隊來說勝利就是一切。”

“是的。”Marc思考了一會兒”不然我們來打賭?”

其實他不大願意拿自己的絕望來打賭，但另一方面來說他也沒有實質上的損失”好啊，我們要賭什麼?”

“恩，讓我想想，輸家要在明天早上幫對方服務?”

Bernd哼了一聲，通常他跟Danny拿什麼懶惰去做的事情來打賭的時候，通常代表更糟糕的後果，但眼下他也沒有想到更好的賭注了，於是他點點頭”如果你覺得用早餐打賭你很高興的話，我很樂意服侍你。”

第二聲哨聲響起，Hrubesch不耐煩了。

“再次祝你好運。”他再次對著Marc說道，Marc大笑，挺起雙肩並清了清嗓子。

“那就期待你的服務吧。”他轉過身朝Hrubesch的方向走去。

有那麼一瞬間Bernd只是望著他走到通道邊，然後才轉身收拾自己的手套和水壺，在他旁邊，Timo卻笑了起來。

“笑什麼?”他問道。

Timo哼了一聲，也開始收拾他的東西”你們兩個，真是好樣的，要是我早點知道你們的關係……”他巧妙的打住，揚起眉毛。

Bernd聳了聳肩”所以呢?”

“Nix和我只是想知道，你們兩個到底會不會….那個，就是，你知道的那個。”

天啊，安份了一整天，挑了一個好時間開始跟他認真了嗎?在這裡?他媽的公共場所?他媽的，他順著他的肩膀看過去，確定沒有人聽得見他們對話，感謝上帝其他人都離他們非常遠，聽不見他們說話。

Timo開心地繼續說”因為你從來不曾在比賽前跟他那樣說話，你完全不理他，他也是。”

“呃……”

“但是你們現在居然在調情!”

“那才不是調情!”他抱怨道”祝他好運，就跟你一樣，這跟調情沒有半點關係!”

“喔?不是嗎?”他看了他一眼-神色有夠愚蠢-並用詭異的音調繼續說”我很樂意服侍你?”

他覺得自己快要按耐不住掐死Timo的衝動”我從來沒有那樣說過。”他嘶聲說道，但Timo顯然完全不在意。

“當我想要跟人調情的時候，完全不是這樣的。”他輕聲說道，去他媽的Timo，這不是調情，而是一段對話，一段正常且有禮貌的恭祝對方好運的對話，但現在他卻因此敗給Timo詭異的幽默感。

“沒問題的，Bernd”他又說道，語氣變的正常了一點”我很期待早餐時間看到你，只是你得知道，那真的滿明顯的。”

現在他又希望時間可以倒退到昨天早上，在Timo抓到什麼之前把Marc踢出他的房間，一切都會變得簡單許多。

“我現在有個想法，我們現在都假裝不知道這件事，把他從你的記憶裡全部釋放出來，我們再也別提這件事。”

但他得到的回覆是搖頭”對不起，這太難做到了，你們兩個的反應實在太酷了。”

“好吧。”他防衛般地舉起手，儘管沒什麼用。

好極了。Timo是個好人，他也不想如此咄咄逼人，所以他只是嘆了口氣，站起身，把好傢伙Timo留在身後。

XXX

他真的很少最為一場足球比賽裡的觀眾，他在勒沃庫森時，不論大大小小的比賽，他從來都是門裡的那個人。但現在，他坐在Mo和Philipp中間，在他們的隊友屠殺丹麥時，做一個板凳上的觀眾。

在他身前是Kevin的兩個射正進球，現在是二比零，丹麥人今天簡直悲慘。

Marc的工作也很輕鬆，那些丹麥人如果在門前給他一點壓力，他就不會這麼悠閒，但他現在正輕鬆地站在門口，而Bernd要輸掉賭注了，愚蠢的丹麥人，你們真的可以拿出更好的表現。

他嘆了一口氣，往後靠回椅子上，試著積極點。對Marc來說一場不怎麼需要力氣的比賽當然不錯，尤其這幾天他們經歷過這麼多事情，尤其在跟Timo的爭執後他們實在是承受不起更多刺激了，然而最糟心的卻是Marc表現越好，Hrubesch就越沒有理由更換守門員了，該死的矛盾心理。

丹麥人試圖組織進攻，在中路傳球然後射門，但對守門員起不了多少威脅，Bernd只好繼續嘆氣，這次更加的大聲，然後無奈的踢了踢腿。

Philipp做在他旁邊，笑了起來”我覺得目前為止的比賽還不錯啊。”

“你對好比賽的認知是什麼?看看那些丹麥人虛弱的射門，我姪女都可以輕鬆踢進，而且她只有五歲!”

“那很好啊，我們進的更輕鬆。”

好!很好，一切都很棒，但是對他來說呢?對他來說這意味著他可以繼續埋葬自己的夢想了，他越來越離不開板凳，並且要想辦法不被取代。

然後球隊繼續進攻著丹麥的大門，位置非常好，他看到Amrin帶球跑進禁區起腳，然後Matze甩頭，皮球入網。Matze振臂疾呼，Bernd也跳起來跟其他人擊掌歡呼慶祝，他沒有想到下一個進球是用頭錘破門的。

“三比零!”Mo大聲歡呼，用肩膀撞擊他慶祝”實在太帥氣了對吧!”

Bernd點頭同意”沒有什麼比這更好了。”

現在除了丹麥人真的認真起來踢球，並在接下來有限的30分鐘踢進三球，但他懷疑，就跟他現在的處境一樣，大概是沒有什麼轉機了。

XXX

正如預期般丹麥人沒有扭轉比賽，比數最終停在三比零，這是一場值得慶祝的勝利，他們踢出了一場非常棒的比賽。對上塞爾維亞後的陰霾在今天全部消散了，Kevin的臉因為高張的慶祝氣氛而潮紅。

即便他對這場比賽的付出是零，他仍然被其他人的情緒包圍著，他們擁抱然後自拍，而Jousha則緩慢推著他走向餐廳。

餐廳裡一如既往的混亂，Jousha盛了一大盤食物在他旁邊坐下，然後拿起香蕉咬了一大口。”你不餓嗎?”

但Bernd搖搖頭，絲毫不感到飢餓，他又不像lo一樣狂奔了90分鐘”不謝了，我不餓。”

“但我餓壞了。”聲音從他被後來，然後Matze輕推開他”我需要吃東西。”

“說的像是你現在不吃馬上就會死掉。”他默默回應他”但願我也有胃口。”

不過Matze像是真的餓壞了，沒有回應他，Bernd索性直接讓出空間不再擋在他和食物中間。

Chris從門口進來，他也是這場比賽裡作為旁觀者的人。”嘿，帥哥，完美的進球。”他猛拍了Matze的肩膀。

Matze仍對著盤子裡的蛋白質狼吞虎嚥“謝謝你，那真的很酷是吧?我不是很擅長這個，但Armin的傳球真的很棒，對吧Armin!”他拉高音量，好讓房間另一頭的Armin也聽見，不遠處的Armin所在的桌子發出陣陣騷動以示回應-不過看來他也忙於進食-Matze滿足的笑了起來。

Chris在Bernd旁邊坐下，不像其他人，Chris對這場比賽一點都不滿意，Bernd用膝蓋輕輕碰了他”你坐在哪?”

“在看台上，在你後面幾排跟一些足協官員在一起。”Chris聳聳肩”坐在那裏不能參與比賽的感覺真是該死。”

Bernd同情的點點頭。”這只是一場比賽而已。”

“是阿，但我本來是來這裏參與每一場比賽的，告訴大家我有多厲害，而不識像個廢物。”

他突然有些憐憫眼前的人，Chris比他更有理由感到不快樂，他拍了拍他的大腿”你很厲害，而我們每個人都知道，要不是前幾天的犯規，你今天也會上去踢的。”

Chris終於揚起一個小小的微笑，所以Bernd繼續說”下一次你肯定會回到陣容裡，每天去訓練，他們就會知道他們需要你。”

“跟教練說去吧。”他還是很落寞，但至少情況有所改善了。

“我會跟體能教練說的。”Bernd站了起來”我要去沖個澡，這裡實在有夠悶熱。”

空氣裡充滿了黏稠的汗水、球衣、運動鞋和勝利的味道，雖然他還是感到不平衡，但淋浴仍然不是壞事，他脫下衣服，把東西全都丟到洗衣房門口的大籃子裡，抓起他的洗髮精走進淋浴間。

還有一間是空的，而Marc另一間裡，他剛剛居然沒發現。”嘿，恭喜贏球。”

Marc揉了揉眼睛裡殘餘的水，笑得很開心”謝謝，致勝頭球很酷對吧?”

是的，的確很酷，Marc也這麼想，他再次感受到刺痛，壓抑忌妒的確很不容易，他有些開始好奇在勒沃庫森的Dario和David的心境如何，畢竟，他們面對的是一整個賽季。

但他打住了這個想法，禮貌的回答”是的，真的很棒。”

“甚至比我想的還要再多一顆球。”Marc接著說，然後擦乾他濕濕的瀏海。

喔對了，那個小小的賭注，他差點給忘了。”好吧，我欠你三次。”

“但我說我們只會進兩個，所以我們兩個誰都沒猜對。”

“這可是你自已說的，我只欠你一頓早餐喔。”Bernd扭開水龍頭，讓水濺到他臉上。

冰涼的水緩緩沖刷掉他方才緊張的情緒，今天實在太漫長了，而且還沒有結束，他現在一點都不想要穿上衣服，也不想上車回酒店再吃一頓飯，只想永遠站在這水底下。

Marc關掉了水龍頭，搖了搖頭，水滴從他的頭上飛濺下來，就像一隻落水狗一樣，Bernd見到此情此景不由德笑了，而Marc大概是注意到了，因為他回以他一個微笑。

“那，晚點見了。”Marc輕聲細語。

他又一次的被刺中了，但這次跟以往不同，他非常清楚Marc的晚點並不是指等等在公車上，而是今晚屬於他們的派對。

他瞥了一眼Marc，他赤身裸體地走著，毛巾仍掛在架子上。他的確是一個漂亮的人，他不得不承認，他擁有一副讓人渴望的身體。

該死，他更不想跟大家一起吃晚餐了，他只想要馬上把Marc拖進房間。

然後他意識到自己像變態一樣盯著他，他希望沒有人注意到，他迅速放下眼睛，他告訴自己不需要盯著Marc的屁股洗澡，之後他們還會見面。

他再次打開水龍頭-他覺得水變冷了-拿起他的洗髮精。他不應該盯著Marc，而應該專注於準備和清潔，為了今晚。

XXX

他上樓前往Marc的房間，但停在走廊上，電梯間有聲音，兩個男人，如果他沒聽錯的話應該是Julian和Armin，而他絕對不想見到他們。

他口袋裡的東西沙沙作響，事實上他還從來沒有把保險套跟潤滑液從房間帶出來過，這實在令人尷尬，好像他迫不及待再次見到Marc一樣。

他在心裡深深的嘆了一口氣，不幸的是，這是事實。那天晚上跟Marc很棒，非常棒，而這就是為什麼現在他像一個該死的小偷一樣潛伏在走廊裡，等Julian跟Armin各自回房。

等到完全沒聲音之後，他又等了幾分鐘，小心翼翼轉過身，確認走廊上沒有別人，然後迅速摸到Marc房間門口，輕輕敲門。他感覺到脈搏很快，如果有人來了怎麼辦?他應該假裝要跟Marc借點什麼?阿斯匹林和守門員手套聽起來都很愚蠢，他根本就沒什麼事情好跟Marc討教的。

在他的腦子徹底打結以前，Marc開了門，他只穿了一件薄博的T恤和短褲。

天啊上帝，在有任何人可能靠近之前，他把Marc推進臥室。

Marc呼了一口氣”你好Bernd，很高興見到你，快進來。”

“快點關門。”Bernd嘶吼著，Marc有些被這誇張的語氣嚇到，但Bernd只在乎他們必須快點關上門，他是個從錯誤中吸取教訓的人，發生在Timo身上的事情不會再發生了。

Marc越過身把門關上“這樣好點了嗎?”他用嘲諷的口氣問道。

Bernd回以他同樣的嘲諷”是的，好多了。”

房間裡燈光昏暗，只開了床頭燈，被子皺皺的堆在床頭，顯然Marc剛剛已經躺平了，Bernd猶豫了一下，坐在床邊。”你已經睡了嗎?”他問道。

Marc搖搖頭”我只躺了一下下，我的背好像有點拉傷，我覺得躺一下可能會好點。”

“喔，不是吧，拉傷?”

Marc聳聳肩“你來之前就不痛了。”

他覺得這不大對勁，他看中職業傷害帶來的影響，就算不痛了也不代表沒事。”喔不是吧。”他有些同情。

“我明天就會沒事的。”Marc堆起笑容在他旁邊坐下”而且我很高興你終於來了，你剛剛去哪了，你很早就上樓了。”

Bernd想了一下，”我剛剛一直都在我房間裡，換衣服、洗臉刷牙等等…..”然後拿保險套，  
他本來想說出口，但他還是住嘴了”然後我又等了一下，直到我確定走廊上沒有人，你等了多久?”

“半個小時吧?久到我足以確定電視節目都在說廢話。”

“沒做別的事情?”

“沒有，只有捷克電影和肥皂劇，一個字都聽不懂。”Marc抬起一條腿，把頭靠在膝蓋上，他坐在那裡，頭髮亂的像雞窩，帶著惡作劇般的微笑，看起來可愛極了，性感漂亮又可愛。

他往Marc那裡靠過去”對不起，不然你能責怪Armin他們全都不想離開走廊嗎?”

“可以，”Marc很認真的點點頭，但嘴角仍然在笑”因為那會阻止你來找我。”

“你就真的那麼想要嗎?”

“當然，”幾乎是及時的回答”一整天都在想。”

這讓他笑出聲來”你今天一整天都看的到我。”

“是的，我看到你了。”Marc試圖解釋”你知道，當你在我面前晃來晃去的時候我必須全力的克制自己。”

“真的嗎?”他嘲笑道”就算Klaus就坐在我旁邊也一樣?”

Marc做了個鬼臉”好吧，也許會等到他離開之後，但只有我們兩個人的時候，你就知道了。”

他讓這件是越來越有趣了。”你打算做什麼?”他無辜的問道。

“嗯哼。”Marc靠的更近了”很多事，比方說吻你。”

“只有這個嗎?”他的聲音變細了，又往前靠了幾公分，Marc低下眼去看他的嘴唇。

“至少，接吻是個好的開始。”

“我同意。”Bernd低聲回應，他仍然可以看到Marc嘴唇的弧線，然後它們終於貼上來。

他感受到Marc驚嘆的氣息，他們倆上次接吻是什麼時候了?他完全不記得了，但現在Marc正用前所未有的力度吻著他。

他的手指柔和的撫摸他的脖子，劃過頸上的細毛，舌頭滑過他的雙唇，刺痛感蔓延了全身。


	19. Chapter 19

Bernd細細品味著他的愛撫，這令人驚嘆的感覺，一切都值得了，Marc的吻很真實，而這一切都還只是前奏，還有更美好的東西在等著他們。

如果讓他主導的話，他們會繼續親吻好幾個小時，但最終Marc還是掙脫了，並給了他一個鬼臉”對不起，我的背在哀號，我們可以躺下嗎?”

Bernd笑笑”這是什麼通關密語嗎?那我們就關燈睡覺囉。”

像是要證明什麼一樣，Marc癱倒在寬大的床上讓Bernd摟著他”你不覺得這樣更舒服嗎?”

“是的。”Marc自然而然地伸出手把他拉回懷中，Bernd想到了蜘蛛猴並咧嘴笑了起來，不過的確躺在床上更為舒服，也更為貼近彼此。

他輕輕撫摸著Marc的臀部，問道”你的背還好嗎?”

“還好，但你別摸可能會更好。”

Bernd點點頭表示理解，作為一個守門員，他的腦海中開始浮現各種可能性，這或許也算一種職業傷害。”你去找過理療師了嗎?”

Marc聳聳肩”Martin稍微看過，但除了鬆弛劑以外他也沒作什麼處理。”

某個想法滑過他的腦海，他思考著作為前戲這到底合不合適。

Bernd無辜的看著Marc“好吧，如果你想要的話，我可以幫你按摩，可以讓你舒服點。”

Marc驚訝的看著他”你會按摩?”

會按摩?老實說他並不常撫摸其他人，幾乎沒有，但他花了幾個小時在按摩桌上，至少他懂一點技巧，這不是很難，只要知道一些肌肉紋理就好。

“你馬上就知道了。”他自信十足”來吧，躺下來，脫掉上衣。”

Marc竊笑著，但乖乖聽命脫掉衣服，只剩下短褲，然後背對他在床沿趴了下來。

Bernd享受偷窺了一下Marc的軀體，然後他爬上床，跨坐在Marc身上。”你信任我嗎?”

“你開始吧。”他的聲音悶在枕頭裡。

他又一次的欣賞著Marc的後背，顏色比較淺，顯然Marc喜歡照日光浴，他輕輕撫摸著Marc的頸子，感受到它有多堅硬，看來他真的很緊張，換個專業的按摩師來可能更好。

他慢慢把手滑到他的肩膀和背部，開始揉捏那裡的肌肉，起初他小心翼翼，他試圖回想勒沃庫森的按摩師總是會保持適當的力度，原來這不是想像中那麼容易。他或許需要精油或什麼東西輔助，但他不想就此打住，讓Marc失望。

不過顯然他成功了，Marc發出滿意的舒氣，他不自覺的笑了出來，而且Marc溫暖的身體在他手底下的感覺很好。

然後他的手隨著脊柱來到腰間，再次揉了揉腰部，然後從Marc身上起身”你轉過來吧。”

Marc回頭，甜甜的笑著。

“謝謝，真的很舒服，可以繼續嗎?”

“誰說我做完了。”他回答，”我還有幾招，轉過身來，好嗎?”

伴隨著一個驚訝的表情，Marc轉過身，把手臂交叉擺在頭後，他的眼睛跟隨著Bernd的每一個動作。”現在要幹嘛?”他問。

“叫給我就好，好嗎?”他俯下身體，開玩笑的親吻他並對他低聲說道。

他用指尖掠過Marc的脖子，然後又親了他一下，他聞到他沐浴乳的味道，他下次一定要問問那是什麼品牌，聞起來真的很舒服。

他輕輕的親吻Marc的腹肌，在他的觸摸之下Marc看起來相當緊張，但這阻止不了他，他的唇來到他短褲的褲頭，在薄薄的布料之下清晰可見他半勃起的陰莖，他舔舔唇，注視著Marc的表情。

已經夠了，該讓他知道了，他的手指勾在Marc的褲頭上，拉扯著布料，Marc自動的抬起臀部，讓Bernd輕易的脫下他的短褲，他咧嘴一笑，向前傾身，再次輕吻他的肌膚，先是腹部，然後是臀部，最後剛在被布料蓋住的東西，他聽到床頭的Marc在喘息，他輕輕的又舔又親，直到含住他的陰莖。

他很少在沒有防護措施的狀態下這樣做，但這從來都不是問題，他輕舔他的馬眼，然後是佈滿青筋的柱身，他來回舔舐，聽到Marc微弱的呻吟，幾乎像是嗚咽，他咧嘴一笑，舔了舔唇，舌頭轉了一圈，呻吟聲越來越大。

他抬起頭望向Marc的臉，他閉上了眼睛，把臉轉向一邊，即便只是前戲他也似乎有些害羞，但害羞卻讓他更加興奮，甚至有點貪婪，他把前端完全放進嘴裡，伴隨著Marc的氣喘吁吁，他已然把手搭上了他的頭，手指插進他的髮裡。

他盡可能的吞嚥，但Marc每一下都深深頂入喉嚨，他幾乎窒息，但他仍盡全力的抵抗反射動作，集中精力把他的陰莖包覆在嘴裡，Marc似乎沒有這方面的經驗，仍然抓住了Bernd的腦袋，不受控的把自己往他嘴裡送。

這讓他更加的愉悅，當Marc如此激動時，他也感夠到自己的褲子裡的東西正在蠢動，他無奈地把膝蓋靠到床邊，當然這仍然是讓人快樂而非沮喪的，他又一次瞇起眼看著Marc，看著他接近失控的表情，他緩緩推開了Marc的雙手，讓陰莖滑出他的嘴巴。

Marc馬上睜開眼睛，目光鎖定了Bernd”為什麼要停下來。”他粗聲粗氣的問道。

“我保證還沒結束。”Bernd咧嘴聳聳肩，他也想要獲得快感，對Marc來說或許很新奇，但肯定不是他想要的，Bernd毫不羞澀的脫下衣服，爬回床上躺在Marc身邊。

Marc馬上就把他拉進懷裡，他依偎在他身邊，兩個人赤裸的身體互相貼近，他把勃起的陰莖貼著Marc的大腿，想獲得一點獎勵，收到了一點提示之後Marc馬上就懂了，立刻就用他溫暖的手圈起他的陰莖，開始緩慢抽動。Bernd輕聲呻吟著，Marc又吻了他，而手部的動作還在持續，他覺得非常舒暢，向Marc靠近，想要獲得更多。

“這樣如何?”Marc對著他喃喃說道”這是否能換來你繼續幫我吹?”

“再說。”他回答，快要喘不過去，他這話似乎激勵了Marc，他現在開始在Bernd的頸子上細細的吻著，喔上帝，他快要燒起來了。

Marc的唇抵在他耳邊”這樣夠嗎?”

“我……”他支支吾吾，這不是足夠的問題，而是他想要-

Marc加重了力道，他只剩下呻吟”讓我們好好的……”

“嗯?你想要什麼?”

這個混蛋，他早就明白他的意思了，但他還是試圖傳達自己的想法，他吞了口水，平靜的開口”我想要你幹我，就像上次一樣。”

他不用看就知道Marc又咧嘴笑了，Bernd已經全然的坦承，也把所有的羞恥心拋在身後，乞求著ter Stegen。

“你有準備東西嗎?”Marc問道，Bernd點點頭，摸索著放在床角的褲子，掏出保險套和那個小管包裝的東西，Marc迅速的從他手中抽走東西。

“躺好。”他說。

儘管有些緊張，他仍讓自己攤在床上，通常他會比較喜歡自己準備，考慮到Marc並沒有多少類似經驗，但是，好吧，邊做邊學。他知道Marc已經足夠了解，也不會傷害他，他張開雙腿，讓Marc跪在那裏，當他感覺到Marc的手指已經沾滿了冰冷的凝膠時，他還是不由得喘氣。

他不必擔心，Marc對他非常的小心，他花了很多時間，首先是一根手指，然後是第二根，在用了半管凝膠後是三根手指，這有點誇張，但他細長的手指幾乎無法讓人挑剔。

“我準備好了。”他再也不想等了，他低聲對Marc說。

Marc緊張的看著他，他的表情很複雜，興奮混著緊張，還有一股難以言喻的溫柔。Bernd不自主的想起Daniela，這有些令人厭煩，但他忍不住想著她是否也看過一樣的場面。

多麼令人不愉快的想法，他把Daniel的想法推開，現在這裡不適合這個。

他把注意力拉回Marc身上，他小心的撤回手指，抹掉多餘的凝膠，然後回到Bernd的雙腿之間。”放輕鬆。”他嘶啞的低聲說道。

但當Marc就在自己眼前的時候，要放鬆似乎不是那麼容易，他覺得雙腿有點僵，但那不重要，他抬起頭跟Marc四目相交，他微微一笑，眼睛盯著Bernd，然後挪動他的臀部捅了進來。

當Marc完全進入之後，Bernd喘著氣，儘管剛才的準備工作已經非常齊全，Marc仍然發出一聲渾身酥麻的呻吟”天啊，你好緊。”

“那是當然。”Bernd喃喃道，每次都是這樣，不管做了多少準備，但輕微的疼痛卻加劇了慾望，他的手抓著床單”拜託繼續。”

這一次Marc不再遲疑了，雖然他仍然對傷害Bernd的行為感到有些猶豫，但他仍緩慢的開始抽插，但Bernd卻有些沮喪，他不希望被當成玻璃易碎品對待，他主動扭起腰，要求他更用力，而Marc似乎是明白了他無聲的請求，抓住Bernd的大腿，往更伸處頂進，也更猛烈更用力。

他幾乎要窒息了，上帝，這種無法用言語表達的快感正是他想要的，因為他也同樣可以感受到Marc的瘋狂。

他一手緊緊握住他的陰莖，咬住嘴唇免得發出太大的聲音，恍惚之間他看到Marc對他自信的笑著，維持他一貫的冷靜，不過這一切都不重要，Marc想怎麼做比較重要。

Marc的謹慎與冷靜正在消失，他抽插的力道越來越大也越來越快，Bernd反手抓住他的肩膀，把他拉下來以便繼續輕吻他，他把手指插進Marc頭髮裡，Marc的唇快速掃過他的臉，他想讓Marc更接近他，想讓他們兩個一起，頭髮和皮膚相互貼近，一起體會極度的快感。

“哦，上帝，Bernd，我......我......”，馬克用鼻子吸了一口氣，但他顧不了那麼多了，因為Marc的手緊抓著他的陰莖，酥麻感慣穿他整個人，他的手指掐進Marc的皮膚裡，伴隨一個劇烈的快感，他射在了Marc的手上和自己的肚子上。

他聽到Marc在喘息，然後改抓住他的臀部，毫不留情的繼續撞擊著他，他呻吟著，看起來既痛苦又快樂，他的身體仍然很敏感，Marc看起來也快到了，幾下猛力的撞擊之後，Marc射在他身體裡。

XXX

一隻手輕輕摸過他的臉頰”嘿，別睡著。”Marc輕聲說，他聽起來很開心。

Bernd轉過頭”我根本沒睡，只是閉上了眼睛一下下。”他抗議。

一個吻落在他頭頂“好啦。”

“真的，我一直都醒著。”

好吧，這句話只有一半是對的，他現在只想逃避現實，通常性愛之後他只會感到疲倦，但他現在非常舒服，雖然昏昏欲睡。Marc的床太他媽舒服了，他現在什麼都不想思考，只想在這裡睡下去。

起床意味著要離開Marc的懷抱，離開舒適的床、穿上衣服然後溜進自己的房間，一切聽起來都不是很愉快。不過現在很晚了，外面大概也不會有人，他得接受事實，於是他再度擁抱Marc，又閉了一會兒眼睛，享受最後一刻的優閒。

“Bernd?”幾分鐘後，他又低聲問。

“嗯?”他抱怨，不太想理會他。

Marc清了清嗓子”好吧，如果你想要在這裡睡，我可以設個五點的鬧鐘，你就可以跟我一起睡，明天早上在離開，一樣沒人會看到你。”

這個想法太誘惑了，他可以留下，在Marc旁邊睡覺，然而理性最終還是獲勝了”這不是個好主意。”他反駁。

“好吧，當然，我只是說說而已。”

還有幾分鐘的時間，所以他一直在違背自己的理性，仍然抱著Marc，Marc也依然把他抱在懷中，並沒有真的採取行動讓他離開。

不知道又過了多久，他意識到自己要不真的得起床，要不就是在這裡躺到明天早上，不過這不能算是一個選擇，他唯一該做的就是離開這裡，於是他坐起身，找到他的褲子然後掏出手機，想確認他在這裡待了多久的時間。

一看見螢幕上的數字，差點沒把他嚇到，現在已經這麼晚了嗎?”我們甚麼時候開始的?”他看向Marc的方向。

“我記得是十點，怎麼了嗎?現在幾點?”

“你不會想知道。”他嘆了口氣，坐了起來，他真的很想留在這裡，該死，但他們的下榻處沒有雙人房，因此跟Marc一起獲得雙人房的可能性很低，往日光景不再。

他不願意穿衣服，而Marc仍然赤裸裸地躺在床上看著他，這讓人很滿意，而且他們往後還有無數機會。

穿好衣服後，他又坐到了Marc的床邊，不捨的親吻他，Marc用有些疲憊的眼神對著他微笑，看起來很迷人也很有吸引力，他必須用強烈的意志力克制自己不再躺回去。他清了清嗓子”那麼，呃…明天再來?”

“我希望如此。”Marc仍然微笑著”我今天很開心，祝你好夢Bernd。”

他再次親了他作為道別”你也是。”他穿上襪子。  
他靠在門口仔細確認了一遍，走廊裡一片寂靜，其他人可能都已經在睡夢之中了，儘管如此他還是非常小心翼翼。幸運的是，回到房間的路上他再沒遇到任何人。

他在自己的床上伸懶腰時仍想著Marc，他現在可能已經睡著了，在經過這樣疲累的一天之後，剛剛他昏昏欲睡的樣子實在太可愛了。

太可惜了，不能和他待在一起。

XXX

“你得注意上面!下次跳得更高!”Klaus厲聲說道，Bernd咬緊牙關，心裡暗自對此感到不滿，他真的很累，畢竟Marc被允許去找理療師，而他在這裡被Klaus折磨。

不過Timo顯然沒有比他好，現在他站在門前，而球被射進了，這幾乎是他唯一的安慰，但對於Klaus來說就不是這樣了。

“我覺得我的眼睛有問題，”他喊的他們都能聽到”我只有看到木樁。”

老天在上，他實在很討厭這種講話方式，雖然他早就習慣Roger也是這樣，但即使這樣仍然太愚蠢了，Klaus總喜歡把一切苛刻的言辭和他的建設性批評放在一起，起初他真的很反感，但後來他意識到這只是一種方式，他只得如此嚴厲，當你為了聖保利吼了二十年之後，每個人都會變成這樣。

不過Klaus仍沒打算放過他們，他咆嘯道”我不喜歡那些沒有付出努力的人”他的目光從Timo掃到Bernd身上來”別自以為是，準備好吧。”

他們無言的點點頭，每當Klaus對現況不滿意的時候，才會用尖叫激勵他們。

Bernd自己也意識到今天他表現不佳，精神不集中，不僅因為昨天晚上，還有今天30度的酷暑，不過當然這些都不能作為理由，前一天，他已經因為Timo的事情心神不寧，不能再這樣下去了，他必須給Klaus留下一點好印象。

“五分鐘喝水，我得去確認一些事。”教練看了看手錶後宣布。

他瞥了一眼Timo，但他已經往餐廳的方向過去了，他想著等會兒飯後或許可以去一下游泳池，或者小睡一會兒。

“流汗了?”Klaus在他身後問道，Bernd在內心深處嘆了口氣，然後裝出沒事的表情”是有點。”他撒了謊。

Klaus點點頭“喝慢點。”

對此他應該辯解些什麼嗎?對不起我只睡了五個小時?我跑去當理療師?這些念頭讓他輕哼出聲，但無論如何都不重要，對Klaus來說都不是藉口，所以他選擇沉默。

“你今天做的很好，只是可以更努力，你會看見成果的。”他對Bernd拋下這一句，然後走回球場。

他站在原地好一會，卻沒有拿起水瓶，他覺得自己的耳朵在燃燒，卻不是因為今天烈日當空，Klaus從來沒有用這種語氣跟他說話過，他不確定這算不算是他那套激將法。

但他很清楚的知道，從現在開始，他必須更加集中精神，剩沒幾天了，他必須向Klaus證明他不僅有實力，而且積極。

Klaus的哨聲讓他擺脫沉思，他們的喝水時間結束了，現在換他去站在門裡了，他已做好準備，完全專注在皮球上，起身，然後撲出去。

就是這樣，保持不變。


End file.
